The 7 Medallions
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Seven elemental medallions have scattered into seven different worlds and Organization XIII has gathered each of the worlds' villains to hunt for them. A mysterious Keyblade wielder gathers the heroes and allies of the seven worlds to retrieve the medallions and keep them out of enemy hands. I do not own anything.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello there, FanFiction! This is Ghost Archer, Ghost for short. I am here to give you a story called "The 7 Medallions". Thanks to two of my favorite storywriters, Sea Eagle and Smokescreen2814, I came up with this story as well as my very first Kingdom Hearts OC. This is my first story so no flames. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything featured in this story, except for my OC.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Prologue

_Long ago, an all-out war grew closer to its brutal conclusion. Two separate kingdoms have been fighting to the bitter end. The kings of these lands, Ramos and Dylan, who were once brothers, have despised each other for years. From their childhood to their new rule as kings, neither brother had a liking for one another. When Dylan stole battle plans from his goody two-shoes brother, this had gone too far. To prevent King Dylan from becoming mad with power and corruption, King Ramos put the two kingdoms at war. The two armies stood face-to-face against each other._

"Surrender your kingdom, brother!" King Dylan demanded.

"I'll never surrender! Soldiers, attack!" King Ramos retaliated as his army, who wore silver armor marked with blue fabrics, charged at the evil army, whose armor was pitch black with red fabric. The evil army charged in response.

_As time went on, both armies were suffering numerous casualties. Then, a dark aura surrounded the remaining soldiers of the evil army. This surprised the good army. They stood their ground, but they were being overpowered. King Dylan began to laugh evilly in victory. After what seemed like days, most of the good army was either wounded or killed. One wounded soldier approached King Ramos with what was left of his strength._

"My king, our army's forces are decreasing rapidly." The soldier reported. King Ramos, who wore a white robe with gold lines and a bright blue cape, turned to the fallen soldier. "I fear that this battle is lost." Then, a blade came through his chest from behind. The soldier fell with his last breath. King Dylan's soldiers approached King Ramos, swords in hand. Then, out of nowhere, an energy blast hit two of the dark soldiers. They turned to see who it was that fired the blast.

_When all seemed lost, King Ramos had called in reinforcements from the gods. From the horizon stood seven powerful warriors, each one with an elemental medallion. Each medallion housed the powers of fire, water, thunder, earth, ice, light, and darkness._

"Who the hell are you?!" one of the evil army's soldiers asked.

"We are known as the Elemental Guardians." The guardians answered.

"We don't care. Get them!" the dark soldier shouted as he and his allies charged at the guardians.

_Despite being greatly outnumbered, the Elemental Guardians have triumphed over the evil forces. Along the years, these warriors stood tall against any opposing force. But even the strongest of warriors have their limits. One fateful day, a tyrannical group known as Organization XIII created a super soldier so powerful that no matter how many times it fell, it would return to the battlefield with its strength and speed increased fivefold. The 13 figures came to the battlefield. The Guardians turned to face their enemy._

"Who are you?" The Guardian of Fire asked.

"We are known as Organization XIII." The leader spoke. Then, another figure appeared in front of the figures in black.

"What is that?" The Guardian of Thunder asked in fear.

"Let's just say that he's your opponent for this battle. Kill them!" one of the figures in black commanded as the super soldier charged at the Guardians.

_All of the warriors battled fiercely against the super soldier, but each of their efforts have been in vain. The more they fought, the stronger their opponent became._

"This warrior; I've never seen such strength. We can't beat him." The Guardian of Ice said.

"Yes we can. There is only one move we Guardians have never performed." The Guardian of Fire replied.

_With the super soldier greatly overpowering the warriors, they have no other choice._

"No! That move is too dangerous!" The Guardian of Darkness interrupted.

"It is, but it is also our only chance to defeat this monster." The Guardian of Fire replied.

"Are you serious about this?" The Guardian of Water asked. The Guardian of Fire nods.

_They have to perform the Seven Sword Slash._

"I hope you are right about this." The Guardian of Light said as the Guardians positioned themselves to prepare their signature attack.

_Each of the warriors' sword strikes combined into a powerful energy wave against the super soldier. The battlefield exploded upon contact with the attack._

"Did we beat him? Is he down?" The Guardian of Earth asked.

_ However, to the warriors' surprise and shock, when the smoke cleared, the super soldier was still standing. It was like he was invincible._

"No! The attack failed!" The Guardian of Fire shouted, kneeling on his knees.

_The hostile soldier was ready to finally kill the Elemental Guardians. But his plan did not go unnoticed._

"This is it. We have lost…" The Guardian of Light said.

"No. We need new Guardians. Everyone, transfer the remainder of your power to your Medallion." The Guardian of Fire ordered as he and the other Guardians took off their respective Medallions and gave it a strange glow. Then, each of the seven medallions shot towards the sky and in seven different directions.

_As a last resort, each of the warriors transferred their powers into their respectful medallions and scattered them into the this, Organization XIII's leader sends their top-ranked members, along with armies of Heartless and Nobodies to search for the medallions. The search begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you like it?<strong>

**?: *walks in* You know it, bro.**

**Me: And here he is, readers. The main hero of the story, Mason Gray!**

**Mason: I'm proud to be here, man. I am quite amazed with what I'm seeing here.**

**Me: Thanks Mason. That means a lot. Anyway, please review. Peace!**


	2. The New Keyblader

**Me: Hello again, fellow readers. Today's chapter introduces…**

**Mason: Me!**

**Me: That's right Mason. You are one of the main characters of this story.**

**Mason: That's good to know, bro.**

**Me: You know it. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 1: The New Keyblader

It was nighttime in the Kingdom of Enchancia. Everything was very peaceful that night, but that was before a comet fell towards a nearby forest. It shined brightly and fell at breakneck speed. But just as it was about to crash, it slowed its descent so it would gently land. The light from the comet dimmed out and a figure was revealed.

It was a boy around 15 years old and he had short black hair. He wore a black unzipped hoodie over a red shirt with the Mortal Kombat dragon logo on it that read "Fatality!", blue jeans, army green fingerless gloves, and red and black Nike running shoes. He looked like he was either asleep or unconscious. That is until a few seconds later, he awoke.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" he said.

He looked around and saw nothing but trees, until he looked up and saw a tower in the distance. The exterior of the tower was white and the roof of it was purple.

"I must be in some kind of kingdom." the boy said "but why?" All of a sudden, he heard a scream from somewhere close to him.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble. Hang on! I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran through the forest to the source of the noise, avoiding obstacles as he progresses. He stopped at the edge of a cliff, where around 10 feet below him was a group of silver and purple, dragon-like lance-wielding enemies led by a man with black dreadlocks wearing a long, black leather coat, who was carrying over his shoulder a 7-year-old auburn-haired girl wearing a pearl-lined lavender dress and an amethyst amulet.

"Damn, someone's kidnapped a princess. But how do I save her?" the boy asked himself. Suddenly, a bright light floated right in front of him. When he took the light, it took the form of the Sleeping Lion Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts 2.

"What's this? A Keyblade?" the boy asked himself as he looked at the blade in his hand.

"Somebody please help me!" the girl yelled, struggling to break free.

"Save your breath, child." the man replied with a sinister laugh "There's no one around that can save you."

"Let her go!" the boy shouted as he leapt from the edge of the cliff. He gripped the Keyblade with both of his hands and swung it as he made his way towards the ground, sending one of the lance-wielding enemies towards a tree and the enemy disappeared upon contact. He landed on both his feet in front of the man, blocking his path.

"What the hell?" the man asked while still carrying the girl. He then looked at what he had in his hand, which surprised him. "A Keyblade!? But how!?"

"The way I see things, you have two choices: either drop the girl and leave this place, or stay and fight." the boy said as he readied himself for battle.

"Fine, then. Have it your way. Dragoons, attack!" the man ordered.

The dragon-like enemies, which the man called Dragoons, charged their weapons at the boy. However, the boy anticipated their assault. He swung his Keyblade, which made a Dragoon disappear. He swung again, making another disappear. Some of the Dragoons even attacked from the air, but the boy blocked the attacks and countered with his own, making the enemies disappear. After what seems to be a few minutes, all of the Dragoons have vanished, leaving the man in black all alone.

"So you defeated my Dragoons. Hmph, whatever." the man said as he dropped the girl and prepared for battle. "Guess I'll have to deal with you myself!" He then summoned six tornadoes around him, which formed into six lances, three of which he controlled with the wind and the other three he held in his hands.

"Bring it on." the boy said. Then the man charged at him.

The man swung one of his six lances at him, but the boy dodged it easily. He then used the wind to swing three at him, but the boy blocked it. He released a barrage of lance slashes, but the boy either blocked it or dodged it. Angered, the man then disappeared into thin air. Surprised by this, the boy kept his guard up. Then the man and his lances appeared right above the boy. He used the wind to launch his lances at him. Seeing this, the boy quickly evaded the sudden aerial ambush. However, the attack left the man vulnerable for a counterattack. The boy saw this and jumped into the air. He then hit him with a barrage of slashes and stabs. He then finished the man off with a downward slash. The boy landed safely on the ground, while the man crashed to the ground.

"Whoa. Who knew I had this much power?" the boy asked himself.

"You may have won this time, Keyblade wielder," the man said as he stood up and opened a dark corridor. "But remember, the next time we meet, you won't be so fortunate." The man walked through the corridor and it closes after he disappears.

"Yeah, you better run!" the boy shouted. He then turned to the girl, who was lying on the ground. He then kneeled down and held out his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh? Are…are they gone?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, but I have a good feeling that they'll be back. And in larger numbers, too." the boy answered as he helped her up.

"Thank you for saving me." the girl thanked with a smile. "I'm Sofia. What's your name?"

"My name is…ngh…err…" the boy seems to have a hard time remembering what his name was. "M...Mason. Mason…G-Gr…Gray. Yeah, that's it, that's my name. Mason Gray." he said as he bowed to Sofia, since he knows that she is royalty.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mason." Sofia said as she curtseyed, returning the gesture. "You don't sound like you're from here."

"Well, I don't either." Mason replied in agreement.

"Where are you from?" Sofia asked.

"Let's see…hmm…I…I can't remember." Mason answered "I must be having amnesia or something."

"Aww, how terrible." Sofia said "I hope I can help you with that."

"Nothing to worry about." Mason replied confidently. "I'm sure my memory will come back soon."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad to see that you're not upset or anything." Sofia said "Hey, how about I show you around the kingdom tomorrow morning?"

"Hmm…sure." Mason answered, and then his Keyblade disappeared.

"What just happened to your sword thing?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Hmm, let me see if I can summon it again." Mason answered as he reached his right hand out. Then, his Keyblade reappeared. "Yeah, I can summon it back." He withdrew it again and began walking out of the forest with Sofia.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later…<p>

They made their way to a large kingdom south of the forest. They got inside Sofia's castle, where her parents, King Roland II and Queen Miranda, her stepbrother, Prince James, and her stepsister, Princess Amber awaited them in the throne room.

"Mom! Dad!" Sofia called out as she ran to her family.

"Oh, Sofia! We were so worried about you." Queen Miranda cried as she hugged her daughter.

"What happened out there?" King Roland asked.

"Well, one minute I was painting some lilies in the garden, and the next, some man in all black came out of nowhere and kidnapped me, but this boy came and rescued me." Sofia explained, recalling the encounter between the man in black and Mason.

"Boy?" Amber asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sofia said "Everyone, this is Mason Gray. He's the one who saved me, but he's a bit of an amnesiac, so I decided to give him a place to rest until he recovers his memories."

"I don't know if we can trust him. What if he suddenly regains his memories and attacks us?" James asked.

"That won't be a problem, because I have this." Mason replied as he summoned his Keyblade, which surprises everyone, especially King Roland.

"Is that a Keyblade?" King Roland asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" Mason replied.

"I believe that man you fought wasn't just after Sofia." King Roland answered.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked.

"I'll bring you up to speed after Sofia shows you around the kingdom." King Roland answered. "In the meantime, you can use the guest room on the fourth floor."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Mason thanked.

"Oh, please. Call me Roland. Consider this stay here your reward for rescuing my daughter." King Roland replied as the young swordsman left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mason: This is an interesting chapter.<strong>

**Me: I definitely agree with you on that. Please review. Peace!**


	3. Attack in Dunwitty, Part 1

**Me: Welcome back, readers. Today's chapter introduces the main villains of my story, Organization XIII.**

**Mason: Who?**

**Me: From the Kingdom Hearts series.**

**Mason: Oh.**

**Sofia: *walks in with Amber and James* Hey Archer. Hey Mason.**

**Me: Sofia, Amber, James. So glad you made it. The new chapter is up. Would you like to see it?**

**James: Yeah.**

**Me: Well, here it is.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 2: Attack in Dunwitty, Part 1

Castle Oblivion was the home for Nobodies and Heartless alike. In fact, in the world it resides in, it is cloaked in an eternal night. This is the perfect environment for the creatures of darkness. The castle itself stood in front of a heart-shaped moon. A dark corridor opened in a completely white room with 13 thrones which stood around a strange emblem in the center. From the corridor came the same man who infiltrated Enchancia, kidnapped Sofia and lost his battle against Mason. He kneeled to his master, who was sitting on the tallest throne in the room. The master had long, silver hair running down to the middle of his back with some of it over his shoulders and has two bangs, one on each side. Like the man who was kneeling to him, he wears a long black coat, along with 10 other people who were in the room, sitting on their thrones.

"Master Xemnas, I have failed." The man said with his head bowed.

"You did not fail me, Xaldin." Xemnas said.

Xaldin looks up at Xemnas with a confused look. "What are you saying, Master?" he asked as he stood up.

"What I am saying is that sending you to kidnap that young princess was the only way to draw out that new Keyblade wielder you recently fought." Xemnas explained "What I am really after was her amulet."

"Amulet?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes, Xaldin." Xemnas answered "that princess' amulet holds very special powers. It grants her special powers depending on the deeds she does. What's more is that whenever she is in a situation she can't get herself out of, another princess comes to her aid."

"What is so special about that?" Xaldin asked.

"During your mission, I checked the Organization's database and I found that among the princesses she summoned to aid her, five of them are Princesses of Heart." Xemnas replied with a calm tone.

"Is this true, Master Xemnas?" a surprised Xaldin asked.

"Yes." Xemnas answered. "With that amulet in our hands, we will achieve our lifelong mission of completing Kingdom Hearts."

Xaldin and Xemnas look at each other with determination in their eyes, knowing that with Sofia's amulet, they can complete Kingdom Hearts.

"Now, I have another mission for you." Xemnas reported "In the world you were in that night, there is a village known to its inhabitants as Dunwitty. I want you to attack that village to draw out that Keyblade wielder's attention, but do not injure any of the villagers. If you see the boy, kill him. Luxord and Vexen will accompany you on your mission."

"I understand. I will not fail you again." Xaldin said as he disappears from Xemnas' sight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it was 7:30 in the morning. When the sun beams reached Mason in the guest room King Roland had given him, he immediately got up, got dressed, and went down to the dining room on the first floor for breakfast. When he got to the dining room, he sees Sofia and her family waiting for him to join them.<p>

"Ah, Mason. You made it. Come and join us for breakfast." King Roland said.

"Thank you, Roland." Mason thanked as he sat next to Sofia. It was then a tall, yet elderly man with short, gray hair wearing a black suit with a red bowtie walks in to the dining room.

"Good morning, Baileywick." King Roland greeted.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Baileywick replied. "May I ask who your guest is?"

"Why, certainly." King Roland answered "Baileywick, this is Mason Gray. Mason, this is Baileywick, our castle steward."

"I see. Then it's an honor to meet you, Master Mason." Baileywick greeted "And how did you meet Sofia?"

"Oh, I saved her from being kidnapped by a man in a black coat." Mason answered.

"Oh my. Is this true?" Baileywick asked with a surprised look.

"I'm afraid so." Mason answered with a serious look.

"That man should get what he deserves." Queen Miranda replied.

"He sure does. In fact, he fled into some dark portal after I beat him." Mason added in agreement.

"Then it was a good thing you came into the kingdom, Mason." Baileywick thanked as he checks his pocket watch. "Now, I suggest you hurry. You're going to be late for school."

"Shoot! He's right. Let's go!" James exclaimed as he, Sofia, and Amber took their stuff and left the dining room in a hurry.

"Come on, Mason! We'll start our tour at the school." Sofia called out as she ran out the front door.

"Coming!" Mason reported as he followed Sofia to her school.

20 minutes later…

Mason arrives at Royal Prep with Sofia, Amber, and James. The exterior of the school was blue with a bright purple roof. And in the schoolyard was a tall, white clock tower with a white flag flowing at the top.

"This is where you go to school?!" a surprised Mason asked.

"Yes it is. Welcome to Royal Prep Academy." Sofia answered.

"It looks amazing." Mason said in awe.

"That's how I reacted when I saw the academy on my first day." Sofia said. "I'll introduce you to my friends after school."

"Okay. I'll be waiting outside if you're looking for me. See you, Sofia." Mason said.

"See you, Mason." Sofia replied as she, Amber, and James entered the school.

* * *

><p>While Mason waits for Sofia, Amber, and James to finish school, in the village of Dunwitty, a dark corridor opens in the central square and out of the corridor comes Xaldin and two other people in black coats. On Xaldin's left was a man with short blond hair and a goatee of the same color and on his right was another man with long platinum blond hair with two bangs framing his face. Xaldin turns to the two men after the corridor closes behind them.<p>

"Luxord, Vexen, listen up. Our master told us not to injure any of the villagers. He only wants us to cause enough damage to lure the Keyblader here and then kill him. Understand?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh, we understand, Xaldin." Luxord answered as he pulls out a deck of playing cards.

"This will be easy." Vexen added as he summoned a blue and silver pointed shield.

"Let the fun begin." Xaldin finished as he summoned his six lances.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I promise you that the next chapter will have all the action.<strong>

**James: We understand. Plus, those Organization XIII people look evil.**

**Mason: They're supposed to be evil.**

**Me: Thank you Mason. You readers please review. Peace!**


	4. Attack in Dunwitty, Part 2

**Sofia: *walks in* Hey there, Archer.**

**Me: Hey Sofia.**

**Sofia: Is that the new chapter?**

**Me: Yeah. Would you like to see it?**

**Sofia: Sure.**

**Me: Here it is.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 3: Attack in Dunwitty, Part 2

As the school day draws close to its end, Mason is sitting under a tree, waiting for Sofia, Amber, and James and when he gets up to see them and their friends, he gets a video call and when he answers it, he sees on the other end an elderly man with a long silver beard wearing a blue magician's outfit. Mason recognized the man when the screen appeared.

"Master Yen Sid." Mason greeted.

"So you are the new Keyblade wielder. Am I wrong?" Yen Sid asked with a serious look.

"Well… No. How did you know?" Mason asked.

"Mason, it is known that the Keyblades choose their master and one chose you." Yen Sid added.

"Are you sure it did?" Mason asked.

"Yes, Mason. I have seen your fighting abilities last night and it is clear that the Keyblade has made the right choice." Yen Sid answered.

"Of course it has, Master Yen Sid." Mason replied.

"Now, I will send you three weapons for the three young royals. I will notify you when you decide that you are ready." Yen Sid finished.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Mason thanked with a bow as he hung up. Then three orbs of light appeared in front of Mason and each one formed a different weapon; a sword, a staff, and a shield. However, as he was about to pick them up, the bell on the clock tower rang, signaling the end of the school day. The doors to the school opened up, with Sofia, Amber, and James walking down the front steps.

"Mason!" Sofia called out as she ran down the steps. James and Amber followed her.

"Sofia. How was your day?" Mason asked.

"It was great. We learned about manners, dancing, magic, and fencing." Sofia explained.

"Cool. Speaking of fencing, a friend of mine just sent me some weapons and told me to give them to you." Mason answered as he pulls out the three weapons Master Yen Sid gave him.

"Weapons?" James asked with a clueless look.

"Yeah. For James, a long sword." Mason said as he hands James the Dream Sword.

"Sweet!" James said, examining the Dream Sword.

"For Sofia, a magical staff." Mason continued, giving Sofia the Dream Rod.

"Yay!" Sofia cried happily, seeing the Dream Rod for the first time.

"And for Amber, a powerful shield, useful for striking down enemies." Mason finished, handing Amber the Dream Shield.

"Well, at least I can protect myself now." Amber replied, looking over the Dream Shield.

"I can't wait to try this out." James added, testing out the Dream Sword.

As if on cue, they all hear an explosion and screaming coming from somewhere not too far away. Mason was the first to hear the commotion.

"And it looks like you picked the perfect time to do it, James. Let's go!" Mason said as he directed Sofia, Amber, and James to the source of the explosion.

* * *

><p>In Dunwitty, Xaldin, Luxord, and Vexen are causing a town-wide panic. Luxord used his cards to trap several villagers within them. Vexen created a blizzard from his shield which froze numerous buildings, trapping any inhabitants inside. Xaldin used his lances to slash many other buildings into pieces, even some that were already evacuated before Vexen froze them.<p>

"Hey Xaldin, how will we know that brat with the Keyblade will hear us?" Vexen asked as he froze a nearby building.

"Take your time, Vexen. With all the damage we caused, he would surely come to us." Xaldin replied.

And he was right. They heard multiple footsteps coming their way. They turned to see Mason, Sofia, Amber, and James entering the village.

"Ah, perfect timing." Luxord said.

"You again!? Don't you ever give up?" Mason asked as the four heroes stopped in front of them.

"Apparently, I don't. I believe we got off on the wrong foot the last time we met. Allow me to introduce ourselves." Xaldin replied "I'm sure you have heard of the Heartless, but if you haven't, they are creatures that are born from the darkness within people's hearts. If a strong-willed person becomes a Heartless, that person's empty shell forms into a Nobody."

"A Nobody?" Mason asked with a confused look.

"They're the enemies that were with me the night we met." Xaldin explained.

"So you're the one that kidnapped Sofia?!" an angered Mason demanded.

"Correct. We are known as Organization XIII. This is Luxord, the Gambler of Fate." Xaldin introduced as Luxord threw six cards at them. The four heroes dodged the cards, which exploded when they hit the ground. "Vexen, the Chilly Academic." he continued as Vexen shot a beam of ice from his shield, which Amber blocked with her own. "And I am Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer." he finished as he used his lances to create a windstorm, which knocked the heroes back.

"What reason do you have for kidnapping Sofia last night?!" Mason asked with rage.

"Oh yeah, that. I did it so I would lure you out of the shadows." Xaldin replied "What we were really after was her amulet!"

"Her amulet?" Mason asked as he looked at Sofia holding on to the Amulet of Avalor with worry.

(Battle music: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST - The 13th Struggle)

"Yes, but sadly, she refused to give it to us, so we had to take it by force." Vexen answered "But now that you're here, our mission is crystal clear. Prepare to die!"

"I don't think so!" Mason shouted as he unsheathes his Keyblade. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready!" James answered as he pulled out his Dream Sword.

"I'm not afraid!" Sofia added as she summons her Dream Rod.

"That's right! No one kidnaps my sister!" Amber finished as she readies her Dream Shield.

Mason charged at Xaldin, but Vexen intercepted his attack and pushed him back with his shield. Then Luxord threw 20 cards at the heroes, but James deflected them across the village with his sword. Afterwards, Sofia fired a Thundaga spell at Luxord, but Xaldin created a wind barrier around Luxord to block it. Xaldin then fired a wind ball at the heroes, which was blocked by Amber's shield.

"…These guys are tough." Amber pointed out.

"No kidding." Mason added "We should pick them off one by one. Sofia, you handle Luxord. Amber, you take Vexen. James, you and I will deal with Xaldin." Everyone agreed on Mason's plan and went to attack their respectful target.

Sofia cast an Aeroga spell which blew Luxord toward the northeast and she chased after him. Amber attempted to hit Vexen with her shield, but he jumped out of the way toward the west and Amber followed him, leaving Xaldin to face Mason and James alone.

* * *

><p>Luxord used his cards to block most of the spells Sofia cast at him, but before he could counterattack, Sofia froze his hand with a Blizzaga spell and the knocked him down to the ground with an Aeroga spell. She charged up a Thundaga spell to knock him into submission, but before the spell was fired, Luxord, being his unfair self, did the impossible.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Luxord interrupted as he pulled out from his coat pocket two cards, which contained two people. One contained a girl with dark skin and messy black hair wearing an orange shirt with a red dress. The other had a fair-skinned girl with raven hair wearing a light blue dress. Sofia almost immediately identified the two girls trapped in the cards.

"Ruby! Jade! What have you done to them?!" Sofia demanded.

"Oh, I've done nothing harmful to them… yet." Luxord teased.

Luxord's actions left Sofia to make a choice. If she attacks Luxord, her friends will get hurt, but if she doesn't, they'll remain trapped in his cards forever. She was about to lower her guard until she heard a voice from behind her that she recognized.

"Leave her alone! GATHER!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, James and Mason were handling Xaldin well together. Whenever one of them blocks one of Xaldin's attacks, they counterattack with their own. The longer they last against Xaldin, the harder it gets for them to beat him. Mason was about to pin him down from the roof of a frozen building when he saw Luxord teasing Sofia with two cards he has in his free hand with his other hand frozen by Sofia.<p>

"Crap! James, you keep Xaldin busy. I'm going to lend a helping hand." Mason said with a serious look. James at first hesitated, but nodded to Mason, letting him go. Mason then ran across numerous rooftops to help Sofia. He then called out to Luxord and casts a Magnega spell. "Leave her alone! GATHER!"

Then a red orb and a blue orb revolving around a larger white orb appeared over both of their heads and the two cards in Luxord's hand were being pulled by a magnetic force towards the three orbs.

"NO!" Luxord shouted as the three orbs disappear, leaving the cards airborne. Then a figure grabbed the cards and landed in front of Sofia, who recognized the figure when he landed.

"Mason!" a surprised Sofia said as Mason turned around to face her.

"I believe these are yours." Mason added as he handed Sofia the cards with Ruby and Jade trapped in them, which made Luxord very angry. Mason then turned back to Luxord with an enraged look.

"You interrupted my victory!" Luxord yelled.

"_You _shouldn't use hostages as a shield." Mason chided as he pointed his Keyblade towards him. "Now I suggest you get out of here before I really get mad."

"Ha. I feel somewhat sorry for all those people I imprisoned." Luxord sarcastically apologized as he disappears from their sight. Then the two cards began to glow bright, forcing Mason and Sofia to shield their eyes. When the light faded, they see the two girls freed from their cards. Sofia immediately ran to them.

"Ruby! Jade!" Sofia called out to the two girls, who then turn around to see her.

"Sofia!" Ruby shouted as she and Jade reunite with Sofia.

"I've missed you so much!" Sofia exclaimed with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Us too!" Jade added. She then notices Mason walking to the three girls. "Who's your new friend?"

"Ruby, Jade, this is Mason Gray. He saved me from being kidnapped last night." Sofia answered. Mason waves to them.

"Cool!" Ruby and Jade said simultaneously. Suddenly, they hear clashing sounds nearby.

"Guess I need to get back to James. Ruby, Jade, get somewhere safe. Sofia, go help Amber." Mason ordered.

"Okay!" Sofia replied as she runs to help Amber.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia: Not bad.<strong>

**Me: Thank you. I came up with it myself.**

**James: *walks in* Hey Archer.**

**Me: Hey James. You just missed the new chapter.**

**James: Aw, man.**

**Me: But don't worry. I'll upload it soon.**

**James: Thanks, Archer.**

**Me: I'm gonna see how Mason's training is doing. You readers please review. Peace!**


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

**James: *walks in the studio training area to see me and Mason sparring* Hey, you guys.**

**Me: James. What brings you here?**

**James: Just wondering when the next chapter will be up.**

**Me: Well, you're in luck. The chapter is finished.**

**James: Awesome! *runs out of the training room***

**Mason: He seems to be cheerful today. Is there something wrong?**

**Me: Nah! He's just excited about the new chapter. Care to see it with him?**

**Mason: Sure. Why not?**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

(Battle theme: Same as last chapter)

James was doing his best keeping Xaldin busy while Mason left to help Sofia rescue a pair of hostages Luxord kept in his cards, but it looked like Xaldin managed to land a few heavy hits on the young prince. James was about to collapse to the ground when all of a sudden, Xaldin was knocked back by a Blizzaga spell. Then he heard a voice beside him that was familiar.

"Are you alright, James?"

"Huh?" James asked as he looks to his left to find Mason standing beside him. "Took you long enough to get here." He then kneeled to the ground, holding his side in pain. Mason looked at his injuries.

"Looks like you took quite a beating. I got something that can help. Heal!" Mason said as he cast a Curaga spell on James.

"…Thanks. I needed that." James thanked as he got up, feeling his strength returning. They then see Xaldin getting up, shaking off the damage.

"No problem. Get ready for round 2." Mason replied as he turns to face Xaldin.

"Got it." James added as he prepares for battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amber and Vexen were striking each other with their shields. Vexen carelessly used his powers of ice to incapacitate Amber, who keeps dodging his attacks. He was about to finally land an attack on Amber with his shield, but suddenly, he finds his attack parried by a rod. Amber looks up to see Sofia blocking Vexen's attack.<p>

"Sofia!" a surprised Amber called out as Sofia pushes Vexen back with her Dream Rod.

"Need some help?" Sofia asked as she helps Amber back on her feet.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be teaching that Luxord guy a lesson?" Amber asked.

"He was holding Ruby and Jade hostage in his cards and after Mason rescued them, he fled." Sofia explained. They then look toward Vexen.

"Two against one, huh? No matter, I'll take you both on." Vexen said as he charges at the two princesses.

"You ready, Amber?" Sofia asked as she readies her Dream Rod.

"Definitely. Time to give this cold hard creep a meltdown." Amber answered as she prepares her Dream Shield.

* * *

><p>James and Mason have alternated between attacks against Xaldin. If Xaldin blocks an attack from one of them, the other strikes at him. They even anticipated Xaldin's aerial attacks and they both dealt damage against him. Though he underestimated them, Xaldin withstood the hits they dealt. With the weapons he wields, he could be able to take on both of his opponents at once.<p>

"Come on. Is that all you got? I've seen Demyx fight better than that." Xaldin taunted.

"We're just getting started." Mason retaliated as he and James prepare for another attack.

James ran full force towards Xaldin, but he anticipated James' assault and fired a wind ball at James which knocked him back towards his starting point. Mason then fired a Firaga at Xaldin, who deflected the spell with one of his lances and retaliated with another wind ball. However, Mason saw that maneuver earlier, so he sent it back towards him using a Reflega spell and Xaldin was hit with his own attack.

"Cheap shot, kid." Xaldin said, shaking off the damage. Then he heard his headset go off. Xaldin then answered.

"Xaldin, I need you, Luxord, and Vexen to report back to Castle Oblivion immediately." Xemnas commanded on the other end.

"Understood, Master." Xaldin replied as he hung up. "Consider this battle a draw. We will meet again. And this time, I will win." He then floated to the air to find Vexen battling Sofia and Amber.

* * *

><p>Vexen suddenly found himself battling the sibling duo of Sofia and Amber. Even though he can easily block Sofia's spells, he narrowly dodged Amber's shield. Vexen was about to counterattack after dodging Sofia's Aeroga spell when he heard Xaldin call out to him.<p>

"Vexen! Tell Luxord we need to regroup at Castle Oblivion now!" Xaldin shouted to Vexen.

"Are you serious?!" Vexen complained. Xaldin nodded and disappeared. "Fine! You win this round, princesses, but when we meet again, victory shall be mine." Vexen then disappeared from Sofia and Amber's sight.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sofia said, surprised.

"I'll say." Amber added. Then they went to the center square to meet with Mason and James and along the way, Sofia finds something on the ground. It was a gold disc-shaped object and on one face of the object was a sun.

"What's that, Sofia?" Amber asked about the object Sofia found.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it looks somehow familiar." Sofia answered.

Later, all of the heroes, including Ruby and Jade, made it out of the village and into Sofia's castle, where they meet with King Roland in the throne room.

"Ah, Mason. You made it. Now, I shall tell you a story I heard when I was Sofia's age." King Roland said.

"I'm all ears." Mason said as he and the rest of the heroes approach him to listen closely.

"A long time ago, a war raged on and the soldiers of the gods were on the brink of defeat. Then, the Elemental Guardians appeared and fought to defend their homeland against evil. The source of their power was those of seven mystical medallions." King Roland explained.

"Medallions?" Amber asked.

"Yes. They each held a different element: Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Ice, Light, and Darkness." King Roland continued "But one day, those people in black coats you encountered in the village who calls themselves Organization XIII created a being so powerful an entire army can strike him down and he'll come out of the battlefield without a scratch. As the soldier was about to finish the warriors, each of them transferred the remains of their powers to their medallions and scattered them across the multiverse."

"Whoa. Guess they weren't just a story." James added.

"Now, about last night when you arrived. One of my astronomers witnessed a white comet crash in the village." King Roland continued "When we got a closer look, the object that fell was a gold disc and on the face of the object was a sun."

"Did it look just like this one?" Sofia asked as she pulled out the object she found. Sofia's discovery surprised her own father.

"Where did you find that?" King Roland asked his daughter.

"In the village. Why'd you ask?" Sofia replied.

"Sofia, that disc you have there is the one of the Elemental Medallions." King Roland answered.

"Really?!" Sofia asked surprised at what she found "So the white comet last night was…"

"Yes, Sofia. The white comet was the Medallion of Light." King Roland confirmed. "Now that you already found one of the Elemental Medallions, you must find the other six."

"Other six?" Mason asked with a puzzled look.

"Yes. I called an old friend while you were at the school and asked him if he could come by and accompany you." King Roland answered. Then they hear engines rumbling. "Oh, that must be him. Come with me." Then the heroes, Ruby, and Jade come out of the castle to see a red and yellow starship land in the castle's courtyard. The cockpit opens to see a boy exit the ship. He was around Mason's age with spiky, dark brown hair wearing a black and silver jumpsuit with yellow straps, black and silver fingerless gloves, black and yellow shoes, and a silver crown necklace.

"Sora! Long time no see." King Roland greeted "Everyone, this is Sora. He and his friends Riku, Donald, and Goofy were the ones who originally defeated Organization XIII. We met three years after the war." Sora then waves to everyone, smiling. Mason then approaches him.

"It's great to finally meet you, Sora. My name is Mason Gray and these are my friends: Sofia, Amber, James, Ruby, and Jade." Mason greeted as he introduced his friends to Sora.

"I already know who you are. Master Yen Sid told me everything before I arrived." Sora replied.

"You knew about my Keyblade?" Mason asked, unsheathing his Sleeping Lion.

"You're not the only Keyblade wielder in the multiverse." Sora answered as he summons his Kingdom Key. "Now, as King Roland told me while you guys were at the school, the Elemental Medallions have scattered to seven different worlds. My friend Donald has installed this radar that can track down the closest Elemental Medallion. And good news: the power source for this radar is one Elemental Medallion."

"That's a good sign." James said relieved about what the radar's power source is.

"Sofia, would you hand me the Medallion of Light?" Sora asked. Sofia simply gave him the Medallion of Light and he placed it in a compartment which not only powers the radar, but also keeps them stored. Then Sora turns on the radar and almost immediately, a ringing sound goes off.

"Guess the radar already picked up a signal of the next Elemental Medallion." Sora said.

"That was fast. Where is it?" Mason asked.

"According to these coordinates, the next Elemental Medallion is in a game called Sugar Rush." Sora answered, looking at the dimensional radar in the Gummi Ship.

"Sugar Rush? Amber and I love that game!" Sofia exclaimed, surprised to hear where it is.

"Well get ready, because that's where we're going." Sora added as he, Mason, Sofia, Amber, and James enter the Gummi Ship "King Roland, my friend, don't you worry. I'll make sure your children come back unharmed."

"Good luck and be careful out there!" King Roland shouted as he, Ruby, and Jade wave goodbye to them. Then a portal opened in the sky and the Gummi Ship flew right into it and the portal closes afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>*Me and Mason walk in to see James training with his Dream Sword alone*<strong>

**Me: Getting some training?**

**James: Yeah. I need to be at my best in case I have to face something later.**

***Sofia and Amber run in the studio***

**Me: What's going on?**

**Sofia: The Heartless are attacking the studio.**

**Me: What?!**

**Amber: Yeah. And there are hundreds of them.**

**Me: Looks like you've got yourself a chance, James.**

**Mason: C'mon! We got some Heartless to slay. *Summons Sleeping Lion***

**James: Right!**

**Me: I knew those weapons came in handy. You readers please review. Peace!**


	6. Sweet and Sour

***I come in the studio to find Vanellope von Schweetz and the Sugar Rush Racers inside***

**Me: You're early.**

**Gloyd: No, you're just late.**

**Me: You guys here for the new chapter?**

**Vanellope: Yeah. I can't wait to see it.**

**Me: Here it is.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 5: Sweet and Sour

In Castle Oblivion's circular throne room, Xaldin, Luxord, and Vexen appear out of a corridor of darkness and kneel to Xemnas. They were in Enchancia battling Mason and the young royals when they were summoned. The three stand up to hear the news.

"Master Xemnas, what reason do you have for summoning us?" Xaldin asked.

"Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, one of our Nobody patrol guards has found one of the Elemental Medallions in Twilight Town." Xemnas answered.

"Elemental Medallions? Is this true?" Luxord asked with a clueless look.

"Yes. After you three left on your mission, Zexion has informed me that one of our patrol guards witnessed a black comet crash in front of the train station. This is what crashed." Xemnas said. A Samurai Nobody comes in bringing the Elemental Medallion on a pedestal. It has the same look as the Medallion of Light, only the face has a crescent moon on it. The three look at the Medallion.

"So this is one of the Elemental Medallions. Interesting." Vexen said inspecting the Medallion.

"Unfortunately, when Zexion located the Medallion, he also witnessed one of the Keyblade wielder's friends find another." Xemnas added.

"So they're after the Medallions also. Should we intercept them, Master?" Xaldin asked.

"Stand down. I've already sent Larxene and Lexaeus to their next destination." Xemnas replied.

"Are you sure they can handle them?" Vexen asked with doubt.

"Do not worry, Vexen. They are powerful enough to incapacitate one Keyblade wielder." Xemnas calmly replied with an evil look.

* * *

><p>The Gummi Ship is traveling through an inter-dimensional bridge on their way to Sugar Rush. In the Gummi Ship's cockpit, Mason, Sofia, Amber, and James explain to Sora what happened in Enchancia, where they found the Medallion of Light.<p>

"So let me get this straight, you were mysteriously teleported to Enchancia with no memory whatsoever, obtained a Keyblade from a strange light, rescued Sofia from Xaldin, met her family, and found the Medallion of Light in Dunwitty. Am I right?" Sora asked after hearing Mason's explanation.

"Yeah, that's what happened so far. How much farther are we to Sugar Rush?" Mason replied.

"The gate should open any minute." Sora reported, who was piloting the ship. Then, the heroes start hearing noises from the lower deck. "What was that?"

"I think it came from one of the cabins. We should take a look." James suggested. After Sora turns on the ship's Auto Pilot, they left to investigate the noise. They enter the cabin that the noise came from, only to find it empty.

"Weird. I thought we'd find someone in here." Sora said.

"Well, whoever was in here, I bet that they're long gone." Mason added.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back to the cockpit." James replied as he and the others turn around. But when the heroes were about to leave the cabin, they hear quiet snickering. Sofia almost instantly figured out who was in the cabin.

"Come on out, you guys. I know you're still in there." Sofia said. Then, a group of children come out of their hiding places. The rest of the heroes turn around to see them.

"How did they get in here?" Mason asked with a surprised look.

"They probably saw me landing the ship and snuck inside while I wasn't looking." Sora answered. Then, Sofia remembered something very important.

"Oh, why didn't I do this sooner? Mason, Sora, these are my friends from Royal Prep: Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid." Sofia said introducing her friends from the academy.

"Pleased to meet you both." Hildegard greeted. Sofia then explained how she and Mason met and what happened in Dunwitty.

"He sure sounds cool. Did he really save you with a Keyblade?" Zandar asked.

"He sure did. Show them, Mason." Sofia answered. Mason then showed everyone his Sleeping Lion Keyblade, which amazed them all.

"Wow! A real Keyblade." Jin said. "Can you show us some moves?" Then they heard an alarm go off from the cockpit.

"I would like to, but we're getting close to our destination." Mason answered as he, Sora, and the royals leave the cabin and make their way to the cockpit. After entering, Sora went into the pilot's seat and turned off the Auto Pilot. Then, a keyhole-shaped portal opens in front of the ship.

"What is that?!" Vivian asked.

"A Keyhole. It acts as a portal to our destination." Sora answered. "Hang on!" the ship travels through the Keyhole and it closes afterwards.

The Gummi Ship then enters through the Keyhole and lands in an open field. Sora, Mason, and the royals then exit the ship. They look at their surroundings and find themselves amazed by the environment, especially Sofia and Amber.

"Wow! This place is beautiful." Sofia said admiring the look of the game.

"I know, but this is no time for sightseeing. We have an Elemental Medallion to find." Mason replied. Despite the complaints he got from the two princesses, he is being serious.

"Now, according to the radar, the next Medallion should be that way." Sora reported, pointing towards a mountain in the shape of a soda bottle. They start their trek towards the mountain, when all of a sudden a candy-themed go-kart speeds past them. "Whoa! Where did that come from?!"

"I think we landed near some sort of race track in the game." James answered. Then, some more candy and sweets themed karts zoom by.

"From the look of those karts, I'd say those must be the racers." Sofia reported.

"You mean we're in a candy-themed racing game?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah. We should be able to catch up to them if we follow the track." Sofia suggested. The heroes then followed the racers to a large castle in the distance. "This must be where they're going." They enter the castle and find themselves in the throne room.

"Could this be where those racers we saw live?" Sora asked.

"That's correct." a voice answered. The heroes turn to see who said that. It came from a girl with black hair tied in a short ponytail with various candies stuck to it wearing a teal hoodie with a brown candy wrapper skirt, mismatched teal stockings and black boots.

"Were you with those racers that sped past us?" Sora asked the girl.

"Yeah, they're my friends. My name's Vanellope von Schweetz. I'm the President of Sugar Rush." the girl introduced "What are your names?"

"My name's Mason and these are my friends: Sora, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid." Mason said as he introduced himself and his friends to Vanellope. "We were wondering if you or your friends have seen an object crash into your game."

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, I did see a cyan comet crash near Diet Cola Mountain yesterday." Vanellope answered.

"That's where we were going before you drove past us." Sora replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you when you came here. I was too focused on the race." Vanellope added.

"Race?" James asked.

"Yeah, the game's Random Roster Race. We race one lap around the speedway and the first nine racers becomes tomorrow's roster." Vanellope explained.

"So this race helps the players decide who they can choose?" Mason asked. Vanellope nodded. "Sounds interesting."

"Excuse me, but I've got a question. How exactly did you become President of your game?" Sofia asked. Upon hearing that question, Vanellope only sighed with a bit of disappointment.

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that. Let me answer your question with a little history of my game." Vanellope replied as she sits on her throne "Sugar Rush was one of the most popular racing games in all of Game Central Station."

"Game Central Station?" Clio asked.

"It's where all of the games you know about are connected." Vanellope answered "Anyway, 15 years ago the day my game got plugged in, a sinister game character known as Turbo infiltrated Sugar Rush in the middle of the night, disguised himself as his alternate persona, King Candy, tampered with my code box turning me into a glitch, and imprisoned the memories of all the others."

"How could this Turbo turn you into a glitch? You look perfectly normal." James said.

"Actually…" Vanellope replied as she got off her throne and began to glitch before returning to normal, which shocked everyone. "That's right, and the worst part is that glitches can never leave their game."

"What a shame." Hildegard said.

"Yeah, I know, but I managed to get my glitching under control. After that, he made a law stating that no glitch should be allowed to race." Vanellope added continuing her story "He was worried that if I entered the race and crossed the finish line, the game would reset. He then ordered the other racers to destroy my karts every time I tried to enter with one."

"Sounds like something a coward would do." Jun said. Vanellope nodded in agreement and continued her story.

10 minutes later…

"…And that's how I became President." Vanellope finished. The heroes are awestruck after hearing Vanellope's story.

"Wow. I can't believe they treated you like that." Clio said with a surprised look.

"Who would've thought that you used to be a princess until now?" Sofia asked.

"Well, like I said, after crossing the finish line, the code restored me into a princess, but I decided to change my title to President." Vanellope answered. Then, 14 other children wearing candy-themed clothing come into the throne room. "Guys, you made it." She then glitches to the other racers.

"Are those your friends?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they are." Vanellope answered "Everyone, these are my friends: Taffyta Muttonfudge, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Swizzle Malarkey, Snowanna Rainbeau, Candlehead, Citrusella Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Sticky Wipplesnit, and Nougetsia Brumblestain."

After Mason introduced himself and his friends to the rest of the racers, Vanellope then asked Sora and Mason why they are here. Just as Sora was about to answer, they hear a buzzing noise outside the castle.

"What is that sound?" Mason asked.

"Sounds like Cy-Bugs are attacking the game!" Vanellope answered as she, the other racers, and the heroes exit the castle to see a colony of Cy-Bugs flying about in the game.

"Those are the Cy-Bugs?!" James asked with fear.

"Yeah, and it looks like we have to drive them out." Rancis answered.

"You just read my mind." Mason replied as he and Sora summon their Keyblades and prepare for battle.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, what do you think? *The lights unexpectedly go out* Hey, who turned out the lights?! I can't see a thing!<strong>

***I find the light switch and when I turn them on…***

**Everyone in the story: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARCHER!**

**Me: Whoa! As Johnny Test would say, I did not see that coming!**

**Rancis: What do you think bro?**

**Me: You guys did all this for me?**

**Zandar: We sure did. The party was Sofia and Vanellope's idea.**

**Me: Thanks you two. This is gonna be the greatest birthday of my life.**

**Vanellope: No problem.**

**Sofia: It was you who helped us, so we decided to return the favor.**

**Me: Thank you all. You readers please review. Peace!**


	7. Enter the Scarlet Warrior

***I come in the studio to find only Sofia, Vanellope, and Mason inside.***

**Me: Where's everyone else?**

**Vanellope: Sora's training the other royals and the other racers are exploring the rest of the studio.**

**Me: Oh yeah. Hey, in one of the reviews I got, a reader gave me use of his OC.**

**Sofia: Cool! Who is it?**

**Me: You'll see.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 6: Enter the Scarlet Warrior

A dark corridor opens somewhere on a hill near the Candy Cane Forest in Sugar Rush and out of the corridor came two people in black coats. One was a large man with auburn hair slicked back into messy spikes and the other was a slim woman with jaw-length blonde hair that has been slicked back and with two long strands styled into what appears to be antennae sticking out.

"Are you sure this is where our master told us to intercept that Keyblade wielder and his friends, Larxene?" the man asked.

"Don't fret, Lexaeus. Zexion said that another one of these so-called Elemental Medallions is here and I have a feeling that they'll be here for it." Larxene answered. At that moment, the Keyhole opened in the sky and out came the heroes' ship.

"It looks like they came right on schedule." Lexaeus reported. Then, they see 15 different candy-themed children in their respectful karts speed past the forest.

"What are those?" Larxene asked with surprise and confusion.

"I'd say those kids are some of the inhabitants of this world." Lexaeus answered. After the kids leave their sight, they see the heroes enter a castle in the distance. It was then they see an army of Cy-Bugs flying towards the castle. "Even this world has its share of enemies. Don't you agree, Larxene?"

"Most definitely, But I think we should add a touch of darkness." Larxene replied as she summoned a group of creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Some are wearing silver armor with a red and black emblem wielding swords while others are tall with pitch black skin.

"Ah yes. I almost forgot about the Heartless. I'm sure these can assist those bugs." Lexaeus added as he and Larxene proceed past the Candy Cane Forest and they see the heroes as well as the children from earlier prepare to fight the Cy-Bugs.

* * *

><p>Mason, Sora, and the children are taking down Cy-Bug after Cy-Bug with ease. Mason and Sora are effectively using their Keyblades to destroy any Cy-Bug that charged at them. James was holding his own against the Cy-Bugs. When a Cy-Bug got near, James destroyed it with his Dream Sword. Even Sofia and Amber were able to handle their share of Cy-Bugs. Sofia used an array of spells to either destroy or incapacitate a Cy-Bug while Amber blocked their attacks with her Dream Shield. After what seemed like an hour, all of the Cy-Bugs were destroyed.<p>

"…I think that's all of them." Sora reported.

"Man, I never knew that Cy-Bugs can pack quite a punch." James added. Then, out of nowhere, he is struck from behind by a Neoshadow. James cringed in pain.

"James!" Sofia cried out. Then, five more Neoshadows and around 10 Armored Knights appeared.

"What are those?" Amber asked with fear.

"Heartless." Sora answered. "They're creatures born from the darkness within people's hearts. Only the power of the Keyblade can release the hearts from the darkness. I've dealt with them many times before."

"I've heard about the Heartless. I just never saw them in person before." Mason said.

"There's a first for everything, Mason." Sora replied as he readies his Kingdom Key. "You ready?"

"Of course." Mason answered as he prepares his Sleeping Lion. But before they get the chance to attack, a woman with long, blonde hair in a scarlet jumpsuit appears and slays all of the Heartless in sight. Sofia almost immediately recognized her when all of the Heartless vanish.

"Scarlet!" Sofia called out to the woman.

"You know her?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Everyone, this is my guardian, the Scarlet Warrior." Sofia introduced to her friends

"Hello, everyone." The Scarlet Warrior greeted as she turns to face the heroes. Mason then introduced himself and the rest of his friends to the Scarlet Warrior.

"Hold on. How did you find us?" Sora asked with surprise. The Scarlet Warrior then began to explain.

"On the night of your friend's arrival in Enchancia, I witnessed a man in a black coat kidnap Sofia. I did not see his face when he appeared, but he did have long, black dreadlocks." Scarlet Warrior explained.

"Black dreadlocks, you say?" Mason asked. Scarlet Warrior nodded. Mason remembered who it was she saw. "Xaldin!"

"You met him before?" Scarlet Warrior asked.

"Pretty much. He's the one who kidnapped Sofia." Mason answered. Scarlet Warrior continued her story.

10 minutes later…

"…and as to why I came to this world, your friend Master Yen Sid sent me to aid you on your quest for the Elemental Medallions." Scarlet Warrior finished. Mason was surprised about hearing the news.

"Well, I would say that we don't want someone slowing us down, but we need all the help we can get finding the Medallions." Sora said.

"I agree. Vanellope, you did say the comet landed near Diet Cola Mountain, right?" Mason asked the young president. Vanellope nodded. It was at that point that three more people showed up. One was a large man with messy brown hair wearing an orange shirt over a green shirt, both under brown overalls with a broken strap. Another was a much shorter man with brown hair wearing a blue carpenter shirt over a white shirt with golden boots and gloves that match his golden hammer and a blue cap with the initials "FF" on it. The last one was a woman with short blonde hair with side bangs wearing black and red armor. Sora was the first to notice them.

"I take it they're your friends from any of the other games?" Sora asked Vanellope.

"Yeah. The big guy is my best friend, Wreck-it Ralph, the short fellow is his colleague, Fix-It Felix Jr. and the woman in the armor is Felix's wife, Sergeant Calhoun." Vanellope answered. "Hey you guys."

"Hey there Vanellope. Who are your new friends?" Ralph asked. Vanellope introduced Sora, Mason, and the young royals to Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun.

"It's nice to meet new faces." Calhoun greeted.

"Where you going?" Ralph asked.

"Diet Cola Mountain. A comet crashed there and we're gonna see what it was." Vanellope answered "You guys coming with us?"

"It sounds really important if you're going there. Count us in." Felix answered. Everyone then travels to Diet Cola Mountain in groups. Ralph and Sora are riding with Vanellope, Mason and James with Rancis, Sofia and Amber with Taffyta, Maya with Candlehead, Hildegard and Clio with Minty, Khalid with Swizzle, Jun and Jin with Gloyd, Vivian and Scarlet with Adorabeezle, the others in their own karts, and Felix riding with Calhoun on her hover cruiser.

"Are you sure Diet Cola Mountain is where the comet crashed, Vanellope?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. That's where I used to live before I became President." Vanellope answered. After about 20 minutes of driving, they reached their destination. "We're here."

"It looks gigantic!" Said Sofia looking at Diet Cola Mountain from up close.

"Alright, the way I see it, the comet landed somewhere along the mountain base." Vanellope reported.

"And from the look of the terrain, finding that comet isn't easy." Mason added. However, as ironic as it sounds, Rancis found the crash site.

"Guys, over here! I found it!" Rancis called out to the others. They meet with Rancis at the comet's crash site. When they approach the object that crashed, they find that it was a gold disc with a snowflake on the face.

"What kind of coin is that?" Taffyta asked with confusion.

"That's no coin, Taffyta. That's the Medallion of Ice!" Mason answered as he saw what it was.

"Medallion?" Candlehead asked.

"Yes, Candlehead. This is one of the seven Elemental Medallions. They each contain a different element: fire, water, thunder, earth, ice, light, and darkness. We already found the Medallion of Light in Sofia's world." Mason explained.

"That's all we need to hear from you." A voice spoke up. The heroes turn to see Larxene and Lexaeus standing behind them. It was Larxene who spoke.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Sora asked expecting an answer. Mason then remembered what they are wearing.

"Hold on. Those black coats… You're part of Organization XIII, aren't you?!" Mason asked with anger.

"That's right, Keyblade wielder. I am Larxene, the Savage Nymph." Larxene replied as she summons eight cyan and yellow knives and throws four of them at the heroes, which are deflected by James' Dream Sword.

"And I am Lexaeus, the Taciturn Stalwart." Lexaeus added as he summons a large axe sword and strikes the ground, causing it to shake around the heroes catching most of them off guard.

"So you know about the Medallions as well?" Sofia asked.

"That's correct. And it looks like you found another one." Larxene replied.

"Obviously." Gloyd added.

"However, our master wants them as well, so if you value your lives, I suggest you hand them over." Lexaeus commanded. The heroes hesitated at the command to surrender their Medallions until Mason spoke up.

"Very well. You can have them…" Mason said as he stepped forward. Larxene and Lexaeus smile evilly until he summoned his Keyblade and finished his sentence after blowing them back with an Aeroga spell "once you pry them from my cold dead hands!"

Mason's response left the heroes surprised and the two Organization members in shock and anger.

"Fine. Have it your way!" Larxene shouted as she snapped her fingers, summoning a Heartless the size of Sugar Rush Castle. It was a Cy-Bug/Dark Thorn hybrid with the Cy-Bug's green bug wings, broken chains wrapped around its arms and legs, a massive orange and green mane, and teal thorns overlapping its pitch black body. The enormous Heartless let out an earsplitting roar scaring the racers.

"Oh my land…" Felix said with fear.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! That is one huge Heartless!" Vanellope exclaimed cowering behind Sora.

"Strength is never measured in size, Vanellope." Ralph said as he cracked his knuckles, ready to fight the titan Heartless.

"That's right. It's not the size or the power, it's the teamwork." Sora replied summoning his Kingdom Key. The rest of the heroes summon their weapons to prepare for their fight against the super-sized Heartless.

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia: Amazing!<strong>

**Vanellope: I know, right?**

**Rancis: *walks in with the rest of the Sugar Rush racers* Hey, you guys.**

**Me: What's up, Rancis?**

**Rancis: I was wondering if you could train me and the others to wield our weapons.**

**Me: Gladly. Mason, Sofia, Vanellope, would you help me out on this?**

**All three: Sure!**

**Me: Thank you. Well, I'm going to train the others to wield their weapons. You readers please review. And to jakevoronkov1, thank you for giving me permission to use your OC. Peace!**


	8. Size vs Skill

***Rancis and James walk in on me building a set of Yu-Gi-Oh decks for a future story***

**Rancis: Hey Archer. Are you coming up with a new story?**

**Me: Yeah. I thought about making another crossover story.**

**James: Cool. You come up with any titles yet?**

**Me: So far, not a one.**

**James: Bummer.**

**Rancis: I'll say.**

**Me: Hey, why don't I teach you two how to duel so you can have some experience for the story?**

**Rancis and James: Count me in! ...Jinx! D'oh!**

**Me: Excellent. And while I teach these two, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 7: Size vs. Skill

The heroes are left standing face to face with the massive Heartless/Cy-Bug hybrid. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Sora, Mason, Scarlet, Sofia, Amber, and James prepare to fight it. The rest were scared from the roar it let out after it was summoned by Larxene and Lexaeus.

"What are you guys doing? That thing is massive, you can't take it down." Vanellope said trying to stop them.

"Actually, I've had my share of battling massive enemies, so there's no need to worry." Sora replied with Mason and Ralph nodding. The enormous Heartless let out another roar, signaling the beginning of the battle.

The titanic Heartless swung its massive claw at the heroes, but Scarlet and Mason block it with their blades. Sora and Ralph charge at the Heartless, but they're knocked back by its mane. The Heartless then used the thorns wrapped around its body to capture most of the racers, but Calhoun and Sofia shoot down the thorns. Amber throws her shield like a boomerang. The Heartless dodged it, but was struck from behind as it came back.

"How can we beat a Heartless that massive?" Mason asked.

"I faced one of these things before. It tries to hide itself within solid areas and only the Keyblade's light can only expose it." Sora answered.

"Are you serious?" Calhoun asked while shooting down four thorns with her blaster.

"I'm afraid so. And what's worse, it can turn invisible." Sora replied. They get the idea when it does so.

"Where did he go?" Felix said keeping his guard up.

"Try to listen for it. He may be invisible, but we can use sound to find it." Sora suggested. The heroes then stood where they are, on guard listening for the cloaked Heartless. Then, they get their chance when they hear a branch break off nearby.

"Over there!" Ralph reported pointing somewhere near Vanellope's favorite tree. Mason decides to expose it by casting a Firaga spell at it, followed by an Aeroga from Sofia. The combo created a blazing twister which swept away some of the bushes and caused the Heartless to reappear and protect itself from the attack, but the tornado swept it off its feet and the flames within damage it as the wind carries it across the forest. The Heartless lands disoriented after the fire tornado dies down.

"You ready to finish this, Mason?" Sora asked. Mason nodded. The two Keybladers then charge at the Heartless. It tries to claw at them, but they leap into the air and before it can counterattack, they strike it with a cross slash right at the chest. The Heartless roars in pain and defeat before fading away. The racers and the other heroes cheer in victory.

"You did it!" Vanellope shouted in happiness. "You showed that Heartless who's boss!"

"Thanks. With all of my friends at my side, we can overcome any obstacle." Sora said proudly. The heroes nod in agreement.

"Now that the Heartless is gone, can someone please tell us what is going on?" Taffyta asked demanding an explanation.

"Well, I already told you about the Medallions before, but it's best to start from the beginning." Mason replied. He then told Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and the racers what has happened up to this point, from his arrival in Enchancia to the recent battle against the Cy-Bugs and Heartless.

15 minutes later…

"Since then, I have been traveling across different worlds to find the Elemental Medallions and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands." Mason said finishing his explanation. The Core 4 and the Sugar Rush racers are intrigued to hear about what he and the others have been through.

"Whoa, those Medallions must be very important if you're looking for them." Rancis said. The other racers nod in agreement.

"There's just one thing I don't get: why do these Organization XIII guys want the Medallions so badly?" Felix asked.

"My guess is that they want to use their power to either take over the multiverse or flood it with Heartless." Sora replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Taffyta said with an uneasy look.

"For once, Taff, I agree with you on this." Vanellope replied.

"Hey, I have an idea: how about you come with us on our journey? If we increase our numbers, we have a better chance of finding the rest of the Medallions." Sora suggested. The racers and the Core 4 think about joining the heroes on their journey and after what seemed like an hour, they made their decision.

"Okay, we'll help you." Vanellope answered.

"Perfect! Now, all we need to do is put the Medallion of Ice in the radar's power grid and we'll find out where the next one is." Mason said.

"Good idea, Mason. Vanellope, you know this forest inside out, so lead the way." Sora ordered. Vanellope nods to that and starts to direct the heroes out of the forest.

* * *

><p>While Vanellope leads the heroes out of the Candy Cane forest, Larxene and Lexaeus find that they have defeated their Heartless. Larxene turns on her headset to report their progress to Castle Oblivion.<p>

"Master Xemnas, the Heartless has failed to defeat the Keybladers and they have the Medallion. What is our next course of action?" Larxene asked.

"I knew this would happen eventually." Xemnas chuckled. "Return to the castle. I will notify you when you have another mission."

"Understood, Master." Larxene replied as she hung up and opened a corridor of darkness. Before they stepped through, Lexaeus spoke up.

"Larxene, are you positive that intercepting those kids can complete out conquest?" Lexaeus asked with a doubtful look.

"Beats me, but I do know one thing, Lexaeus: with those Medallions, we can successfully complete Kingdom Hearts and we can finally have hearts of our own." Larxene answered as she entered through the corridor of darkness.

"For once, I hope you're right." Lexaeus replied as he followed after Larxene through the corridor which closes afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>*I watch Rancis and James have a practice duel with pre-built decks I kept stored. James is using a Wind-Up deck while Rancis is using a Six Samurai deck.*<strong>

**Sofia: *walks in* Hey, Archer. What are you up to?**

**Me: Hey, Sofia. I'm teaching your brother and Rancis how to duel so they can have some experience for this new story I came up with.**

**?: So I've heard.**

***We turn our heads to see Yuma Tsukumo and his friends come in the studio.***

**Yuma: You must be Ghost Archer. Am I right?**

**Me: As Phineas would say, yes. Yes I am.**

**Bronk: So, you called us here to discuss a new story?**

**Me: Yes, Bronk. Now, before we begin, I decided to create a new OC for the story. I can't tell you his name yet, but I can assure you that he is a professional.**

**Shark: Sounds like my kind of challenger.**

**Kite: Got that right, Shark.**

**Me: I'm sure of it. You readers please review. And as a bonus, I'm holding an OC contest to give my fellow readers a chance to have theirs featured in my story. The contest closes February 24. Peace!**


	9. The Race of a Lifetime

***I come in to see Yuma looking through his deck.***

**Me: Hey Yuma. Is something wrong with your deck?**

**Yuma: Not really. I'm just making sure it's all together for the new story.**

**Me: Makes sense. OK, I'm gonna give everyone that is going to be in the story a custom deck.**

**Yuma: Cool! I can't wait 'til it comes up.**

**Me: Thanks Yuma. And while I do, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 8: The Race of a Lifetime

After the encounter in Sugar Rush, Larxene and Lexaeus left the scene to regroup at Castle Oblivion. Upon seeing Xemnas in the main hall, they bow to him. After a few seconds, they stand back up.

"I can see that your mission was a failure. But, consider this a temporary setback." Xemnas said.

"I applaud your mercy on us, Master." Lexaeus replied.

"What is the current status of our search, Master?" Larxene asked.

"I got word from Saïx that Zexion has located another Elemental Medallion." Xemnas answered.

"Where did it land?" Larxene asked with a surprised look.

"We have not confirmed the location yet, but I will notify you when the location is confirmed." Xemnas answered.

"Understood, Master Xemnas." Larxene said as she and Lexaeus left the main hall.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vanellope had just directed the heroes to their ship, only to see it damaged from the recent attack. The hull and cockpit did not look too beat up, but the left wing was nearly torn off and two of the cannons are slashed apart.<p>

"What happened here?!" Sofia exclaimed with a worried look as Scarlet tried to comfort her.

"It looks like that battle gave our ship such a beating." Mason replied looking at the damage the Cy-Bugs and Heartless did to the Gummi ship. He looks inside the radar's power grid and sees that it is undamaged, much to the heroes' relief and puts the Medallion of Ice inside it, next to the Medallion of Light.

"Well, the ship may be damaged, but at least the radar's still in one piece." Mason reported as he exited the ship.

"That's a good sign. Now the radar is able to pick up a Medallion's signal from farther away." Sora said.

"How long will it take 'til it finds another one?" James asked.

"I'd say about 10 minutes, 15 tops." Sora answered.

"How do we pass the time 'til then?" Amber asked. Everyone began to think for a moment and then, Vanellope came up with an idea.

"How about you guys watch us race?" Vanellope suggested.

"Haven't you already raced before we came here?" Clio asked.

"That was just a practice run. I'm talking about the Random Roster Race. Vanellope told you about it when you came here, remember?" Candlehead replied. Everyone else nodded.

"Then this race is just what you need to relieve the boredom." Vanellope said with pride.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's do it!" Sofia said. It was at that point two donut cops arrive and see the heroes and their ship.

"Winchell, Duncan, you're here. I need you guys to fix up this spaceship until we come back from the Random Roster Race. If it starts to emit a ringing sound from inside, let us know." Vanellope ordered the two donut cops.

"Yes, Miss President! We'll get to work right away." Winchell replied with him and Duncan saluting as they got to work on the repairs.

* * *

><p>While the two donut cops left to repair the ship, the racers directed the other heroes to the speedway. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, the two Keybladers, and the young royals were in the stands meant for the fans to sit while the other racers are gathered in front of a podium in-between the stands where the fans sat. When all of the racers were in view of the podium, a short, green gumball with hands and feet walked out and spoke into the microphone with a low but subtle, monotone voice.<p>

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope." Sour Bill introduced. Then, Vanellope jumps out from behind curtain atop the podium, glitches into the air, and does a front flip before landing on her feet.

"Hello, everybody!" Vanellope shouted cheerfully as the fans cheered for her. "Thank you, Sour Bill, for that astounding introduction." She thanked as Sour Bill hopped off the podium he stood on. "And thank you avatars for this wonderful day of racing, but now that the arcade is closed, it's time to begin a clean slate and race to decide our new roster." Then, the screen showed 9 pictures of the last roster and the pictures turned into question marks.

"The first 9 racers across the finish line will represent Sugar Rush as the avatars for the next session." Vanellope continued as the fans began to chant, eager to see the race. "Okay, okay, calm down. Listen up, as we all know, this event is pay-to-play. The fee for this competition, as usual, is one gold coin from any of your previous winnings." She explained as she and the other racers pull out a gold coin with a small, crown-shaped hole in the middle.

"Now, without further delay, let the race begin!" Vanellope finished as she activated a catapult attached to the starting gate. She throws her coin onto the catapult, which launches the coin high into the air and the coin goes inside a gold trophy at the top of the gate.

"Vanellope von Schweetz!" The PA announcer announced as Vanellope slides down to her kart lined up at the starting line, with the fans cheering for her. Then, the catapult lowers again for the other racers to deposit each of their coins. After each racer has deposited their coin, they proceed down to their respectful karts, which are aligned in rows of three. The alignment is as shown:

Row 1: Taffyta, Vanellope, and Rancis

Row 2: Jubileena, Swizzle, and Candlehead

Row 3: Gloyd, Torvald, and Sticky

Row 4: Snowanna, Citrusella, and Minty

Row 5: Nougetsia, Crumbelina, and Adorabeezle

"This race could become interesting." James said.

"Of course it is. With a lineup like that, there's no telling who will win." Mason added.

"I hear you. But if there's one thing Vanellope is good at, it's racing." Ralph replied.

"Racers at the ready!" the PA announcer announced as the racers started up their karts. They give each other a glare, determined to win.

"3…2…1…GO!" the PA announcer counted down and the racers sped off at full speed out of the main square and towards Gumball Gorge. As they enter the gorge, gumballs the size of Wreck-it Ralph start to roll around the canyon. Some of the racers dodge the giant gumballs, but Swizzle and Torvald were hit by a blue gumball. Adorabeezle makes her way into fourth place and grabs an item box.

"Power up!" the PA announcer announced as a large vanilla ice cream cone appears on Adorabeezle's kart and she turns backwards to face the racers behind her. She fires the large scoop at them. Rancis and Minty speed up to evade the scoop, but Citrusella got hit by the scoop, stopping her progress. "Oh! A la mode!"

"Nice one!" James called out as Taffyta grabs an item box of her own.

"Sweet seekers!" the announcer reported. Then, small cannons appeared on the Pink Lightning. She aims the crosshairs at three racers in front of her.

"Stay sweet!" Taffyta shouted as she fires three orange balls at Snowanna, Nougetsia, and Sticky. The balls hit their karts sending them flying towards the end of the gorge and off the track.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two donut cops are repairing the ship. Winchell had just reattached the ship's cannons and is now fixing the left wing with Duncan. They give the wing a lift and reattach it to the Gummi Ship, which had all of the damage fixed. After it is attached, a ringing sound is heard from inside.<p>

"Ugh! What is that sound?" Duncan asked, covering his ears.

"It must be coming from inside." Winchell reported "We must report this to Vanellope right away."

"Right." Duncan replied as he and his partner left for the speedway.

Back on the track, Rancis had just made his way to fifth place after exiting Gumball Gorge. He looks into his mirror, only to see Jubileena and Gloyd come up from behind. He begins to think of what to do until he came up with an idea and grabs an item box.

On another part of the track, Vanellope is catching up to Candlehead, Crumbelina, and Taffyta. Crumbelina looks into her rearview mirror and sees her catching up.

"Huh? Here she comes!" Crumbelina called out to Taffyta, who gave an angry look. She looks to her right and comes up with an idea.

"Light them up, Candlehead!" Taffyta ordered. Then, Candlehead shifted to the right and began to ignite some cherry bombs.

"What's this? Cherry bombs!" the PA announcer reported. Noticing this, Vanellope gained some speed and passed the already lit bombs as they began to explode. Vanellope struggled to stay on the track as the four entered the cannon at the top. Suddenly, Vanellope thought of something and glitches right in front of them. This scared the three into spinning out halfway out of the cannon, which launched them all into the air. Vanellope lands safely on the other end of the track, but due to their loss of speed, the three landed off course and into Lemonade Lake. The three surface after a second with Taffyta crying and Crumbelina looking at the track in complete surprise.

"My candle!" Candlehead shouted, upset that her candle is out.

Happy and relieved to escape the trap, Vanellope gained a long enough lead ahead of the others and enters Mt. Sundae with Rancis close behind. She looks in her mirror and finds him, along with Swizzle and Adorabeezle. She slows down enough to line each of their karts up.

"Don't think that you're going to win this race, President." Swizzle said as he bumps into her. She begins to swerve for a good three seconds before regaining control of her kart.

"Is that so?" Vanellope retorted as she rams the Tongue Twister, which collides with the Kit Kart and the Ice Rocket. They spin out and Swizzle and Adorabeezle go off course into the snow bank while Rancis hits the road closed sign that hid the secret shortcut.

"Way to show them, kid!" Ralph cheered.

"You must care about Vanellope a lot." Mason said.

"Of course, she is my best friend. In fact, if it hadn't been for her saving me in Diet Cola Mountain, I wouldn't be able to regenerate." Ralph replied.

* * *

><p>Back on the track, Vanellope had just entered the Sugar Coated Caves. However, Rancis unexpectedly appeared and landed right beside her.<p>

"Rancis!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Well, surprised to see me again?" Rancis asked. She was about to answer until the downhill drop came. Vanellope took advantage of the Candy Kart having more handling and used the drop to get ahead of the Kit Kart. Rancis is surprised by this.

"She's fast, but I have a secret weapon I've been saving for a time like this." Rancis said as he pressed a button on the dashboard activating the item box he got before Cake Mountain.

Near the cave exit, Vanellope is laughing triumphantly after gaining a huge lead ahead of Rancis. She is about to exit the cave when all of a sudden, she crashes front-first into an oversized candy heart.

"Ouch! Sweet heart stopper!" The PA announcer announced.

"How in the fudge did that happen?!" Vanellope asked herself. Then, Rancis drove up and stopped right next to her.

"I'll be seeing you at the finish line, _sweetheart._" Rancis said as he winked to Vanellope, who suddenly blushed to his remark as he drove off towards the finish line. The princesses giggle slightly, catching Mason's attention.

"What's so funny?" Mason asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Look on the screen." Vivian answered. Mason didn't hesitate to look at the screen, which viewed Rancis give a wink to a blushing Vanellope before he drove off.

"So, are you thinking that Rancis has a crush on Vanellope?" Mason asked in confusion.

"That's right." Sofia answered with a smile.

Vanellope, who had just recovered from Rancis' Sweet Heart Stopper, makes her way into the finish line. She's inches behind Rancis and Taffyta, the latter fully dry from the lake. She tries to pass them, but the gap is too narrow for her kart. Having no other choice, she grabs an item box, allowing her to glitch ahead of them and cross the finish line, winning the race. Rancis crossed the finish line almost immediately, taking second with Taffyta taking third. The screen shows the results of the race:

1st Place: Vanellope von Schweetz

2nd Place: Rancis Fluggerbutter

3rd Place: Taffyta Muttonfudge

4th Place: Candlehead

5th Place: Crumbelina DiCaramello

6th Place: Gloyd Orangeboar

7th Place: Jubileena Bing-Bing

8th Place: Minty Zaki

9th Place: Adorabeezle Winterpop

10th Place: Torvald Batterbutter

11th Place: Sticky Wipplesnit

12th Place: Swizzle Malarkey

13th Place: Citrusella Flugpucker

14th Place: Nougetsia Brumblestain

15th Place: Snowanna Rainbeau

After the race Vanellope, Rancis, and Taffyta are given their trophies; gold for Vanellope, silver for Rancis, and bronze for Taffyta. Then the other heroes come down to the track to congratulate them on their efforts. After the ceremony, the two donut cops arrive.

"Miss President! We have some news." Winchell said catching his breath.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked.

"The ship is fully repaired and after reattaching the wing, there was this loud, ringing sound from within the ship." Duncan reported.

"That means the radar picked up the signal of another Elemental Medallion. Let's go!" Sora commanded, knowing what had happened. The rest of the heroes followed him back to the ship and board it.

"Did the radar find another Medallion?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken, it landed in a virtual reality world called Lyoko." Sora answered.

"Well, what are we waiting around for? Let's go get that Medallion!" Mason replied with pride.

Sora didn't hesitate to start up the ship for the heroes' trip to the next world. The fans, donut cops, and recolors wave goodbye to their friends as the ship traveled through the Keyhole on their way to Lyoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuma: Hold on. Does Rancis actually have a crush on Vanellope?<strong>

**Me: That's right, Yuma. In fact, one of the stories I read gave me the inspiration for that scene.**

**Yuma: Sounds interesting.**

***We enter the training room to see everyone gathered.***

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Sofia: Why did you bring us all here?**

**Me: Ah yes, my reason. The fact that I called you all here is that for the new story, I decided to give everyone their own decks.**

***Everyone cheers randomly.***

**Me: Now, I want the featured characters to form a single file line to claim your decks.**

***All of the characters from Sofia the First and Wreck-It Ralph line up and one by one, I give them a custom made deck.***

**Me: Now that each of you has their own unique deck, I want you to practice as much as you can for the story.**

***Everyone leaves the training room, leaving me and Yuma alone.***

**Yuma: You are quite the inspirer.**

**Me: I sure am, Yuma. You readers please review and Happy Valentine's Day. Peace!**


	10. The Big Crash

***James, Rancis, Gloyd and I are watching Ghost Rider in the theatre room***

**Rancis: Man, Ghost Rider is the coolest.**

**Me: Got that right.**

**Sofia: *walks in* Hey there, Archer. What you watching?**

**Me: Ghost Rider.**

**Sofia: Sounds scary.**

**Me: He does, but he's actually a good guy when you see what he did.**

**Sofia: That's a relief.**

**Me: *pauses the movie* Well, I guess I better see Kite. And while I do, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 9: The Big Crash

In a secluded laboratory in Castle Oblivion, a young man with steel-blue hair with messy bangs that cover the right side of his face wearing the black coat of Organization XIII is looking through the database for information on the Elemental Medallions. Then, a much older-looking man with frayed, blue hair that is slicked back into wild spikes at the top and reaches down to the middle of his back and an X-shaped scar between his golden yellow eyes wearing a similar black coat enters the laboratory.

"Zexion, have you located the Medallion yet?" the man who entered asked.

"I have, Saïx. If my deductions are correct, the Medallion appears to have landed in a type of virtual world." Zexion replied as he turned around to face his fellow member.

"A virtual world, you say?" Saïx asked.

"Yes. Once we have the Medallions in this virtual world, we'll be one step closer to completing Kingdom Hearts." Zexion replied as he turned back to screen.

"Perfect. I shall retrieve that Medallion." Saïx said as he turned to exit the laboratory, but Zexion stopped him in his tracks.

"I hear those Keybladers are powerful. It would be dangerous to find that Medallion alone. I'll ask Master Xemnas if he could send Marluxia to accompany you." Zexion suggested. Saïx only grinned with determination as he left the laboratory.

* * *

><p>The heroes are currently traveling to Lyoko in the Gummi Ship. While Sora is piloting the ship, looking around for an enemy attack with the young royals, Scarlet had just explained to Mason, the Core 4, and the Sugar Rush racers how she is Sofia's guardian.<p>

"So you really are Sofia's guardian?" Ralph asked. Scarlet only nodded to that. "This changes everything I know about her."

"Until our encounter in Sugar Rush, I did not believe that you were real. Or that you actually formed an army." Mason remarked.

"There are many things that you don't know until it happens. The night you arrived, I saw you fight those husks Xaldin called 'Nobodies' using that very Keyblade." Scarlet replied, pointing to Mason's Keyblade.

"If the Organization is after the Medallions, we need to be prepared for anything that comes our way." Mason said with determination. Suddenly, the ship began to rumble, causing most of the heroes to lose their balance.

"What was that?!" Vivian asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it cannot be good." Calhoun replied as she left the ship's training room. The rest of the heroes follow her to the cockpit and they see small ships with a black and red, heart-shaped emblem shooting at them.

"Heartless! They're attacking the ship!" Scarlet pointed out.

"I figured that out already. Zandar, Rancis, man the port cannons. James, Calhoun, take the starboard cannons. Battle stations, everyone!" Sora ordered. Zandar and Rancis came into a chamber where the portside cannons are located and mount the turrets that control them. James and Calhoun do the same at the starboard side.

"Here they come!" Taffyta exclaims as she sees about 10 Heartless ships approach the ship from the left.

"Port cannons, open fire!" Sora commanded as the two turrets from the left of the ship started shooting at the enemy ships, destroying them. Then 4 more ships start to shoot at the right side of the ship. Sora tries to keep the ship in place.

"Sofia, damage report." Sora commanded as he leveled the ship.

"Minimal damage on the starboard side." Sofia reported.

"Fire starboard cannons!" Sora commanded. The cannons mounted on the right side of the ship start shooting at the enemy ships and destroy them. With the Heartless ships destroyed, the heroes began to cheer.

"All right! We did it!" Vanellope cheered. Zandar, James, Rancis, and Calhoun came out of the turrets and into the cockpit to confirm the enemy ships' destruction, but just as Calhoun was about to say something, they feel a massive quake in the ship and an alarm begins to blare.

"W-w-what the hell is going on?!" Sora asked with worry.

"Another Heartless ship has ambushed us. Engines 2 and 3 are down." Sofia reported. Then, they see the Keyhole open, which drove away the hostile ship. The heroes enter the Keyhole and find themselves in a nosedive in a type of glacial region.

"Brace for impact!" Sora ordered as everyone in the ship holds on to their positions. The ship lands in the area and slides for about 10 seconds. They exit the ship afterwards and five of the girls complain about the freezing tundra.

"Brrrr! It's f-f-freezing out here!" Hildegard complained. Mason looks around and figures out that the area is only virtual reality.

"It's not really cold out here. The whole place is created from virtual reality, remember?" Mason explained. The girls who complained see that Mason was right.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Amber apologized. All of the heroes then look at the ship, which was badly damaged from the attack and the landing.

"What a mess." Gloyd said with disappointment.

"I hope the radar made it through okay." James said with a worried look. Mason reentered the ship to look for the radar and finds that it only sustained minimal damage.

"We're lucky. The Medallions are okay and the radar has only minor damage." Mason reported as he exited the ship.

"What a relief." Candlehead replied.

"Now, according to the radar, the Medallion should be over there." Mason said as he pointed towards the east.

The heroes began their trek to where the Medallion's estimated landing point, but a group of mechanical crabs with scythe-like legs approach the heroes from the right. Clio and Swizzle were the first to see them.

"W-what are those?!" Swizzle asked with fear. The rest of the heroes turn to see the mechanical crabs coming.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that they don't want us here." Mason answered as he unsheathes his Sleeping Lion.

"My thoughts exactly." Sora replied as he summons his Kingdom Key. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Sofia, Amber, James, and Scarlet take out their weapons and prepare to fight the mechanical crabs.

(Battle Music: Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 - Mission ~Make a New Legend~)

One of the mechanical crabs fires a laser from a set of three orbs, but Scarlet deflects them with her sword. Another one fires another laser, but from the same three orbs below it. However, Sofia uses a Reflega to send it back, damaging it. Two more of the mechanical crabs prepare to fire a blue laser at James, but they were hit on the shell with an arrowhead-shaped projectile and the two explode.

"Huh?" Sora asked in confusion and surprise. The mechanical crab that fired the first laser suddenly knocks Sora back. It was about to finish him until a sword goes through it and after the blade leaves its body, the creature explodes.

Amber was having trouble with two more of the mechanical creatures. Fortunately, Ralph and James were there to help her. Then, as Ralph was holding on to the creature's legs, a steel fan slices the shell and the creature explodes.

Mason, Felix, and Calhoun were dealing with a mechanical crab that is larger than the others. Calhoun tries to shoot it with her blaster, but it ended up becoming deflected by the creature's legs. The creature attempts to slice them but Mason and Felix block the attack. Then, a pink energy orb flies right above them and hits the creature in the shell. The creature staggers for a moment before exploding. The heroes then regroup to find out who has been backing them up.

"What just happened?" Vanellope asked.

"There were these mechanical crabs that attacked us. They outnumbered us, but then they started to explode. We don't know how, but I saw that those creatures had a weird emblem on their shells. That's probably their weak point." Mason explained.

"Who would send such heinous creatures?" Vivian asked.

"Not who, what." A voice answered from behind the heroes. They turn to see a group of two boys and two girls approach them. The first boy was tall and had scruffy, dark brown hair and wore a yellow and brown body suit with two katana swords sheathed on his back. The second boy had blond hair combed to a point with a patch of purple on the front and wearing a purple jumpsuit with claws and a tail. The first girl had neck-length black hair and wore a dark purple geisha suit. The second girl had bright pink hair and pointed ears and wore a pink form-fitting jumpsuit with a white belt. The first boy was the one who answered Vivian's question.

"Are you saying that something was controlling those creatures?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid so. Those creatures were created by a virus known as X.A.N.A." The second girl answered.

"X.A.N.A?" Ralph asked with a confused look.

"Yeah. It's a terrible virus that can infect any mechanical object that it can come into contact with. And it can even control people and animals." The first girl explained.

"As long as that virus is in here, until we figure out a way to exterminate X.A.N.A for good, there's no stopping it." The second boy finished.

"So that's what was in control of those mechanical creatures." Sofia replied.

"Hey, I didn't see you when those creatures exploded, but thanks for the backup." Mason said as he extended his hand, offering a handshake.

"No problem. My name's Ulrich and these are my friends: Yumi, Odd, and Aelita." The first boy said as he accepted the handshake.

"I'm Mason. This is Sora, Scarlet, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, Candlehead, Jubileena, Adorabeezle, Minty, Crumbelina, Swizzle, Snowanna, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Vivian, Maya, Khalid, Jun, and Jin." Mason introduced the others to the four individuals.

"What brings you to Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"We were wondering if you had seen some type of Medallion somewhere around here." Sora answered.

"Now that I think about it, I saw a yellow comet crash somewhere in the east yesterday. When we saw what it was that crashed, it was gold and it had a lightning bolt on the face." Aelita replied. The heroes began to think about the description Aelita gave them and then Mason figured out what had landed.

"That's the Medallion of Thunder!" Mason reported.

"Can you take us to the crash site?" Calhoun asked.

"Sure we will." Odd answered.

"Lead the way." Sora ordered.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*I enter the studio's arena and find Kite standing at the center*<strong>

**Kite: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Sorry, Kite. I took a couple of wrong turns on my way here.**

**Kite: Figures. So, why do you need to see me?**

**Me: I called you here so I can test your skills for my second story.**

**Kite: Trying to see if I'm rusty?**

**Me: Not necessarily. *activates duel disk***

**Kite: a duel against me is soon going to be your biggest mistake. *activates Photon Mode***

**Me: Guess we'll find out the hard way. You readers please review. Peace!**


	11. A Virtual Virus

***Sofia, James, Vanellope, and I are playing Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games in the game room. Shark walks in.***

**Shark: What on earth are you doing?**

**Me: We were just playing a game.**

**Vanellope: It's fun. Care to try it, Shark?**

**Shark: Playing games is pathetic.**

**Sofia: C'mon Shark, don't you ever have fun for once?**

**Shark: I'll only have fun once I beat Yuma at his own game.**

**Me: Is beating Yuma in a duel all you care about?**

**Shark: That's right. He's the only one capable of beating me. Anyway, I'm outta here. *walks out***

**James: Is he always like this?**

**Me: I don't blame him. His sister was terribly injured in a fire during a duel.**

**Vanellope: Whoa.**

**Me: Well, once I ask him why, we'll figure it out. In the meantime, you readers enjoy this chapter of the 7 Medallions.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 10: A Virtual Virus

In another part of the glacial sector in the virtual world of Lyoko, Saïx exits out of a corridor of darkness with another person. He had shoulder-length, ruffled pink hair and wore the Organization's black coat. He was holding a blooming cherry blossom in his hand when he appeared.

"This must be where those Keyblade wielders and their friends are going. Are we clear on the mission Master Xemnas gave us, Marluxia?" Saïx asked.

"Don't trouble yourself. Once we find that Medallion as well as the rest of them, our dream will finally come to be." Marluxia replied as he put away his cherry blossom.

"Correct, and no one, not even Sora and his meddlesome friends, will stop us from achieving our dream." Saïx said. He and Marluxia then proceeded to the Medallion's landing point.

* * *

><p>After encountering the Lyoko Warriors after they saved them from a group of Krabs, the heroes are on their way to the Medallion of Lightning's landing site. The team travelled on foot so they can use the glaciers to keep themselves hidden from X.A.N.A's drones. Aelita took out the patrolling Hornets with her energy orbs using retractable angel wings. After about 20 minutes of running, they reached their destination.<p>

"Here we are." Aelita said as the heroes take a look at the landing site. When Sora and Ralph approach the Medallion, they see that it exactly matched Aelita's description. Ralph was about to pick it up until an energy blast came at him. Sora pushed him out of the way in time.

"Whoa. Thanks, Sora. Where did that come from?" Ralph asked as he got up. They hear a sinister, mechanized laugh from above them. They look towards an ice pillar to see a fair-sized colony of Cy-Bugs as well as a person with parts of his gray skin mechanical wearing a white racing helmet with a red stripe through the middle and a white jumpsuit with red-lined sleeves and collar. Ralph almost immediately identified the figure upon sight.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, Turbo." Ralph said in anger.

"Ah, if it isn't Wreck-it Ralph and his annoying friends." Turbo said as he jumped from the ice pillar to face the heroes.

"That's Turbo?" Sofia asked in fear.

"That's him, alright. Ugly, isn't he?" Rancis replied with a whisper.

"I heard that!" Turbo retaliated angrily.

"How did you find us?" Calhoun demanded.

"And how are you even here? I thought Ralph and Vanellope got rid of you on Diet Cola Mountain." Taffyta added.

"That's what they believed. Somehow, I survived the beacon and was staggering for miles, hanging on for dear life until this fellow in a black coat found me and treated my wounds." Turbo explained.

"Black coat… so Organization XIII found you when you were left for dead?" Mason demanded.

"That's correct, and now that I'm here, hand over the Medallions and I promise I won't hurt you too much." Turbo said.

"And what happens if we refuse?" Vanellope asked in annoyance. Turbo only snapped his fingers as a Cy-Bug blasted a nearby glacier into ice chunks. The young royals froze in fear.

"That was simply a warning shot. If you refuse to hand me the Medallions, the next ones are coming for you." Turbo replied.

"If you want them so badly, come and get them." Sora retaliated as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"If you insist." Turbo said as he transformed into his Cy-Bug form.

(Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Vim and Vigor)

Mason, Scarlet, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Sofia, Amber, James, Ulrich, and Yumi pull out their weapons and prepare to fight Turbo and his Cy-Bug army. Three Cy-Bugs charge at the heroes, but Scarlet and Ulrich exterminate them with their swords. Sofia, Calhoun, and Odd shot down five more Cy-Bugs as two more flew towards the racers. Felix sees this and throws his hammer at the two like a boomerang. The hammer hits the Cy-Bugs and they explode after it whirls back to Felix's hand. Amber, James, Yumi, and Aelita were defending the racers since they do not have their weapons yet. Amber used her shield to block the Cy-Bugs' attacks while James took them down with his sword. Yumi took out four more Cy-Bugs with her steel fans. Ralph and Mason were handling the Cy-Bug infected Turbo. Ralph used his massive fists to parry most of Turbo's attacks. Mason used his Keyblade to strike down Turbo. Ralph was about to finish him when he was suddenly hit by an energy wave from out of nowhere.

"Ralph!" Sora cried out.

"I'm okay, just a scratch." Ralph replied as he got up, shaking off the injury.

"Where did that come from?" Mason asked.

"Look! Up on that tower!" Clio reported as the heroes see Saïx and Marluxia standing atop a tower in the distance with weapons of their own. Saïx has a pale blue claymore sword with a blue ring lined with seven spikes. Marluxia has a scythe with a long and curved, pastel green handle with two small rings near the top and a rose pink curved blade with a black under edge. It was Saïx who made the energy wave.

"Saïx! Marluxia!" Sora called out as the two leapt from the tower and landed right beside a downed Turbo.

"Sora. It's been a long time since our previous battle." Saïx replied.

"Why are you here?!" Mason angrily demanded.

"Is this some way to greet a new face?" Marluxia chided with annoyance.

"Oh, come on! We know that you're here for only one reason: our Medallions." Calhoun replied.

"That may be true, Sergeant." Saïx said.

"Now that you know why we came here, it's time to exterminate you like you did those bugs." Marluxia added as he and his comrade readied for battle.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*Vanellope, Sofia, and I find Shark on the Observation Deck in the studio* <strong>

**Sofia: There he is.**

**Shark: What's wrong with you, man? Why can't you stop following me?!**

**Me: Hold on. What's wrong with me? I think the real question is what's wrong with you.**

**Shark: What was that?**

**Me: Ever since you gained control of that Number, you became more determined to beat Yuma until the invasion.**

**Shark: What are you saying?**

**Vanellope: He's saying that despite the Number's influence, before the invasion, you were relentlessly trying to beat Yuma.**

**Sofia: Vanellope's right. That card is basically your ace in the hole. Without that, how are you going to beat Yuma?**

**Shark: You know what? I'm done. I'm through talking to you three. I'm outta here. *walks out***

**Sofia: Shark, wait. *Shark slams the door***

**Me: There he goes again.**

**Vanellope: Is there anyone that can calm him down?**

**Me: Perhaps. I'm going to find him. You readers please review. And remember, the OC contest for my second story ends February 24. Peace!**


	12. Battle in the Blizzard

***Sofia, Vanellope, and I are talking to Yuma about what happened with Shark***

**Yuma: You mean to tell me that Shark bailed when you asked him what made him into who he was?!**

**Me: That's about it.**

**Yuma: Did you ask him what happened to his sister?**

**Sofia: We tried, but he left before we got the chance.**

**Vanellope: Talk about troubled with a capital "T".**

**Me: Got that right.**

**Yuma: Maybe he can tell me what happened. If there's one person who knows about what happened, it's Shark.**

**Me: We'll come with you. And while we help Yuma figure out what made Shark act this way, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 11: Battle in the Blizzard

In Castle Oblivion's briefing room, Zexion is viewing Saïx and Marluxia's progress in Lyoko. He sees them facing the heroes alongside a Cy-Bug infected Turbo. Xemnas enters the briefing room.

"Good afternoon, Master Xemnas." Zexion said as he bowed in respect to his superior.

"Zexion. Any reports on their progress?" Xemnas asked.

"Affirmative. Saïx and Marluxia have located the Medallion as well as that Keyblade wielder and his friends." Zexion reported.

"Perfect. Once that Medallion is ours, we will complete Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said with determination. Then, they hear an alarm go off.

"Another Medallion has been located, Master." Zexion reported.

"Where did it land?" Xemnas asked.

"According to these coordinates, it landed somewhere in a town called Bellwood." Zexion replied.

"Excellent. When Saïx and Marluxia return, I will send you and Xigbar to retrieve it." Xemnas said.

"Yes, Master Xemnas." Zexion replied.

* * *

><p>We find the heroes standing face-to-face against Saïx, Marluxia, and Turbo. Saïx and Marluxia interrupted the battle between the heroes and Turbo. They were sent to retrieve the Medallion before the heroes found it. After a long silence, Ulrich broke it.<p>

"Who are these guys?" Ulrich asked.

"Saïx and Marluxia. Two members of an evil group called Organization XIII." Sora answered.

"That's correct. We were sent by our Master to get that Medallion." Saïx said as he used his claymore to create a shockwave that blew back some of the heroes. Then, all of a sudden, they feel a rough wind blow from the south along with falling snow. Odd was the first to notice.

"A blizzard? In Lyoko?!" Odd asked with confusion. Saïx only chuckled with confidence.

"Consider this blizzard the perfect weather for our icy battlefield." Saïx said. Ulrich was about to charge at him until he was stopped by a voice from his headset.

"What's going on in there? Why is there a blizzard going on?" a voice asked.

"Now's not the time, Jeremy. We have a situation on our hands." Ulrich answered.

"Who's that on your headset?" Sofia asked.

"Jeremy Belpois, one of our friends. While we're in here, he's our eyes and ears." Ulrich answered.

"What's going on in there?" Jeremy asked.

"Some guys in black came and demanded us to hand over some type of Medallion." Odd answered.

"And they're after ours, too." Sora added.

"Who was it that said that?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Just some friends we helped fighting those Krabs." Aelita answered.

"They're here for that Medallion too." Yumi added.

"Enough talk! It's time to fight!" Marluxia interrupted as he swung his scythe and created an energy wave, which was deflected by Aelita and Amber.

(Battle Music: Final Fantasy X - Assault)

Mason, Ulrich and Scarlet charge at Saïx with each of their swords, but Saïx block their attacks with his claymore. Turbo charges at the racers, flying into the air, but Odd, Aelita, Sofia, and Calhoun attempt to shoot him down. Ralph, Felix, Yumi, and Sora are fighting off Marluxia, who keeps dodging each of their attacks. Yumi throws her fans at Marluxia, but he blocks them with his scythe. Ralph sees this and punches him from behind, making Marluxia drop his scythe. Yumi notices it on the icy ground.

"Sora, his scythe!" Yumi called out. Sora slides over to the scythe, using the ice for speed, and grabs it.

"Got it!" Sora reported as he slowed to a stop, Keyblade and scythe in hand.

"What are you doing?!" Marluxia asked in fear.

"Beating you with your own weapon." Sora replied as he repeatedly struck the now defenseless Marluxia with the two blades. Sora began to slash back and forth with his Keyblade and Marluxia's scythe. Marluxia then falls to the ground in pain.

"Marluxia!" Saïx called out. He was about to run to Marluxia's aid until Ulrich stopped him.

"Going somewhere?" Ulrich asked, pointing one of his swords at him. Saïx was about to panic when he sees a full moon. He smiles in confidence.

"You shouldn't be around me during a full moon." Saïx said. He began to charge up power. Ulrich backs away in fear as Saïx releases all of his energy into his claymore, which changed shape, but kept its color. Saïx's eyes became completely yellow and his blue hair became even messier.

"What just happened down there?" Jeremy asked.

"I think someone is about to go wild with power." Ulrich replied. Saïx began to swing his claymore like a madman. The heroes narrowly evade the attacks. Sofia suddenly slipped and fell. Saïx was about to eliminate her until he was hit by a cherry bomb from out of nowhere. Sofia turns to see Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers with weapons of their own. Vanellope has a long-sword, Taffyta a pair of tomahawks, Rancis a Bo-staff, Gloyd a pair of sawed-off shotguns, Crumbelina a crossbow, Jubileena a bandolier of cherry bombs, Adorabeezle a pair of Kama scythes, Minty a spear, Snowanna a pair of Chakrams, Swizzle a morning star mace, and Candlehead a pair of Nunchaku. Jubileena was the one who threw the cherry bomb.

"I didn't know you had those." James said, surprised.

"You're not the only ones with weapons." Rancis replied.

"How dare you attack me?!" Saïx shouted in anger. He then started swinging his claymore again, but they were prepared for this. Vanellope, Minty, and Rancis block the attack. Saïx begins to charge more power, but Gloyd, Crumbelina, and Jubileena use their projectile weapons to blast him out of the sky. Saïx reverts to normal as he falls to the ground. Ulrich and Vanellope approach the downed Saïx.

"Any last words?" Ulrich asked threateningly as he and Vanellope point their swords at Saïx. He only grins with confidence.

"It would not matter if you defeat all of us. Even if you did, you'd be too late to stop us." Saïx replied as he created a massive fog using the falling snow as cover. The heroes are suddenly blinded.

"What the hell is happening?" Mason asked as he and the others regrouped. When the blizzard and fog die down, they find that Saïx, Marluxia, and Turbo have vanished.

"They're gone!" Odd reported.

"It looks like he created a fog to make an escape." Sora deduced.

"No kidding. Wait, where's Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"She was with us a minute ago." Candlehead replied. Suddenly, they hear a voice not too far away.

"HELP!"

"What was that?" Taffyta asked, startled.

"Up there!" Amber reported, pointing to the tower where Saïx and Marluxia appeared. Everyone turns to see Saïx with his now normal claymore, Turbo, who reverted back into his normal form, and Marluxia with his scythe in his right hand, carrying Aelita over his left shoulder.

"Let her go, Marluxia!" Sora demanded with rage. Saïx hears his headset ring and he answers it.

"Saïx, send Turbo to Castle Oblivion. You and Marluxia are needed. Another Medallion has been located in a town called Bellwood. Go there at once." Xemnas reported.

"Understood, Master. Before we proceed, I have some news. Marluxia and I have taken one of their friends." Saïx replied.

"Excellent. Take her with you." Xemnas ordered as he hung up. Saïx opens a pair of corridors of darkness, one leading to Castle Oblivion, the other leading to the town of Bellwood.

"Turbo, Master Xemnas is requesting your presence in Castle Oblivion." Marluxia said. Turbo nods in acceptance as he proceeds through the first dark corridor, which closes afterwards.

"Farewell, Keyblade master." Saïx said as he and Marluxia traveled through the portal with Aelita in tow.

"NO!" Ulrich cried out as the dark portal closes, leaving the heroes all alone.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*Yuma, Sofia, and Vanellope, and I are currently looking around the studio for Shark. We come in the training room and see Odd and Ulrich sparring against each other.*<strong>

**Odd: Hey there. You looking for someone?**

**Me: Yeah. We're looking for Shark. Have you seen him lately?**

**Ulrich: I think I saw him heading towards his room. He should still be there if you hurry.**

**Yuma: Thanks, Ulrich.**

**Ulrich: No problem.**

***We run to Shark's room and see Shark staring out the window.***

**Yuma: Let me talk to him alone. He clearly has more of a grudge on me than any of you guys.**

**Vanellope: Sure, Yuma. *Yuma enters Shark's room and closes the door***

**Sofia: I hope it goes well.**

**Me: Me too, Sofia. Me too. You readers please review. To those who have an OC for my second story, but don't have the time to submit him or her to me, I am extending the contest date. The contest now ends March 10. Peace!**


	13. Aelita Kidnapped

***Ben, Jen, and I are talking about the stories in production in the studio.***

**Ben: So what you're saying is that this Organization XIII is after Sofia's amulet and after a battle in Lyoko, two of its members kidnap Aelita and take her to Bellwood?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Jen: Sounds like a good story if you came up with it.**

**Me: Thank you, Jen.**

**Mason: *walks in* Hey there, Archer.**

**Me: Mason! It's great to see you again.**

**Jen: Is he one of your friends?**

**Me: Yeah. You two and Rook are going to join his group.**

**Ben: Are you serious?**

**Me: That's right.**

**Ben and Jen: Awesome!**

**Me: I'm glad that you're excited for this chapter, which is what you readers are about to enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 12: Aelita Kidnapped

In a desert area 10 miles south of the town of Bellwood, a corridor of darkness opens in the area and out came two people, one being Zexion, the other a man about 2 feet taller than Zexion with gold eyes, the right one covered by an eye patch, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows, and dark hair with gray streaks tied in a long ponytail. The black cloak he wears is similar to Zexion's, only the shoulders are sagging and more pointed.

"Xigbar, if my calculations are correct, that town is where the Medallion landed." Zexion reported pointing to the town in question.

"Oh, come on, Zexion, no need to remind me where that Medallion landed." Xigbar replied.

"Right, just don't get cocky." Zexion added. Then, another corridor of darkness opened behind them and out of it came Saïx and Marluxia, the latter of the two carrying Aelita over his shoulder.

"What are you two doing here and who is that?" Xigbar asked unamused.

"To answer your questions in that order, Master Xemnas requested our presence in Castle Oblivion." Saïx answered.

"And this girl here is our prisoner." Marluxia added as he dropped Aelita onto the ground. She looks up to see the four standing above her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Aelita asked with fear. Zexion only laughed at that question.

"Do not worry. We won't harm you." Zexion answered as he picked Aelita up and carried her over his shoulder. Zexion and Xigbar left the area with Aelita in tow as Saïx and Marluxia exited through the corridor they entered in.

* * *

><p>On Lyoko, the heroes are struck with grief and anger after witnessing Aelita's kidnapping at the hands of Saïx and Marluxia. Ulrich is kneeling on the icy ground while Yumi and Odd try to calm him down. The Core 4, Sugar Rush racers, and young royals bow their heads in disappointment. Scarlet, Sora, and Mason are staring at the tower where Saïx and Marluxia disappeared with Aelita. After a dead silence that went on for what seemed like days, Mason spoke.<p>

"They've gone too far." Mason said in anger. The others turn to look at him.

"What are you saying, soldier?" Calhoun asked.

"I'm saying that it's bad enough that the Organization is keeping us from the Medallions, but kidnapping Aelita, that is all kinds of low, even for them." Mason explained.

"You got that right." Ralph replied.

"What just happened down there?" Jeremy asked.

"Remember those people in black you heard? They escaped, and they took Aelita." Sora answered.

"They did what?!" Jeremy shouted.

"That blue-haired guy Saïx conjured a fog from the blizzard and during the distraction, they kidnapped Aelita and left." Odd replied.

"You need to go and get her back, now!" Jeremy ordered.

"But how are we going to find her?" Felix asked.

"Not to worry." Scarlet spoke up. "During the fight, I planted a tracking device onto Aelita."

"Thanks for the update, Scarlet, but the Organization is powerful. We need some extra firepower if we're to take them down." Sora replied.

"And I'm just who you need." A voice spoke up from behind the heroes. They turn around to see a boy with tan skin and brown hair wearing a black t-shirt that reads "sweet spice" with a cinnamon bun on it, dark blue jeans, and a cinnamon bun hat. All of the racers are surprised to see him, especially Crumbelina, who was blushing when she saw him.

"Ron!" Crumbelina called out as she ran to him and hugged him tighter than a snake catching its prey.

"Who's that?" Mason asked in confusion.

"Ron Cinnadon. He's a new character that came with an update to our game." Vanellope answered.

"Hold on. If he's a character, then why wasn't he racing with you at the Random Roster Race?" Sora asked.

"I invited him, but he turned it down. Long story short, he used to be a glitch, like I was until I became President and built him a code box and his own kart." Vanellope replied.

"Crumbelina, you can let go now." Ron demanded as he struggled for breath.

"Oh, sorry." Crumbelina apologized as she let go of Ron, blushing.

"I take it that these are friends of yours?" Ron asked.

"We are. My name's Mason. This is Sora, Scarlet, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Sofia, Amber, James, Hildegard, Clio, Zandar, Vivian, Maya, Khalid, Jun, and Jin." Mason introduced.

"How were you able to find us?" Sofia asked.

"Well, during my mid-morning walk, I saw you guys fighting some type of Cy-Bug/Heartless hybrid. When you defeated it, I tried to get your attention, but you left before I had the chance." Ron explained.

"You were watching us?" Mason asked.

"It was an accident. Anyway, as to why I found you, I snuck into your ship's cargo bay before you took off, but then you crashed here. I waited inside until you left the scene. When the coast was clear, I got out and saw those three as well as a girl with pink hair help you fight some mechanical crabs. I was about to call out to you when Turbo showed up." Ron continued. "I hid behind a glacier to keep Turbo from seeing me. Then, these two people in black showed up and there was this unexpected blizzard. I was about to jump in to help you, but that blue-haired guy created a fog, and when it lifted, Turbo, the guys in black, and the pink-haired girl were gone."

"And you were behind that glacier until now?" James asked. Ron calmly nodded.

"Uh, I hate being a wet blanket in this, but Aelita is in trouble." Jeremy interrupted.

"Thanks for reminding us." Sora replied sarcastically. "Scarlet, the tracker you planted on Aelita, where do you think she is?"

"The tracker I planted can not only locate anyone in the multiverse, it can intercept any form of communication within a 20 kilometer radius." Scarlet answered. "They have taken her to a town called Bellwood."

"Then let's go! Ron, now that you're here, you can come with us." Sora said.

"You can count on me, Sora." Ron said proudly. The heroes, plus Ron, ran back to where the ship crash landed. Felix then pulled out his golden hammer and used it to repair all of the damage done to the ship. Mason was surprised by this.

"I guess they call him "Fix-it Felix" for a reason, huh?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. Whatever I break, he fixes." Ralph replied as Felix finished repairing the damage.

"All done." Felix reported.

"Thanks, Felix. Now to get the next Medallion and rescue Aelita!" Mason shouted as he enters the ship. The other heroes follow suit and the ship rises into the air.

"Tell Aelita I said hi!" Jeremy called out as the Keyhole opened in the navy blue sky and the ship travels through.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jen: That was amazing.<strong>

**Me: I know, right?**

**Ben: True.**

**Rancis: *walks in with Vanellope* Hey you guys. What's going on?**

**Me: Hey there, Rancis. You're just in time. I just finished the new chapter.**

**Rancis: Looks awesome, especially about where Ron appears.**

**Me: Thanks. My good friend Smoke gave me permission to use him.**

**Vanellope: Cool. You should thank him.**

**Me: That's what I'm about to do. You readers please review. Smoke, thank you for giving me permission to use Ron in my story. You are a big help. Peace!**


	14. A Team Effort

***Yuma and Shark come in the studio and see me, Ben, Sofia, and Vanellope.***

**Me: How'd it go?**

**Yuma: Shark told me everything. He said that he was a champion duelist until the National Duel Circuit.**

**Ben: Now that I think back, I heard that Shark was disqualified in that Circuit.**

**Shark: That's right. And the person who hurt my sister and had me disqualified went by the name Quattro.**

**Sofia: Quattro?**

**Me: He was Shark's opponent in the final match of the Circuit.**

**Shark: He purposely planted his deck over the edge of his seat so when it fell over, so did the deck. I saw a few of the cards that were in the deck, one of which was Mirror Force.**

**Me: It looks like you and this Quattro are about to have a serious talk. Until then, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 13: A Team Effort

In a warehouse somewhere in the desert area south of Bellwood, Zexion and Xigbar are recalling the events that have happened prior to their encounter with their comrades Saïx and Marluxia after the latter two escaped the heroes and kidnapped Aelita.

"This has got to be the best day of my life." Xigbar said, laughing.

"For once, Xigbar, I agree with you." Zexion added with a smile. He approached Aelita, who was chained to a nearby wall.

"Let me go!" Aelita demanded as she struggled to break free.

"Relax, we will… just as soon as the Medallions and that amulet are ours." Zexion replied.

"What will you gain from those?" Aelita asked in anger.

"Simple. With the combined powers of the Elemental Medallions and that princess' amulet, we will have complete control of Kingdom Hearts!" Zexion answered with a sinister laugh. This put Aelita in shock.

"And to get them, we simply offer an exchange: your freedom for the Medallions and amulet." Xigbar added.

"So, not a bad plan, is it?" Zexion asked. Aelita only responded by kicking Zexion's knee. He seethes in pain. Seeing this, Xigbar points a purple, Nobody-sigil-shaped arrowgun with the guard lined with six light purple, diamond-shaped spikes at Aelita.

"Stand down, Xigbar!" Zexion shouted as he got to his feet, shaking off the injury. Xigbar lowered his arrowgun.

"You're not getting away with this." Aelita said with a death glare.

"Oh, but we are." Xigbar cockily replied.

"Now we wait." Zexion added with a chuckle as he awaited the heroes' arrival. Outside the warehouse, two figures were watching them from the skylight, one male, another female.

"Are you sure this is where they took her?" The female asked with doubt.

"The Omnitrix detected her signal. If she's here, so are her captors." The male figure replied as both of them leapt of the roof of the warehouse and hid in an alleyway not too far away.

* * *

><p>On their way to Bellwood to retrieve the next Medallion as well as rescue Aelita from Organization XIII, the heroes, with the addition of Sugar Rush racer Ron Cinnadon, are trying to figure out what they want with the Medallions and Sofia's amulet.<p>

"Organization XIII is after the Medallions, that part I understand, but why are they after Sofia's amulet?" a confused Ron asked.

"I don't know, Ron, but I think I heard about it from somewhere." Mason answered.

"I think I figured out why they want that amulet." Sora spoke up.

"You did?" Rancis asked.

"Yes. Sofia's amulet was given a spell that gives its wearer special powers depending on the deeds she does." Sora explained.

"What was the spell?" a curious Vanellope asked.

"With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse." Sofia chanted.

"That's right. If I recall correctly, if Sofia finds herself in a situation she can't handle on her own, her amulet summons another princess to aid her or give her advice." Sora continued.

"What could Organization XIII want with an enchanted amulet that can summon princesses?" A curious Felix asked.

"Have any of you heard of the Door to Darkness?" Sora replied. Everyone shook their heads. "That Door can only be opened by the seven Princesses of Heart. And if I'm not mistaken, five of them are among the princesses Sofia previously met."

"So what you're saying is that only those seven princesses can open the Door to Darkness?" Mason asked. Sora nodded. Then they hear the alarm go off.

"It sounds like we're near our destination." Sora reported. Then, the ship receives a video message. Amber puts the message on the main screen and they see who it is on the other end.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sora and his pesky friends." Zexion said.

"Zexion! What do you want?!" Sora demanded.

"I mean no harm. I'm simply calling to make a little offer. If you bring us your Medallions and that little girl's amulet, we will leave this world peacefully." Zexion offered. Sora and the others began to think for a moment. However, knowing the Organization's deceit, there had to be a catch.

"And what happens if we refuse?" Ulrich asked.

"Simple. If you refuse…" Zexion answered as he steps back to reveal Xigbar pointing an arrowgun at Aelita's head. "…then my good friend Xigbar will kill your friend. So what will it be, your Medallions or her life? You have two hours to make a decision." The screen goes black as the message ends. The Keyhole opens and the ship lands in the desert. The heroes step out of the ship and begin to plan their rescue.

"How are we going to find the next Medallion and save Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"The way I see it, we need to split into two teams. One goes to rescue Aelita, the other searches for the Medallion." Sora requested as he took the Medallions they collected out of the radar's power grid. Everyone nods at the order. "Good. Scarlet, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Gloyd, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, Swizzle, Sofia, Amber, James, Vivian, and I will look around here for Aelita. Mason, you take Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Minty, Ron, Hildegard, Clio, Zandar, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid and search the town for the Medallion."

"Got it." Mason replied as he and his team proceeded into the town.

"Alright, Scarlet, can you track Aelita's whereabouts?" Sora asked.

"Certainly." Scarlet responded as she pulled out a digital map of Bellwood, showing Aelita's location as a blinking pink dot. "There." She points to the dot, which is southeast of their location.

"Let's go!" Sora ordered as his team began their search in the desert.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Vanellope: Splitting into teams. Smart move.<strong>

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sora: *walks in* Hey there. What's going on?**

**Me: Sora. So nice of you to drop by.**

**Sora: Just finished the new chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Sora: Cool. Where's Shark?**

**Shark: *walks in* Just had a personal talk with Quattro.**

**Me: And how'd that go?**

**Shark: He told me everything.**

**Sofia: So the fire that hurt your sister, he caused it?**

**Shark: That's right.**

**Me: He'll pay for his actions. I'll go find Quattro and convince him to apologize.**

**Ben: I'll come with you.**

**Me: Thanks Ben. You readers please review. Peace!**


	15. Two for One

***Kevin, Gwen and I enter the studio's training room and see Ulrich and Rancis sparring against each other***

**Me: Hey Ulrich, Rancis.**

**Rancis: Hey there. I see you brought Kevin and Gwen.**

**Me: Of course I did. I'm going to have them appear in this chapter.**

**Ulrich: Nice.**

***sudden crash nearby***

**Rancis: What the hell was that?!**

**Gwen: Someone must be attacking the studio. C'mon!**

***we leave the training room and see Solomon Grundy attacking the studio. He knocks Gloyd unconscious***

**Kevin: What's Solomon Grundy doing here?!**

**Me: I think someone sent him to attack us.**

**Solomon Grundy: *turns around and sees me* Grundy crush author man.**

**Me: Not on my watch, Grundy. You readers enjoy this chapter while we give Grundy a taste of his own medicine.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 14: Two for One

In the meeting room in Castle Oblivion, a man walks in. He has fair skin with rosy hues, bright red hair slicked back into spikes, emerald green eyes, and a reverse tear drop-shaped mark under both of his eyes and wearing the same black coat his allies are wearing. He came to a stop facing the window, staring at the heart-shaped moon in the dark purple sky. After about 15 minutes, he hears a voice from behind him.

"You must be thinking about something. Huh, Axel?" a voice said from behind. Axel turns around to see another man with dirty-blond hair in an odd mullet-like style with individual bangs falling over his face and cyan eyes and wore a black coat that is similar to Axel's playing a blue sitar that is in the shape of a Nobody logo.

"Don't get your hopes up, Demyx." Axel retaliated.

"Whoa. What do you have against me?" Demyx defended.

"All you ever do is stand around and make those clones of yours do all the fighting." Axel replied.

"That's how I roll. You got a problem with that?" Demyx asked with a smug look. Axel responded with a death glare, surprising Demyx.

"Okay, no need to be mad at me. Sheesh…" Demyx said as he got back to playing his sitar. Axel turned to face the moon again with an uneasy look on his face.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Bellwood, the heroes split into teams and took separate paths to achieve their mission here. In the desert, Sora and his team are searching for Aelita, who was taken hostage by Organization XIII. Using Scarlet's tracking device, they searched the desert. Then, the beeping from Scarlet's digital map began to speed up.<p>

"We must be getting closer." Scarlet reported. They see the warehouse where Aelita was being held prisoner.

"Are the Medallions still on you?" Sora asked. They respond by pulling out the Medallions of Light, Thunder, and Ice. "Good. It's time to get her back."

Meanwhile, Mason's team is searching the town of Bellwood for any leads on the Medallion that is estimated to have landed there. So far, they've only been hearing rumors of a red comet landing in the town. After what seemed like hours of searching, they were about to call off the search until they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey. I hear you're looking for something." A voice called out. They turn around and see two people. One is a 17 year-old boy with shoulder-length black hair and wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with the collar and sleeves cut into bumpy ways over a long-sleeve gray shirt with slightly torn sleeves and dark brown stripes, blue holsters, dark blue pants with a tear under the left knee, and a padlock necklace marked with an "11". The other is a 16 year-old girl with short orange hair with a blue hair clip and freckles on her face and wearing a light blue t-shirt with a cat logo on it, a blue plaid miniskirt, and blue-tinted glasses.

"Yes, we are. Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Sorry about startling you. I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson, Gwen for short, and this is Kevin." Gwen said as she introduced herself and Kevin.

"My name is Mason and these are my friends: Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Minty, Ron, Hildegard, Clio, Zandar, Maya, Jun, Jin, and Khalid." Mason introduced to the two teenagers.

"Why are you here in Bellwood?" Kevin asked.

"We are searching for something very important." Ulrich answered.

"If it's about that red comet, we'll help you find it." Gwen replied.

"You will?" Ron asked, surprised about Gwen's response.

"Sure. We saw it ourselves. It landed somewhere in the northwest." Kevin reported.

"Let's go get it while we have the chance." Candlehead said.

"We'll lead the way." Gwen added with an assuring smile as she and Kevin directed Mason and his team to the Medallion's landing site.

* * *

><p>Back on Sora's side of the mission, his team has recently located Aelita's precise location. They must be sure that her captors are inside. Sora opens the warehouse door and they see Zexion and Xigbar alongside a restrained Aelita.<p>

"Sora. I never expected you to come here." Zexion said with a smirk.

"Cut the act, Zexion. We're here for Aelita." Sora retorted.

"Certainly, but first the amulet." Xigbar demanded. Sofia began to hesitate as she took off the Amulet of Avalor. Zexion smiled evilly and reached for the Amulet, until someone blasted him away and into the wall.

"Zexion!" Xigbar yelled in surprise and anger. They turned to see the two figures that were watching the ones that were holding Aelita prisoner standing in the shadows.

"If you two want that Amulet, you'll have to get through us." The female figure said walking out from behind the shadows with another figure. There was a boy and a girl. They both had chocolate brown hair and bright emerald green eyes.

The boy wore a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white "10" and green stripes on the sides of his sleeves. He wears brown pants with pockets at the knees, green and black combat boots, and a green and white watch on his left wrist.

The girl wore a pink sleeveless shirt with brown shorts, black combat boots, fingerless gloves, and bracelets on her left wrist along with a pink and white watch almost identical to the boy's on her right wrist.

"Who the hell are you?!" Xigbar demanded.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said with a smirk.

"And I'm his twin sister, Jen Tennyson." Jen said with a glare.

"I don't care who you are. No one keeps us from that amulet and the Medallions!" Xigbar retaliated as he took out his arrowguns and aimed them at the two teenagers. The twins turned on their respectful Omnitrixes and slammed down the cores in a flash of green and pink light.

The boy's skin turned into brown feathers except for the chest area and grew a white Mohawk and gains a short beak. He grew claws on his toes and talons on his fingers, with two longer talons on his elbows. He wore a green mask a green belt with a white stripe, black underwear, and a strap vest with a green Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. "Kickin' Hawk!" He yelled.

The girl's hair turned dark ocean blue and her skin turned bright silver. Her clothing turned into a blue ballerina dress with matching slippers. Her eyes opened, turning a pale ice blue. She grew pixie wings and shrunk to an inch tall. "FrostBlight!" She shouted as she landed on Kickin' Hawk's shoulder. The transformation surprised Sora's team and angered the Organization members.

* * *

><p>On Mason's team, they were led by the twins' cousin Gwen and former alien arms dealer Kevin. Along the way, they explained the Medallions' importance to them and why Organization XIII wants them. The team made their way to the crash site of the red comet they have been hearing rumors about. When they got a closer look, they see that it was a gold disc-shaped coin with a flame on the face.<p>

"What is this?" Kevin asked picking up the gold object.

"That's one of the Medallions I told you about." Mason confirmed. "And if I'm not mistaken, that's the Medallion of Fire."

"Are you certain that is one of these Medallions?" Gwen asked curiously. Mason and the others nod in response. Then, Kevin hears static from his Plumbers Badge, which had a green hourglass-shape on the front.

"This is Kevin." Kevin said.

"Kevin, I need you and Gwen to come to the desert. We found someone as well as her captors." Kickin' Hawk reported on the other end.

"Understood. We're on our way. Kevin out." Kevin replied as he put away his badge.

"Sounds like my cousins found your friend." Gwen confirmed.

"How did you know?" Ron asked in surprise.

"One of our agents reported to us that a girl with pink hair was being carried off by two people in black coats." Gwen explained.

"Pink hair…" Zandar thought. The others began to think for a few minutes until Ulrich figured it out.

"They must've found Aelita!" Ulrich confirmed.

"What are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Kevin said as he, Gwen, and the others left the town with the Medallion of Fire in their hands to help out Sora's team.

* * *

><p><strong>*My team was exhausted after driving Solomon Grundy away from the studio*<strong>

**Ulrich: Man, I never knew that Grundy can be this powerful.**

**Kevin: Tell me about it.**

**Me: Gwen, is Gloyd going to be okay?**

**Gwen: Nothing to worry. That blow to the head only knocked him out. With the help of my mana, he should wake up in a matter of minutes.**

**Rancis: Well, that's a relief.**

**Me: Kevin, go put Gloyd in his room.**

**Kevin: On it. *picks up Gloyd and enters his room***

**Me: Guess I'd better come up with ideas for my other story.**

**Rancis: Good luck.**

**Me: Thanks, Rancis. You readers please review. Peace!**


	16. Calling for Backup

***I walk in the training room and see Ben, Gwen, Jen, and Rook***

**Ben: Hey there.**

**Me: Hey, you guys. Some of you may wonder why I called you here.**

**Rook: We're listening.**

**Me: Ever since Grundy attacked the studio, we've been sustaining significant damage.**

**Jen: So, you're saying this studio needs some type of security?**

**Me: Correct, Jen.**

**Rook: Sounds like a good idea.**

**Me: I'm glad you agree with me, Rook.**

**Gwen: What kind of security do we need?**

**Me: Let's see… *pulls out a checklist* electric fence, cameras, sentry guns, and an eye scanner.**

**Gwen: I'll get the cameras and fence.**

**Rook: I'll get the scanner.**

**Ben: That means Jen and I will get the sentry guns.**

**Me: Then I'll go with Rook to get the scanner. While we're gone, you readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 15: Calling for Backup

In the hallways of Castle Oblivion, Axel is walking to the meeting room. He must be thinking about why he was summoned there. About halfway across the hallway, he begins to hear voices that are familiar to him.

"Are you certain this weapon can help us extract the Princesses of Heart from that girl's amulet?" One voice asked with doubt. Upon hearing the first voice, Axel stopped to listen in on the conversation.

"Relax, when we collect all of the Medallions, no one will be able to keep us from completing Kingdom Hearts." Another voice answered confidently. From the tone of the two voices, Axel figured out who was talking.

"Saïx? Vexen?" Axel asked himself curiously. He slightly opens the door to see them both along with a type of weapon with seven small slots. "Is that…?"

"Can this weapon that Zexion designed really work once the Medallions are in our grasp?" Vexen asked curiously.

"There is no reason for doubt. Once all of the Princesses of Heart are in one place, and in the right position, Kingdom Hearts will open and guide us to complete domination." Saïx answered in a reassuring tone. Axel, shocked, backs away from the door and runs to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>After locating Aelita as well as Zexion and Xigbar, Sora and his team are surprised when they see twins Ben and Jen Tennyson hit Zexion when they were about to trade in Sofia's Amulet and their Medallions for Aelita's freedom. As Xigbar prepared to attack them, they activated their watches and, in a flash of green and pink light, transformed themselves into their respectful forms, Kickin' Hawk and FrostBlight. Zexion got up and at the sight of the two, became angry almost instantly.<p>

"No one attacks me in our moment of victory!" Zexion shouted with anger.

"Sora, was it?" Kickin' Hawk asked the Keyblade wielder.

"How do you know my name?" Sora surprisingly asked.

"Grandpa Max told us all about you. After one of our agents reported your friend's kidnapping to us, we kept an eye on them and waited for you." FrostBlight answered with an honest look.

"Enough! Time for you pesky bugs to die!" Xigbar shouted as he fired his arrowguns at the heroes. Expecting this, they take cover behind the walls.

"How do we stop them?!" Rancis asked, frightened. Scarlet types in a set of pre-determined coordinates on her wrist-com and sends them to an unknown accomplice.

"Do not worry. I sent our coordinates to two of my fellow soldiers. They will be here to aid us any minute." Scarlet answered reassuringly.

"Well, whoever it was you told where we are, I hope they get here fast." Ralph added.

Meanwhile, after encountering Gwen and Kevin and successfully acquiring the Medallion of Fire, Mason and his team are on their way to regroup with Sora's team. As they exit the town, they encounter another individual. He has periwinkle-blue and white skin with black markings on his face and wearing a blue and black Plumbers uniform and carrying a white and black tool with a green hourglass shape on both sides. Kevin and Gwen identify the individual almost immediately.

"Rook!" Kevin and Gwen greeted with a salute. Rook saluted back.

"Is he one of your troops?" Ron asked.

"One of the top-ranked Plumber agents, actually." Rook replied.

"Are you coming with us to help Sora?" Crumbelina asked.

"Of course I am. My partner Ben and his twin sister Jen did find your friend after all." Rook answered.

"How did you know?" Ulrich asked.

"He recently sent me the coordinates to where she's located." Rook confirmed. "She's in a warehouse near the old army base."

"That's where we were going." Odd replied.

"Rook, since you know exactly where their friend is, will you accompany us on this mission?" Kevin asked.

"Since Max already sent me to find them, how can I say no?" Rook answered.

"Perfect. Lead the way, Rook." Mason said. Rook nods as he proceeds towards the army base with Mason and his team following close behind.

* * *

><p>Back on Sora's team, Zexion and Xigbar have begun to attack them. They took cover behind a wall to avoid Xigbar's arrows and afterwards, Scarlet sends their coordinates to two of her soldiers.<p>

"How are we going to stop him from shooting us?!" Jubileena asked in fear.

"I can freeze his guns. Without them, he's powerless." FrostBlight answered reassuringly.

"How? None of us can get close enough without getting hit by one of those arrows." Felix asked.

"Relax. He can hardly hit me in this size. By the time he does, his guns will already be frozen." FrostBlight replied. She then flies closer to Xigbar, avoiding the arrows along the way. She then fires a light blue beam, which freezes Xigbar's arrowguns, rendering them useless.

"What the hell?!" Xigbar shouted, noticing his frozen guns. Jen signals that the barrage has receded.

"Thanks, sis." Kickin' Hawk thanked. FrostBlight gives him a thankful smile.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can take him down." Sora said as he unsheathed his Kingdom Key.

"Way ahead of you." Vanellope added as she and the racers along with Felix, Calhoun, Sofia, Amber, and James take out their weapons and prepare to fight the two Organization members.

* * *

><p>Mason's team has just recently met fellow Plumber agent Rook Blonko and are now on their way to the old army base to help Sora and his team. Ulrich pulls out one of his swords and looks at his reflection on the blade. He looked at himself for about 10 minutes until Ron snapped him out of his trance.<p>

"Something wrong, Ulrich?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'm just worried about Aelita, I guess. Ever since my friend Jeremy met her, he's beginning to care deeply for her." Ulrich explained. "If anything happened to her, Jeremy will never feel the same again."

"I feel your pain." Ron replied. This remark gained Ulrich's attention. "If what happened to Aelita happened to Crumbelina, I'd be devastated." After about five minutes of talking, they hear gunfire nearby.

"What was that?!" Candlehead asked, startled by the noise.

"It's coming from that warehouse." Yumi confirmed pointing towards the warehouse Aelita is being held captive.

"If Sora's team found Aelita already, then we got to back them up now!" Mason added as he unsheathed his Sleeping Lion. Then, a hole is blasted open in the warehouse and Zexion was flung outside of the warehouse and into their view.

"I guess Sora found them already." Taffyta deduced. Then, Zexion woke up to see them.

"You!" Zexion shouted.

"I figured you would be here." Mason replied as he readied his Keyblade.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*Rook and I come back with a pre-built eye scanner.*<strong>

**Swizzle: Back so soon, Archer?**

**Me: Swizz! Great to see you.**

**Swizzle: What's that you got there?**

**Me: Eye scanner.**

**Gloyd: *walks in* Let me guess, Grundy?**

**Swizzle: He has no other choice. Where's everyone else?**

**Me: Gwen's getting some security cameras and an electric fence and I sent the twins to find some sentry guns.**

**Gloyd: I take it this security is going to be as tight as a drum?**

**Me: as tight as a 3-ton drum.**

**Swizzle: Whoa.**

**Me: Well, I better get this eye scanner set up. You readers please review. And to all of those who have submitted their OCs to me, thank you. If they made the story, they will gladly be a great asset to the team. If not, well, at least you tried. Peace!**


	17. Royal Reinforcements

***Odd and I are in the studio's game room playing air hockey. Odd has 3 points while I have 4 points***

**Odd: Man, you're getting good at this.**

**Me: I used to play this all the time. *I hit the puck into Odd's goal. The score is now 3-5* Yes!**

**Odd: Nice one.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sofia: *walks in* Archer, the twins are back with the sentry guns.**

**Me: Perfect. Tell them to set them up outside. I marked the places where the sentry guns should be placed.**

**Sofia: Got it. *walks out***

***buzzer from air hockey table goes off***

**Me: All right! That was a great game, Odd.**

**Odd: It sure was.**

**Me: Well, I better get to work on the new chapter. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 16: Royal Reinforcements

In Castle Oblivion's meeting room, Axel was pacing around nervously after hearing Saïx and Vexen earlier. He heard that Zexion designed a weapon that has the power to force the Princesses of Heart from Sofia's amulet.

"This doesn't feel right." Axel thought "How can Saïx and Vexen plan this? This is not good." After a while, a familiar voice walks in and breaks the silence.

"What got you in such a hurry?" a voice asked. Axel turns around and sees Larxene walking in.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here, Larxene?" Axel asked with relief.

"When I came out of my room, I saw you running towards the meeting room at full stride." Larxene responded "Is something on your mind?" Her response sent a chill through Axel's spine.

"What makes you think that?!" Axel asked in retaliation.

"I saw you listening to Saïx and Vexen earlier. You believe that this is not the right way to earn our hearts." Larxene calmly answered.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Axel asked.

"I don't need to know. It's written all over your mind. You don't trust us anymore." Larxene replied. This answer shocked Axel, but he shook it off.

"No matter. Luxord told me that the next Medallion is in a park where very weird things happen." Axel retorted.

"Good luck with that." Larxene said. Axel only scoffed.

"Where I'm going, luck isn't all I need." Axel replied as he disappeared through a corridor of darkness. After the portal closed, Larxene shakes his head slowly in disbelief.

* * *

><p>In the military base south of the town of Bellwood, the heroes have just regrouped with each other and are now fighting against Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer and Xigbar, the Freeshooter. Sora's team is currently fighting Xigbar while Mason's team just found Zexion. Everyone on Mason's team pull out their weapons, Ron's being a pair of Sai daggers, ready to fight.<p>

"If you think you can beat me, guess again." Zexion said as he pulls out his lexicon.

"A book? You're going to fight us with a book?" Ron joked, which made the others laugh. However, the laughter suddenly died down when several pages flew towards them. They narrowly evade the hostile pages. They turn back to face Zexion, who was angered from Ron's joke.

(Battle Music: Kingdom Hearts II – The 13th Dilemma)

"No one makes fun of my power!" Zexion shouted as he sent more pages at them. Mason deflects them across the base with a Reflega spell and follows with a Blizzaga. Zexion blocks it with a wall of pages.

"Clever. But not clever enough." Zexion said as he attempted to suck Crumbelina into his lexicon. Seeing this, Ron grabs her hand. This made her blush with excitement. Ron was struggling to keep her from being sucked in, but the suction was strong enough to even sweep Ron off the ground. However, before they were sucked in completely, an energy orb hits the lexicon, disabling it.

"Leave those two alone." A voice said. The heroes and Zexion looked towards the roof of the warehouse to see two figures, a boy and a girl. The boy was 9 years old and had white skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He wore an unzipped, red hoodie over a white t-shirt with the Avengers symbol on it, white Nike running shoes, blue jeans, and goggles on his forehead. He was also wielding two katana swords. The girl was 10 years old and had tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. She wore a vermillion gown, a cat's eye necklace, and navy earrings. She also had a Bo-staff. Clio identified the two children.

"Drake! Ariana!" Clio called out as they jumped from the warehouse and onto the battlefield.

"Are they your friends?" Mason asked.

"I believe we are. You must be Mason, the new Keyblade wielder. I'm Drake, prince of Adrieria." Drake said.

"And I'm Ariana, princess of Cinnibar." Ariana added. "My sister, Scarlet, called us here and said that you guys need some help."

"Well, you came at the right time." Ron replied as he and Crumbelina got up. Then, they hear clashing from the warehouse.

"Ariana, you go back your sister up. I'll help these guys." Drake ordered. Ariana nods and enters the warehouse. Zexion afterwards picks up his lexicon.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" Zexion shouted as more pages surround him, ready to attack.

* * *

><p>In the warehouse, Sora and his team are currently fighting Xigbar, whose arrow guns were frozen by FrostBlight. Kickin' Hawk charges at him and delivers a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Sora and Vanellope begin to strike his body with their swords. Jubileena throws three cherry bombs at him, but he teleports out of the bombs' range. They see him floating in the air.<p>

"I never knew he could do that." Rancis said in surprise. Xigbar slams his arrow guns together, which shatters the ice. They gasp in horror.

"Now you're in for a real surprise." Xigbar said as he reloaded his guns, which is signaled by the flashing crystals on the grips, and aims them at Sofia. He was about to fire until he was struck by a fireball from nowhere. The team turns around and they see that it was Ariana who fired the blast.

"Ariana!" Sofia called out.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Ariana said.

"I'm surprised you answered my call." Scarlet said.

"What can I say? You are my sister after all." Ariana replied. This response surprised Sora.

"You mean that the Scarlet Warrior is your sister?" Sora asked. Ariana snaps her fingers and her vermillion gown turns into a skintight navy blue outfit that is similar to Scarlet's, only fit for her. They turn to face Xigbar, who stood up and picked up his arrow guns.

"You've got a lot of nerve hitting me like that." Xigbar said with a small chuckle. "But playtime is over!" he then begins to combine his shots together. The crystals glow a bright white and a white arrow is fired and it begins to ricochet off the warehouse walls. Remembering what had occurred years ago, Sora warped in front of the projectile and knocked it back at him with his Kingdom Key. Xigbar noticed this and teleports out of the way, only for the projectile to destroy the chains that bound Aelita to the wall. Xigbar gasps in horror and shock.

"Thank you for freeing me." Aelita jokingly thanked with a laugh. Xigbar chuckles as he slowly dropped to the floor on his feet.

"Oops. I didn't plan on aiming for your shackles there. Guess I better get going now." Xigbar said as he turned around, ready to leave. "But know this: by the time you find all of the Medallions, it'll be too late to stop us." He them prepared to teleport himself from their view.

"I don't think so!" Rancis shouted as he charged towards Xigbar, whose back was still turned.

"Rancis, wait!" James called out, but Rancis didn't listen. He jumped in the air and swung his Bo-staff at the Organization member, only for Xigbar to disappear completely before the attack made contact.

"Shoot! He got away." Rancis cursed under his breath as he sheathed his staff. Aelita approached the others.

"Thanks, you guys, for coming here to save me." Aelita thanked before noticing Ariana. "Who is this little girl?"

"I'm glad you asked. I am Princess Ariana of Cinnibar." Ariana answered.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Ariana. My name's Aelita." Aelita greeted with a curtsey. Ariana gives her a smile.

"Well, now that we got you out of that mess, we better back Mason and his team up." Sora reported as he opened the warehouse door to reveal Mason's team battling Zexion.

* * *

><p>Zexion used his lexicon to attack Mason's group. He scattered numerous pages around them. Mason used a Thundaga spell to disable some of the pages. A few of the pages that weren't hit start flying towards the royals, but Crumbelina, Rook, and Odd used their projectile weapons to destroy the hostile pages. Ulrich and Kevin charged himself towards Zexion, only for him to vanish completely.<p>

"Where did he go?!" Drake asked. Then, multiple copies of the lexicon appear around them and the pages start flying everywhere.

"What's going on?!" Ron asked, looking at the scattering pages

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stick around to find out. WIND!" Mason answered as he cast an Aeroga spell, blowing away the lexicons. When the wind subsided, they see that the lexicons have vanished. The Sugar Rush racers and young royals are surprised at this.

"They're gone!" Hildegard called out.

"Of course they're gone. They were illusions, after all." A voice spoke up. They turn to see Sora's team exiting the warehouse with Aelita.

"Aelita!" Yumi cried out with tears of joy in her eyes, happy to see her best friend again.

"I see that you freed Aelita. Zexion already escaped." Mason said as he noticed the twins, who reverted back to human form after the battle. "Who are these two?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. Everyone, this is Ben and his twin sister, Jen." Sora introduced the twins to the rest of his friends.

"You must be Mason. Grandpa Max told us who you were and about those Medallions before you came here." Jen said, pointing to the Medallion of Fire. Ron notices the pink watch on Jen's right wrist.

"What's that on your wrist?" Ron asked the female twin.

"This? It's an Omnitrix. It lets me and Ben transform into many different aliens. Mine's linked to Ben's, so some of his aliens he used before, I can transform into them as well, along with some only I can turn into." Jen answered.

"Now that you've rescued your friend and found this Medallion, do you have room for seven more?" Gwen asked. The other heroes think this over for around 15 minutes. Then, they make their decision.

"Sure. We could use some helping hands. Welcome aboard." Sora said in an accepting tone.

"You won't regret having us with you." Rook replied. With Aelita safe from and the Medallion of Fire in their hands, all of the heroes return to the Gummi Ship, place all of the Medallions they collected in the radar's power grid, and set off towards their next destination. Unknown to them, Zexion, who had just escaped from the battle, sees them depart. Zexion quietly chuckles.

"And so it begins." Zexion said as he disappeared from the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd: Way to think on your feet.<strong>

**Me: Thanks.**

**Rook: *walks in* Archer, Gwen's back with the cameras.**

**Me: Good. What happened to the fence?**

**Rook: My guess is that it will be here any minute.**

**Odd: Of course.**

**Me: Guess we'll have to wait for it.**

**Kevin: *walks in with a mile of wired fence* A likely story.**

**Me: Kevin, how did you get the fence?**

**Kevin: Gwen gave this to me to bring back here when I saw her with it and the cameras.**

**Me: Figures. Well, I guess we better set them up then. You readers please review. Peace!**


	18. Phantom in the Park

***Rook and I are in the studio's security room looking through the video screens for intruders***

**Me: Nothing yet.**

**Rook: Yeah. Since the security system was set up, we haven't had an intruder for days.**

**Sofia: *walks in with Amber and James* Caught anything yet, Archer?**

**Me: Not really. Things have been slow since we set up after Grundy attacked.**

**James: No kidding. Gloyd still has headaches just thinking about it.**

**Amber: Well, we don't want anything like that happening again.**

**Me: Right you are, Amber. Well, I better get to work on the new chapter. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 17: Phantom in the Park

In Castle Oblivion's circular throne room, Larxene and Saïx approach Xemnas and bow to him in respect. After about 10 seconds, they stand back up.

"I see that you have some news for me. Saïx, you may speak first." Xemnas said. Saïx stepped forward.

"Thank you, Master. The weapon designed to force the Princesses of Heart from that girl's amulet is complete." Saïx reported.

"Excellent. And what news do you bring me, Larxene?" Xemnas asked.

"Master Xemnas, it pains me to say that Axel has left the castle perimeter without your consent." Larxene answered with a disappointing look. "He must be planning on either selling information about our weapon to those Keyblade wielders or going after the Medallion himself." Xemnas only chuckles upon hearing that answer.

"I knew he would leave us eventually." Xemnas replied. "I have already sent Demyx to pursue him. Keep track of his progress, Saïx. If he finds the Medallion, let me know right away."

"Understood, Master Xemnas." Saïx said as he disappeared from sight. Xemnas gives Larxene a glare. She steps back in fright and disappears from sight.

* * *

><p>As they approach the next dimension, Jen is talking with the young royals and the Sugar Rush racers as she told them her backstory.<p>

"So you and Gwen share the same powers?" Crumbelina asked.

"Mmm-hmm. I, however, have mastered my powers over mana and magic to the point where I am one of my cousin's teachers." Jen said, lighting a ball of mana in her hand. "Ben, however, does not possess this unique ability."

Scarlet went by Jen. "I see you have improved since our last meeting, old friend."

"You bet." Jen said.

"You two know each other?" Ron asked.

"I had to go to her dimension to help her against a monstrosity named Khaos 11,000." Scarlet answered. "She is so philosophical and honorable that once I heard of her, I made it my destiny to fight her. I would be satisfied no matter what the result."

"Whoa. I guess this changes everything I know about you." Drake said. Then, after about 10 more minutes of talking, the alarm goes off in the cabin.

"Attention. We are approaching our destination. Please report to the cockpit at once. I repeat. We are approaching our destination." Sora reported through the PA speaker. The young royals, Sugar Rush racers, Lyoko warriors, and Plumber agents leave their cabins and enter their way into the cockpit of the ship. They see the Keyhole open and they travel through it. Upon exiting the portal, the ship lands on the roof of a building. They exit the ship to look at their surroundings.

"Where exactly do you think we are, Sora?" Ron asked. Sora looked to his left and saw a sign on the top of a gate.

"Amity… Park. Looks like we landed in some type of town called Amity Park." Sora answered. Mason then checks the streets below them.

"From the looks of things, this place doesn't look anything out of the ordinary." Mason added. As if on cue, they hear screaming from somewhere nearby. "Then again, I could be wrong."

"We have to help those people." Felix said.

"Yeah, if we can find a way down." Hildegard added, looking down from the edge of the building. Mason finds a stairway on the roof they're standing on.

"Over here!" Mason called out to them. The others turn to find Mason at the stairway. Mason guides them down one by one, with himself going last as he closed the door. Upon reaching the streets, they see people running right past them.

"What could they be running from?" James asked. Then, they turn to see a fleet of green ghosts coming towards them.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Drake answered as he unsheathed his katana swords. The others take out their weapons and prepare to fight. Sora and Mason swing their Keyblades at the ghosts, but they phase through them. Sofia fires a Blizzaga at two ghosts, but the attack phases through as well.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything!" Ralph reported.

"No kidding! What are we going to do?" Ron asked. Then, a green energy beam hit a few of the ghosts. "What was that?"

"Sounds like you could use some help." A voice said. The heroes look around to see where the voice came from.

"Up there!" Scarlet reported. They look up to see a 14-year-old boy with tan skin, green eyes, and white hair wearing a black jumpsuit with gray gloves, belt, and boots with a white "D" with an inner "P" on it.

"Who are you?" Calhoun asked.

"I'm known by a lot of names, but call me Danny Phantom." The boy introduced himself as he fired a green plasma ball at the hostile ghosts. Five of the ghosts evaporated while 20 scatter to evade the attack.

"They're fast. But not fast enough to dodge this." Danny said as he pulled out a silver and green cylinder with a white cap. He opens the cylinder and a force sucks the ghosts inside and he closes the cylinder once all of the ghosts are inside.

"Whoa." James said in awe. After Danny puts the container away he lands on the ground and the group approaches him.

"Thanks for helping us with those ghosts." Sofia thanked.

"No problem." Danny replied.

"One question: are you a ghost like those guys?" Drake asked.

"Actually…" Danny answered as he reverted into his human form. He now has brighter skin, blue eyes, and black hair. He also wore a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar and a red oval on it, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. The transformation surprised them.

"So you're only half-ghost, huh?" Jen asked. Danny nods.

"Well, thank you for helping us anyway, Danny. My name's Mason. This is Sora, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Ben, Jen, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Scarlet, Sofia, Amber, James, Vivian, Zandar, Hildegard, Clio, Maya, Jun, Jin, Khalid, Drake, Ariana, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Minty, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Snowanna, Jubileena, Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Ron." Mason said as he introduced himself and his friends to the teenage ghost hunter.

"We were wondering if you seen something land in this town." Sora added.

"Now that I think about it, my friend Tucker told me about a green comet that landed here last night." Danny answered. "After it landed, we left to see what landed until those ghosts got to it first."

"That doesn't sound good." Zandar said.

"I agree." Drake added. "Where is it now?"

"My guess is that those ghosts want power, so they took it to the Ghost Zone." Danny answered.

"G-g-g-ghost Zone?!" Sofia asked in fear. Danny calmly nods.

"Can you take us there?" Ron asked.

"Sure. I was about to take these ghosts back there anyway." Danny answered "Follow me." Unknown to them, Axel was watching them from the roof a nearby building.

"There you are." Axel said. He then jumps off the building and lands on his feet. "This plan cannot occur. I must stop this, no matter what it takes."

* * *

><p>The group is following Danny to the Ghost Zone to recover the next Medallion. About halfway through, Ron approaches him.<p>

"Hey, Danny?" Ron said.

"Yeah, Ron?" Danny answered back.

"I was wondering: how did you get those ghost powers?" Ron asked. Danny only sighs in exasperation.

"Well, I got those powers because of an accident. My parents, who are obsessed with ghosts, created the portal to the Ghost Zone. They tried to open it, but it didn't work, so they gave up. I put on this suit to protect myself and entered the empty tunnel. After looking around, I accidentally turned it on from the inside. I was infused with ectoplasm, turning me into a half-ghost." Danny explained his backstory to him. After about 10 more minutes of walking, they reach Danny's house, which has a neon sign that reads "Fenton Works". "We're here."

"This place looks like an apartment building." Ariana said.

"Okay. If I remember, the Ghost Portal should be in the basement." Danny reported. They were about to enter the building until someone stops them in their tracks.

"Danny!" a voice called out from behind them. They turn around to see two people. One is a 15-year-old girl with fair skin, violet eyes, and raven hair with a small ponytail wearing a black shirt showing her midriff with a purple oval in the center, a knee-length black skirt with a crosshatch design, purple stockings, black combat boots, and black bracelets on her wrists. The other is a boy Danny's age with tan skin, turquoise eyes, and black hair wearing a red beret, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, green cargo pants, and brown boots. He also had a backpack and wore glasses.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny called out to his two friends.

"These friends of yours?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. I met them once I saw those ghosts they were fighting." Danny answered. He then introduced the others to his friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Sam. Sam Manson." Sam introduced herself.

"And I'm Tucker Foley, Tuck for short." Tucker introduced himself.

"Are you heading into the Ghost Zone to get what that green comet was?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh. Whatever that thing it was that they took, it must mean trouble if they plan on taking over." Danny answered.

"Well, we're coming with you." Tucker spoke up. Danny suddenly jolted at Tucker's response.

"Are you nuts?! If any of the ghosts in there find you, you're pretty much goners!" Danny interjected.

"Danny, calm down. Sora and I can keep those ghosts occupied." Mason spoke up.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Mason. Follow me, but stay quiet." Danny sheepishly said and allowed the group to enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Whew! Finally.<strong>

**Rancis: Hey there.**

**Me: Not now, Rancis.**

**Rancis: Sorry. I came here to let you know that Danny and his friends are coming in.**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Rancis: Yeah.**

**Me: Good. I'm about to show them around. You readers please review. Peace!**


	19. Into the Ghost Zone

***I was napping in the studio's theatre room after watching Fast & Furious 5. Then, the alarm goes off***

**Me: *jumped awake* Huh?! What?!**

**Ron: *runs in* Archer!**

**Me: Ron! What's going on?!**

**Ron: Someone's attacking the studio!**

**Me: Who was it?!**

**Ron: Don't know. All I can tell is that he controls these black clouds.**

**Me: Black clouds… I bet I know who.**

***We run outside to the studio courtyard to see Sofia, Vanellope, and Drake fighting Black Adam. He turns to see me***

**Black Adam: Well, I figured you would show up eventually.**

**Me: Black Adam. Why are you here?**

**Black Adam: What else? I came here to kill you.**

**Me: Not a chance. You readers enjoy this chapter while Black Adam and I settle this face-to-fist.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 18: Into the Ghost Zone

In the outskirts of Amity Park, a corridor of darkness opens and Demyx appears from it. He surveys the area clearly. He is thinking about hunting down Axel after he left without telling his superior.

"So, this is where they said Axel would go to find that Medallion." Demyx said to himself as he entered the town. Some of the people look at him in confusion while others simply ignore him. After about 5 minutes of walking, he spots someone on the roof of a building. "He seems interesting. Maybe I should go talk to him." He teleports to the roof of the building, meters behind the figure.

"I take it you're after someone you know." The figure spoke.

"How did you know that?" Demyx asked. The figure turns around to reveal a man in his 40's with gray hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black tuxedo over a white button-down shirt with a red bowtie and a red handkerchief in the outer pocket.

"Let's just say I'm looking for someone as well." The man answered. "My name is Vladimir. Vladimir Masters. My friends call me Vlad." He held out his hand, offering a handshake.

"I'm Demyx." Demyx introduced as he accepted the handshake. "Who is it that you're looking for?"

"Just someone by the name of Danny Phantom." Vlad said.

"Interesting. Do you know anyone by the name of Axel, Vlad?" Demyx asked.

"No, I haven't." Vlad answered. That answer made Demyx lower his head in disappointment. "However…" Vlad added. This caught the Melodious Nocturne's attention. "I did see someone with red hair follow a group of children."

"Did one of these children wield a type of sword called a Keyblade?" Demyx asked.

"Two of them, actually. Why?" Vlad asked. Demyx then turns around to think for a moment.

"So the Keyblade wielders and their friends are already here." Demyx thought to himself. "If I find this Danny Phantom, I'll find _him _as well." He turns back around to face Vlad.

"Okay. Where can we find him?" Demyx asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, I saw him heading towards his house. It is a 3-story building with a large neon sign that reads "Fenton Works"." Vlad answered. "I will take you there."

"Thank you, Vlad." Demyx thanked as he opened a corridor of darkness for the two to walk through.

* * *

><p>The group has recently entered Danny's house with Danny, Sam and Tucker. Some of the heroes are looking around the building, while a few of the others are looking for a way to find the portal to the Ghost Zone.<p>

"Although I admire the place, Danny, we can't find the way to the basement." Mason complained.

"My parents are a bit secretive to their work, so they hid their laboratory behind that bookshelf." Danny replied, pointing to a bookshelf nearby. The group approaches the bookshelf.

"So many books. How can we find the one that opens it?" Drake asked, amazed by the number of books on the shelf.

"Let me handle this. It's a good thing I keep this handy in case we can't find what we're looking for." Rancis answered as he focused on the book shelf. In Rancis' point-of-view, the bookshelf and adjoining wall is completely blue as he scanned the 550 books on the shelf. He looks along the rows of the shelf until he found an orange slot.

"Second row. Seventh book from the right." Rancis reported. Danny, Sam and Tucker are amazed by this.

"Whoa, I never knew you could see like that, Rancis. How do you do it?" Tucker asked.

"It's a little tool called "Detective Mode". I learned it when I ventured into a place called Arkham City to rescue Vanellope, who was kidnapped and taken there by Turbo." Rancis explained as Danny proceeded to pull the book. Then, the bookshelf began to move upwards, revealing the way to the basement. They were about to enter until they were stopped by a voice familiar to Danny.

"What is going on here, Danny?" a voice asked. They turn to see a 17-year-old girl with orange hair and aqua blue eyes wearing a hip-length long-sleeve black v-neck shirt, aqua pants, black flats, and an aqua headband.

"Not now, Jazz. My friends here are trying to get into the Ghost Zone to get what landed in that green comet last night." Danny answered. Jazz only gave a glare to some of the group, making a few of the young royals and the Sugar Rush racers cringe in fear.

"Jeez. Is this your sister?" Mason asked the young ghost hunter.

"Uh-huh." Danny answered. "Don't let her attitude deceive you. She's still the Jazz Fenton I know."

"Likewise." Drake added. Jazz then noticed the hidden entrance to the lab.

"Why is the secret entrance open?" Jazz asked.

"Like I said before, my new friends here are about to go into the Ghost Zone with me to get what was in that green comet." Danny answered.

"Well, you need someone to guide you." Jazz said.

"Are you sure you want to guide us in there?" Ben asked. Jazz nods.

"I guess we can't stop you from this." Sam said.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but we should go into the Ghost Zone now." Sora added.

"Right. Come on. Let's get into the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he proceeded downstairs to the laboratory. The group follows him and his friends. When they arrive, they see a vault-like door with yellow and black stripes, a red light above it and a panel with two buttons on the left, one green labeled "open", the other red labeled "close".

"Could this be the Ghost Portal you mentioned, Danny?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. I bet those ghosts have a grudge against me so I need seven other people to go with me." Danny suggested.

"Who do you want to come with you?" Rook asked.

"Let's see, Sam and Tucker already want to come with me so I need five more." Danny said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Ralph asked.

"Well, Sora and Mason have those Keyblades, so they'll come, too. I also want Ben, Sofia, and Vanellope to come with me as well." Danny said.

"Ariana, Drake, Ron and I will keep watch outside for any more of those ghosts." Scarlet added.

"Good. Now let's go in there and get that comet." Danny said with vigor. They were about to go in until Rancis grabbed Vanellope's hand.

"Be careful in there." Rancis said to Vanellope.

"Don't worry. I will." Vanellope replied as she gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush wildly. The other racers smile at this.

"All right. Let's go." Vanellope added as the team chosen to venture in the Ghost Zone, the portal to it being opened by Calhoun, proceeded inside.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ron and I kick Black Adam in the stomach, sending him flying across the courtyard.*<strong>

**Me: Had enough yet, Adam?**

**Black Adam: Not even close. I'll be back for you yet. *flies away***

**Ron: Like that's going to happen.**

**Me: Everyone okay?**

**Drake: A little bruised, but other than that, we're okay.**

**Vanellope: Look at this place! It's a disaster.**

**Ron: No kidding!**

**Me: Nothing to worry. If we work together, we'll have the studio cleaned up by tomorrow.**

**Sofia: Sounds like a good idea.**

**Me: Thanks, Sofia. Let's get to work. You readers please review. Peace!**


	20. Ghost of a Chance

***I am in the studio's design lab creating the Rangers' weapons. Vanellope, Rancis, Ron, Hunter and Ryan walk in***

**Rancis: Hey there.**

**Ron: Are you making the Rangers' weapons?**

**Me: That's right, Cinnadon. These weapons will help them out in any situation.**

**Vanellope: *finds a red lance, a pair of blue daggers and a pink longbow in the display case* Are those the weapons you finished so far?**

**Me: Yeah. That's the Phoenix Lance, the Shark Daggers and the Crane Bow. I just finished the Wolf Scythe and I'm still working on the Gorilla Hammer.**

**Hunter: So the Shark Daggers are mine?**

**Me: Right you are.**

**Hunter: Yes! I'm going to test them out right away. *Takes Shark Daggers out of the display case and leaves***

**Ryan: You sure made him very happy, Archer. *picks up the Wolf Scythe***

**Me: I sure did. *takes the Phoenix Lance and the Crane Bow out of the display case* Well, I better give these to Kyle and Lindsey. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 19: Ghost of a Chance

On the roof of Danny's house, Vlad and Demyx come out of the corridor of darkness and begin to think to themselves about what they have planned. After about 15 minutes, Vlad's eyes begin to flash mysteriously.

"The portal is open." Vlad said.

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"The portal to the Ghost Zone has been opened. Now is the time to strike." Vlad answered. Demyx grins evilly after hearing him say that.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Demyx added as he summons his sitar. "Ready?"

"More than ever." Vlad answered as he transformed into his ghost form. This consisted of his gray hair turning black, his eyes becoming completely red and his outfit changing to a white and black shirt with a black belt and matching gloves, white pants with black boots and a white and red cape. The transformation surprised the Melodious Nocturne, but he shook it off and proceeded to enter the building with Vlad. Unknown to the two, a female figure has been listening in on their conversation.

"Not on my watch." The female figure said as she turned transparent and phased through the wall.

* * *

><p>Inside the Ghost Zone, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Sora, Mason, Ben, Sofia and Vanellope are searching around the spectral zone for the Medallion that landed in Amity Park. Danny, in his ghost form, is guarding the Fenton Van while everyone else is inside the van, watching the radar for the Medallion and any ghosts that could be attacking them.<p>

"So this is the Ghost Zone." Mason said in amazement.

"What did you expect?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"Beats me." Mason answered with a deadpanned look. "Any luck on the Medallion's signal, Tucker?"

"I think I'm getting a feint signal from the northwest." Tucker confirmed.

"Northwest? That's where Walker's prison is." Danny pointed out "What would Walker want with some Medallion?!"

"It's no ordinary Medallion, Danny. These contain very special powers even you can't imagine." Mason answered "If Organization XIII get their hands on all of the Medallions and Sofia's amulet, they will plunge the multiverse in an eternal darkness."

"Whoa. If that's the case, then we need to get that Medallion from him right now." Sora added.

"I agree. Luckily, I was once arrested and locked up there, so I know where it is." Danny said.

"Perfect. Lead the way." Sam ordered. Danny nods and flies towards the prison. The Fenton Van follows begins to follow him.

* * *

><p>Inside the basement laboratory, the rest of the group is keeping track of their progress. After several minutes, some of them are starting to get bored.<p>

"Man, who would've thought that it would be this boring?" James asked in exhaustion. Crumbelina and Jubileena get up and start walking towards the exit.

"Just where do you two think you're going?" Felix asked.

"We're just about to help Ron and the others keep an eye out for any ghosts that could attack this place." Crumbelina answered. They were about to leave until someone bumps into them, knocking Crumbelina down.

"Oh, we're so sorry. We didn't know…what…" Crumbelina tried to apologize until she looked up and saw two people she was talking to. One was a large man in his 40's with black hair with white on the back of his head and blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. The other was a woman in her 40's with short, brown hair and purple eyes wearing a cyan blue jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

"What do you think you're doing inside our laboratory?" the woman asked. The man looks at most of the group and notices something missing.

"And where is our son?" The man demanded. This made some of the group gasp in surprise.

"So you must be Danny's parents, right?" Ralph asked. The two nod. "Well, your son went into the Ghost Zone with some of our friends to get what was in a green comet that landed somewhere in the town yesterday."

"WHAT?!" The two shouted.

"Don't worry. Your son is with some of our friends." Rook reassured.

"That's good to know. Anyway, my name's Jack Fenton and this is my wife Maddie." The man introduced. Jen then introduces herself and the others to them. They smile after hearing their names.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Sorry about knocking you down like that, Crumbelina." Jack apologized as he helped her up.

"That's alright. It's not the first time I get knocked down by someone I bump into." Crumbelina added, feeling sorry herself. Then, they hear sounds of clanging outside.

"What was that?" Minty asked.

"I believe someone is inside. We better take a look." Jack suggested.

"Right. Half of you stay here and keep track of their progress. The rest, come with us." Calhoun ordered. Amber, James, Clio, Vivian, Kevin, Rook, Jen, Rancis, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Candlehead, Ulrich and Aelita went upstairs with Calhoun, Jack and Maddie to investigate, leaving Hildegard, Zandar, Maya, Khalid, Jun, Jin, Gwen, Yumi, Odd, Taffyta, Minty, Swizzle, Adorabeezle and Snowanna in the basement.

* * *

><p>Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny's team has just made it to Walker's ghost prison. Sam and Tucker stay in the Fenton Van to guide them while the others infiltrate the prison. The minute they enter through the gates, Sofia and Vanellope begin to shake in fear.<p>

"This place sure is spooky." Sofia said with a frightful look. Vanellope nods in agreement.

"I know, but remember, I've been here before. As long as you stay with me, we'll find that Medallion." Danny reassured. Sofia and Vanellope give him a thankful smile as they enter the prison. Once they were in the prison's cell block, inmates begin to shout angrily upon seeing Danny.

"I take it some of these inmates here know you?" Ben asked.

"Like I said, I've been here before." Danny answered. "Now, if I remember correctly, Walker's office should be on the third floor." Then, ignoring the comments and insults the inmates throw at Danny, they make their way to Walker's office. Vanellope tries to open the door, but it won't move.

"Great. It's locked." Vanellope confirmed.

"How are we going to get in now?" Ben asked.

"Wait a minute…" Mason said as he reached out his right hand and summoned his Sleeping Lion.

"How is your Keyblade going to open that?" Sofia asked. Mason responds by pointing his Keyblade at the keyhole of the door. Then, a thin beam of light is fired from the blade and reaches the keyhole as an unlocking sound is heard. The light disappears as Ben approaches the door to find that it is unlocked now.

"It worked. Thanks for that, Mason." Ben thanked.

"No problem." Mason replied as he and the rest of the group enters the office.

* * *

><p>In the human world, Calhoun and her team has made it upstairs to see that the entire place is trashed. The couch is overturned, the table and chairs are broken, and there is ectoplasm all over the place.<p>

"What happened here?!" Candlehead asked, amazed to see the mess.

"Well, whoever turned our house into Ground Zero is going to have to deal with me face-to-face." Jack answered. Then, they hear a sinister laugh.

"I was hoping you would say that." A voice said, surprising them. After a few seconds, a corridor of darkness opens and Demyx appeared with his sitar.

"Another member of Organization XIII." Crumbelina pointed out.

"That's right. I am Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne." Demyx said as he strummed his sitar and a flurry of water orbs appeared above them. Aelita conjures a barrier to protect them from the balls.

"Why are you here?!" Calhoun demanded, pointing her blaster at him.

"I'm here because one of my comrades has left the Organization and is searching for you as we speak." Demyx answered.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked.

"He's talking about someone by the name of Axel." Another voice answered. Then, Vlad in his ghost form appeared.

"Vlad!" Jack shouted in surprise.

"That's right, old friend. It's me." Vlad said.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Gloyd asked in fear.

"I'm glad you asked. I am Vlad Plasmius!" Vlad answered with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>*I walk in the studio game room to see Kyle, Lindsey, Taffyta and James playing the PS3.*<strong>

**Kyle: *pauses the game* Hey Archer. I see you finished our weapons.**

**Me: Almost. The Gorilla Hammer is still a work in progress.**

**Lindsey: Of course.**

***I hand Kyle the Phoenix Lance and Lindsey the Crane Bow***

**Kyle: Sweet! A lance!**

**Lindsey: This is so cool!**

**Me: I'm glad you like them. Hunter already has the Shark Daggers and Ryan's got the Wolf Scythe.**

**Taffyta: Oh, that's nice.**

**Me: Well, I'll get back to work on the Gorilla Hammer. Tell Kaitlyn to come into the design lab once it's done.**

**James: Okay.**

**Me: Good. You readers please review. Peace out!**


	21. Triple Threat

***Kaitlyn and Hunter are in the training room sparring. Kaitlyn is using the now finished Gorilla Hammer and Hunter has his Shark Daggers. I walk in with Felix and Ralph.***

**Me: Hey there, you two. I see the Gorilla Hammer is working well, Kaitlyn.**

**Kaitlyn: Well, it was you who built it.**

**Hunter: And these Shark Daggers.**

**Felix: Come on, you're embarrassing him.**

**Me: No. He's right.**

**Hunter: You did a great job designing and building them.**

**Me: Thanks. *I get a text message* Damn.**

**Kaitlyn: What is it?**

**Me: Rancis just sent me a text saying that someone kidnapped Lindsey and Vanellope and took them to a place called Outworld. He, Ron, Kyle and Ryan are there right now.**

**Ralph: Vanellope's in trouble?!**

**Me: Apparently she is. And so is Lindsey.**

**Hunter: Then we got to save them.**

**Felix: One problem: We don't know where Outworld is or how we will get there.**

**?: I will assist you with that.**

***A lightning bolt strikes in front of us and a man with electric blue eyes wearing a white robe, blue vest and a straw hat appeared***

**Me: Hey, I know you. You're Raiden, the god of thunder.**

**Raiden: Yes. I have listened in on your conversation through telepathy. You want to travel to Outworld to rescue your friends, right?**

**Ralph: Y-yeah.**

**Raiden: Then I shall aid you on your mission.**

**Me: Thank you, Raiden. You readers enjoy this chapter while we travel to Outworld.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 20: Triple Threat

In Castle Oblivion, Saïx, Xaldin and Marluxia are watching Demyx's progress in Amity Park. He has recently met with a half-human/half-ghost hybrid named Vlad Plasmius and, with his assistance, found the heroes' location.

"Hmm, for someone who can't get his hands dirty, he did a pretty decent job finding those Keybladers' friends." Xaldin said.

"I see that." Marluxia added.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea to send Demyx after Axel." Saïx interjected doubtfully. "It won't matter. I shall report this to master Xemnas."

"Good idea. You will find us in the meeting room when you're done." Xaldin said. Saïx nods and leaves. As he is walking to the circular throne room, he has a moment of clarity.

"_I'm not so sure if Demyx can take on all of them with that hybrid."_ Saïx thought to himself. _"Then again, all he does to fight is use those clones he conjured with that sitar of his."_ He shakes off the thought and proceeds to the circular throne room.

* * *

><p>Inside the prison located in the Ghost Zone, Danny, Sora, Mason, Ben, Sofia and Vanellope have snuck inside Walker's office to search for the Medallion. They take cover behind the vases to keep hidden in the event that Walker came back.<p>

"Okay, we managed to sneak inside this Walker guy's office. How are we going to find the Medallion here?" Vanellope whispered.

"Now that I think back, If Walker were to find something from the human world, he would most likely put it on display on his desk." Danny answered with a whisper. They look from their hiding spot to see a gold medallion with a leaf on the face.

"Could that be it?" Sofia asked.

"Looks like it. I'm about to go and get it. If you hear some footsteps coming, let me know." Mason suggested. Everyone else nods as Mason sneaks over to the desk, keeping the noise level at a minimum. At the moment he is arm's length from the Medallion, the others start to hear footsteps coming. Sofia tries to hold in a gasp.

"Mason, hurry up." Sofia said with worry. Mason didn't hesitate to stop where he is and hid behind another vase near the desk. About a minute or so, the footsteps start to fade. Danny becomes intangible and phases his head through the door to see only a ghost wearing a janitor's uniform pushing a large trash bin with various cleaning supplies inside it. Danny sighs in slight relief and returns, becoming tangible again.

"It's only a janitor." Danny confirmed. Everyone else sighs in relief.

"That was a close one." Mason added as he slowly took the Medallion off of the desk. "I got it." He reported. Everyone began to cheer silently as he inspected the Medallion closely. "Let's see, the flame was Fire; the snowflake was Ice; the lightning bolt was Thunder; and the sun was Light, so this must be…"

"The Medallion of Earth." A voice finished for the young swordsman. He jolts upon hearing that voice and turns around to see a white ghost with green eyes wearing a white suit with a black fedora, black gloves and black boots. Everyone sees who it is and come out of their hiding spots.

"You do know that trespassing in a facility of corrections is against the rules." The ghost said. He notices the Medallion of Earth in Mason's hand. "So is stealing Ghost Zone property."

"Walker." Danny said in anger upon seeing one of his enemies.

"Well, it's been a long time, Danny Phantom." Walker replied.

"You know, it's weird. The last time we met, I was busting _out_ of prison when you took something from _me_. Now, I'm breaking _into_ prison to take something from _you_." Danny said, pointing at the phantasmal warden.

"Is that so?" Walker asked sarcastically. "Well, how about this: you give me that Medallion and I'll let you go free."

"I don't think so, Walker!" Sora replied as he, Mason, Sofia and Vanellope summon their weapons.

"Possession of contraband weaponry. That's also against the rules." Walker added. "For those three crimes, you all are under arrest."

"You realize it's six against one, right?" Ben asked.

"True. How about I even the odds?" Walker answered as he snaps his fingers and a fully grown ghost with white hair and blazing red eyes wearing an outfit similar to Danny's, only with a flowing cape added appeared beside the vigilante warden. His presence shocked everyone but Danny.

"So, you got my future self to help you. That won't even matter now." Danny said. "I beat him before, I can beat him again."

"That's right. And we're with you." Sora added as he and the others prepared for battle.

* * *

><p>In the human world, the other heroes, with Danny's parents Jack and Maddie, have crossed paths with Demyx and Vlad. The two infiltrated the two ghost enthusiasts' home and ransacked the place looking for any clues on Axel's or Danny's presence.<p>

"What do you think you're doing here?" Ulrich demanded.

"We were following Axel to this location. We believe he followed you guys inside, so we took the roof entrance." Demyx answered.

"So what, you think you can just barge in here looking for someone?" Jack demanded. Vlad cracks an evil grin.

"Enough! Time for you bugs to die!" Vlad shouted as he fired two energy beams from his fists. Aelita conjures a barrier to deflect the beams, but it isn't strong enough. The barrier shatters and Aelita is knocked towards the wall. Ulrich unsheathes his swords in rage.

"Aelita!" Ulrich shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Aelita groaned in pain.

"Not for long." Demyx replied as he strummed his sitar and a wall of water pillars start rising in front of him.

"Ulrich, get that sitar." Rancis suggested.

"I'm on it. Super Sprint!" Ulrich replied as he ran towards Demyx at a supersonic speed.

"Going somewhere?" Vlad interrupted as he conjured a green barrier around Demyx to protect him. Noticing this, Ulrich stops in his tracks.

"Shoot." Ulrich cursed under his breath. Then, he was hit by a flurry of water balls from Demyx. He then sent water pillars towards them until a pink aura ball stopped the attack. He looks up to see Aelita on her feet again. He smiles thankfully.

* * *

><p>Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny and his team are currently battling Walker and Danny's future self. Danny, Sora and Mason are facing Dark Danny while Ben (as Big Chill), Sofia and Vanellope battle Walker. Danny fires two energy beams from his hands while Sora and Mason shoot a double Thundaga. Dark Danny creates an energy field to deflect the attacks and counter with a combined energy beam, which hits Danny and sending him towards the wall.<p>

"Danny!" Mason shouted. Enraged, he fires multiple Firaga spells at him. Dark Danny used his palms and deflected them all over the place until he caught one in his hand. He turns the flame into a dark green color and throws it back at Mason, hitting him.

On the other side of the battle, Sofia, Vanellope and Big Chill are handling Walker. Sofia fired a Thundaga spell, but Walker dodged it. Vanellope starts to swing her long sword at him, but he continuously blocks the attacks. He fires an energy ball at her, but Big Chill creates a wall of ice to block it. Big Chill then creates ice spikes and hurls them at Walker, but he ducks, avoiding them.

"This guy is starting to annoy me." Big Chill said with an annoyed look. The young girls nod in agreement. Then, before they begin to attack again, they hear someone get knocked down. They turn around to see Sora hit the wall and land near Mason and Danny.

"Sora! Mason! Danny!" Sofia shouted with worry as she tried to run to them, but Walker floats in front of her, stopping the young princess in her tracks.

"Excellent work, Dark Danny. Finish them!" Walker ordered.

"With pleasure." Dark Danny answered as he charged an energy beam from his hand and aims it at Danny. He grins evilly. "Farewell, Danny Phantom." He was about to fire until another energy beam hits Dark Danny, knocking him back.

"Looks like I got here just in time." A voice said. The one who are down look up to see a 12-year-old half-ghost/half human girl with the same skin, hair and eyes as Danny, only her hair is in a ponytail wearing a matching shirt-and-pants set with the same colors as Danny's suit that shows her midriff with no belt and the shirt's colors are inverted; one side white with a black glove, the other black with a white glove. Danny almost immediately identifies her.

"Dani!" Danny shouted in surprise.

"Is she your younger sister, Danny?" Mason asked as he got up.

"She's more of a clone of me Vlad created." Danny answered as Dani helped him up, but he felt a jolting pain in his chest.

"I guess we took some heavy hits. I can help with that. Heal!" Mason said as he cast a Curaga on himself, Sora and Danny, rejuvenating their strength. They get up again, only to find that Walker and Dark Danny have fled.

"Damn it! They bolted." Sora said.

"Forget them. We got the Medallion. Now we can leave this place." Vanellope added as Ben reverted back to human form. Then, they hear a sound from Mason's wrist-com.

"Mason! We have encountered Demyx and Vlad in the human world. We're holding them off as we speak. Requesting backup immediately!" Calhoun reported on the other end.

"Understood. We're on our way. Mason out." Mason replied as hung up on his wrist-com. "That was Calhoun. She and the others have met with Demyx and Vlad. They're fighting them right now."

"Then we better get going!" Dani exclaimed.

"Right, but first…" Mason replied as he turned his wrist-com back on. "Scarlet, Calhoun just informed to me that Demyx and Vlad are inside the building. I repeat, Demyx and Vlad are inside." After the message is sent, the Fenton Van busts through the wall of the office. The door opens to see Sam and Tucker inside.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Sam shouted. The others entered the van as it began to fly out of the Ghost Zone.

* * *

><p>Back in the human world, Calhoun, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Gloyd and Aelita are attempting to keep Vlad out of range. Rancis, Ulrich, Amber, James and Jen (as Crashhopper) are fighting Demyx.<p>

"Keep them away from the portal!" Calhoun ordered. Vlad was about to attack Crumbelina and Aelita until an energy ball hit him in midflight. They turn to see Scarlet, Ariana, Drake and Ron joining the battle.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be watching for ghosts." Amber said.

"Mason told us to assist you when we heard that Demyx and Vlad have broken in." Drake replied as he unsheathed his elemental katanas.

"Lucky shot. I'll be back for you. Vlad, we must retreat to Castle Oblivion!" Demyx said as he opened a corridor of Darkness.

"Very well. Tell Danny Phantom that Vlad Plasmius has returned." Vlad added with a menacing laugh as he floated through the corridor with Demyx.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to help us." Amber said. Then, they hear a sound from the basement after Jen reverted back to her human form. They return there to see the Fenton Van exit through the portal. Sora, Mason, Danny, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Ben, Sofia and Vanellope exit the van.

"Danny!" Jack and Maddie shouted in unison, relieved that their son is okay.

"Well? Did you get the Medallion?" Rancis asked. Mason responds by showing them the Medallion of Earth, confirming that the mission is a success. They cheer for them. Rancis becomes so excited for the mission to be a success, he unexpectedly hugs Vanellope. Once he notices, he backs away from her and they both blush.

"Okay, that's five Medallions down, two to go." Sora confirmed. "Let's put this in the power grid." Everyone except Mason began to leave the building until he spoke up.

"Hold on a minute." Mason said. Everyone stops to hear him out. "Ever since this adventure began, Organization XIII is becoming stronger by the minute. The more we travel, the harder it'll be for us to fight them."

"So, what are you going on about?" Ron asked.

"What I'm saying is we need more firepower." Mason answered.

"Mason's right. There's more to Organization XIII than we know. Extra fighters mean more strength in numbers. And the Organization is getting stronger with each fighter we recruit." Sora explained.

"Right, and no matter how many we recruit, it's still not enough." Mason added.

"Wait a minute. It just so happens that I know a couple of friends of mine who can help us out." Drake interjected.

"Really? Who?" Mason asked.

"Their names are Mordecai and Rigby. They saved the park they work in from many dangers." Drake answered. Scarlet suddenly jolts upon hearing Rigby's name.

"Well, in that case, we should tell them what's going on." Dani spoke up.

"Good idea. Letting them know what is about to happen can prepare them for the future." Sora added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ralph said. All of the heroes left the building and returned to the Gummi Ship, where Sora placed the Medallion of Earth in the radar's power grid. Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker wave goodbye to Jack, Maddie and Jazz as the ship leaves Amity Park through the Keyhole.

* * *

><p><strong>*A lightning bolt strikes and Ralph, Felix, Hunter, Kaitlyn, Raiden and I appear in the middle of a dark forest*<strong>

**Kaitlyn: This place sure is spooky. I think that tree looks like it has a face.**

**Raiden: All of the trees are like that. We're in the Living Forest.**

**Me: Living Forest?**

**Raiden: Correct. This is just one of the many wonders of Outworld.**

**Ralph: If Lindsey and Vanellope are really in Outworld, then we should do what we can to rescue them.**

**Raiden: Right. *turns on his headset* Liu Kang, what's the status of the mission?**

**Liu Kang: *on the headset* Master Raiden, we have just infiltrated Shang Tsung's Island and found two young girls being held hostage by Shang Tsung.**

**Hunter: Did he just say he found two young girls? He must mean Lindsey and Vanellope.**

**Raiden: Where are you now?**

**Liu Kang: *on the headset* In the center courtyard.**

**Raiden: Good. We'll rendezvous there. Raiden out.**

**Me: Well, things are getting interesting. Let's go. You readers review. Peace out!**


	22. Blast From the Past

***Recap from Chapter 2 of Power Rangers: Sky Brigade: Lindsey and Vanellope were mysteriously abducted and taken to Outworld. With the help of thunder god Raiden and Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, my friends and I have successfully infiltrated Shang Tsung's palace. We are currently walking through the east wing towards the throne room, where the two girls are being held prisoner.***

**Ryan: That was amazing. What kind of tool was that?**

**Rancis: A sonar disruptor. It emits a very loud noise that can disrupt any form of communication within a 20 kilometer radius.**

**Liu Kang: That must explain why my wrist-com wasn't working when we got through the Warrior Shrine.**

***Ryan, Rancis and Liu Kang talk for about ten minutes, until I start hearing chains coming towards Hunter. I turn to see a sharp kunai coming.***

**Me: Look out! *I push Hunter out of the kunai's path. The kunai leaves a scar on my right arm.***

**Hunter: Thanks. What was that thing?**

**Liu Kang: I don't know, but I have a feeling I know who threw that.**

***The chained kunai retracts to reveal a white-eyed ninja clad in yellow with the hilts of the swords on his back, his mask and shoulder pads resembling scorpion stingers.***

**?: I have finally found you at last, Sub-Zero.**

**Liu Kang: Scorpion!**

**Raiden: What is your reason for coming here, Scorpion?!**

**Scorpion: Sub-Zero has murdered my family and clan. I have come here to seek revenge. *pulls out his twin swords***

**Hunter: You think this Sub-Zero guy is me?**

**Scorpion: That's right. And now, it's time for you to die!**

**Me: Not while I have something to say about it. *summons Divewing Keyblade* You readers enjoy this chapter while we snap Scorpion to his senses.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 21: Blast from the Past

In the meeting room of Castle Oblivion, Demyx has been blasted towards a wall by Saïx. Demyx struggles to get on his feet, but his strength slowly depleted and he kneels in pain.

"You have been a bigger failure than ever, Demyx." Saïx said in a disappointing tone.

"Look, I may be a nuisance, I cannot change that, but a failure I can never become." Demyx replied. "I can find Axel, I swear. Just give me another chance."

Saïx was about to strike him down with his claymore until Zexion came in and whispered something in his ear. Upon hearing the message, Saïx grins evilly and sheathes his claymore. Demyx looks up in surprise.

"It looks like Master Xemnas is feeling quite generous today. He has decided to give you one last chance." Saïx said.

"Is he serious?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. We have recently tracked him to this location." Saïx answered as he pulled out a holographic projection of a blue-roofed house.

"Excellent. I will go there at once." Demyx said as he opened a corridor of Darkness and entered through it. Saïx sighs in disbelief.

* * *

><p>As the Gummi Ship flies to its next destination, Scarlet is pacing around her quarters, worried about why they're going to The Park to recruit Mordecai, Rigby and their friends. After about 30 minutes, Jen, Sofia and Drake walk in to see her in a state of worry.<p>

"Is something the matter, old friend?" Jen asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Scarlet answered. Jen, Drake and Sofia look at each other in misunderstanding.

"You must be worried about Skips, aren't you?" Sofia asked her mentor. Scarlet nods in disdain.

"Why is that?" Jen asked. Scarlet sits on her bed and sighs in disappointment.

"Skips used to be one of the greatest soldiers in my army. Despite the many disadvantages he had in battle, he showed no surrender." Scarlet explained. "Two years before I recruited Sofia, he retired."

"What about Mordecai and Rigby?" Sofia asked. Upon hearing Rigby's name, Scarlet became angered.

"Never speak the name of that raccoon! Rigby is always making a mess!" Scarlet shouted.

"Whoa. Scarlet, take it easy. Rigby may be reckless and lazy when it comes to his work, but as long as Mordecai is around, he can fix his problems, no matter what goes wrong." Drake reassured. Scarlet began to calm down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Scarlet added in remorse. "I should never jump to conclusions like that. We should be getting close to our destination by now." It was then the alarm began to blare.

"You couldn't have picked a better time to say that." Drake said as they left Scarlet's quarters. They reach the cockpit of the ship to see the Keyhole open.

* * *

><p>The ship exits the Keyhole and lands in an open field. All of the heroes exit the ship and look at their surroundings. Soon, they find a white house with a blue roof.<p>

"Over there. That's where they live." Drake reported.

"Good. I sure hope they understand what we're up against." Sora added.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here and guard the Medallions." Scarlet suggested. The young royals hesitated, but Drake and Ariana give her a strong nod.

"Be careful, Scarlet." Sofia said with worry.

"Do not worry. I will." Scarlet reassured as she leaned on a nearby tree. The rest of the heroes proceeded to the house.

After 10 minutes of walking, the heroes are in view of the house. They enter the house to find two people, both 23 years old. One is a blue jay, the other a raccoon with dark circles around his eyes.

"Mordecai? Rigby?" Drake said. The two turn to see their friends from the other worlds.

"Drake! Everyone!" Mordecai shouted, surprised to see their new friends again. The two slackers give everyone but Mason a high five. "Who's the new guy?"

"Mordecai, Rigby, this is Mason Gray. We found him in Enchancia without his memories the day after he rescued Sofia from Xaldin." Sora introduced the young swordsman.

"Nice to meet you both." Mason greeted.

"Hold on. How did he meet all of you?" Rigby asked the group.

"Well, the day after Mason rescued Sofia, he gave Sofia, Amber and myself our own weapons when the village was attacked by Xaldin, who brought two of his allies, Luxord and Vexen to lure him there." James explained.

"After they drove them out of the village and freed all of the villagers, Sofia unexpectedly found the Medallion of Light." Drake continued.

"Hold on a minute. Medallion?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, Mordecai. There are seven Elemental Medallions that have been scattered across the multiverse." Ron answered.

"They contain the elements of Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Ice, Light and Darkness. We already have the Medallions of five of those elements." Mason added.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scarlet is wandering alone at The Park until Axel confronts her leaning on a tree. The young warrior princess gasps upon his sight as she unsheathes her deadly twin swords.<p>

"On your knees, Nobody!" Scarlet shouted as Axel put his hands behind his head and dropped to his knees. "You'll get my apprentice's amulet over my dead body."

"I am not here to fight you, Scarlet Warrior." Axel said.

"I'm ruthless, not stupid." Scarlet retaliated as she held a sword to his throat. "You're a spy sent by Xemnas, Axel."

"No. I'm trying to get away from him. He had the Organization build a device to extract the Princesses of Heart from Sofia's Amulet." Axel defended.

"Are you lying?" Scarlet asked.

"No. I never lie." Axel answered. Scarlet only brought the blade closer to his throat.

"Now are you lying?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, I am, but I'm serious about the device." Axel answered in defense.

Scarlet's eyes began to glow with a brilliant white light as she read his mind and she saw exactly what he was describing. After a few seconds, Scarlet's eyes returned to normal.

"You are telling the truth." Scarlet said as she gripped his cloak. "Listen to me very clearly. I will protect your secret and hide you from the Organization. In exchange, you work for me."

"Deal." Axel said in acceptance. Scarlet smirks as she sheathes her swords.

* * *

><p>Back inside, The rest of the heroes have explained to Mordecai and Rigby about the importance of the Elemental Medallions and Sofia's Amulet and why the Organization wants them.<p>

"Whoa. So if this Organization XIII or whatever gets their hands on these Elemental Medallions and Sofia's Amulet, they'll plunge the entire multiverse in an eternal darkness?" Mordecai asked.

"That's the whole idea." Ulrich answered. "Anyway, after finding the Medallion of Ice in Sugar Rush, they came to Lyoko looking for the Medallion of Thunder."

"And when we found it, Turbo and his fleet of Cy-Bugs showed up." Ralph added. "We got rid of the Cy-Bugs easily and I was about to finish Turbo off once and for all until Saïx and Marluxia crashed the party."

"We fought as hard as we could during the blizzard in Lyoko, but once they were down, they created a fog to blind us and during the momentary distraction, they abducted me and took me to Bellwood, Ben's home world." Aelita continued.

"What's going on down there?" a voice asked. They halt their explanation to see a muscular white yeti wearing blue jeans with a brown belt skip down the stairs behind the slackers.

"Oh, Skips. You made it." Mordecai said. Drake and Ariana crack a smile upon seeing their former ally again.

"Long time no see, Skips." Drake greeted the yeti.

"Drake! Ariana! Everyone!" Skips shouted, surprised to see his friends once again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Scorpion is currently battling Hunter, in his Ranger form, and Liu Kang while the rest of us lie down in pain and exhaustion.*<strong>

**Kaitlyn: Why is Scorpion attacking us?**

**Raiden: It is because he, his family and the Shirai Ryu clan were viciously murdered by the Lin Kuei. He was resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, who had deceived him into killing Sub-Zero during the first Mortal Kombat Tournament.**

**Ron: Is this true?**

**Raiden: Would a god lie to a mortal?**

***Liu Kang strikes down Scorpion with his flying kick. Hunter holds one of his Shark Daggers to his throat.***

**Scorpion: Go on. Kill me! I deserve to die for failing my master.**

**Hunter: Even though you deliberately attacked me out of anger, I cannot kill an opponent that can match my strength.**

**All except Raiden, Scorpion and Hunter: What?!**

**Scorpion: I applaud your mercy on me. For that, I shall aid you on your mission.**

**Rancis: I don't know if we can trust him, dude.**

**Me: You may be right, Rancis, but for now, he's going to help us.**

**Scorpion: The throne room is just up ahead. I shall deal with the guards along the way.**

**Me: Thank you, Scorpion. Let's go. You readers review and Jake, tell Smoke that he shall get what he wished for. Peace out!**


	23. On the Hunt for Justice

***Raiden, Liu Kang, Scorpion, Kyle, Ryan, Hunter, Kaitlyn, Ron, Rancis, Ralph, Felix and I are making our way towards the throne room of Shang Tsung's palace. Along the way, Scorpion is incapacitating guards on patrol.***

**Scorpion: That is the last of the guards.**

**Raiden: Excellent. Now's the time to rescue your friends.**

***Ron and Kyle open the large doors to the throne room. We walk in to find Lindsey and Vanellope in separate cages dangling above the floor. Sitting on the throne between them is a youthful man in a heavy red uniform.***

**?: I figured you would come here eventually, Thunder god.**

**Raiden: Shang Tsung.**

**Shang Tsung: *glares at Scorpion* Scorpion. You ungrateful traitor!**

**Scorpion: You and Quan Chi have deceived me for the last time, sorcerer.**

**Shang Tsung: Is that so? *levitates down to our level and a fireball ignites in his palms* The punishment for your betrayal and the confrontation of your supervisor: death.**

***Shang Tsung fires a flaming skull from his palms. Ryan summons his Wolf Scythe and deflects it***

**Shang Tsung: Intriguing.**

**Me: Let our friends go! *summons Divewing***

**Shang Tsung: I'd rather not. Goro!**

***A gigantic beast with four arms leaps from a corridor and lands beside Shang Tsung. He lets out a roar***

**Rancis: W-w-w-what is that?!**

**Raiden: That is Goro, Shang Tsung's most powerful warrior.**

**Me: I don't care how powerful he is. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. You readers enjoy this chapter while we cut Goro down to size.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 22: On the Hunt for Justice

Somewhere in The Park, a corridor of Darkness opens and Demyx is seen walking out of it. He looks around, remembering his objective: Search for Axel and bring him to the Organization. He looks all over until he starts to hear a conversation. He looks beside a tree to see the Scarlet Warrior interrogating Axel.

"There you are." Demyx said. He then prepares to attack them until he hears Axel tell Scarlet about their device as she offers him protection from the Organization in exchange for his services.

"I don't believe it. That traitor!" Demyx quietly shouted. "How dare he give our plans to the Scarlet Warrior!" He then sees them leave. "I shall teach them to never mess with Organization XIII."

* * *

><p>Inside the blue-roofed house, the other heroes have met with Mordecai and Rigby's immortal friend, Skips. Drake and Ariana are surprised to see him once again.<p>

"Skips. You made it." Mordecai said as Skips proceeded downstairs.

"What is this I'm hearing about Elemental Medallions?" Skips asked.

"There are these mystical Medallions that housed the elements of Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Ice, Light and Darkness. We're on a journey to collect them and keep them away from Organization XIII." Clio explained.

"Where are they now?" Skips asked.

"Right now, our friend Scarlet is guarding them." Ron answered. This made Skips gasp in shock.

"Scarlet? As in the Scarlet Warrior?" Skips asked. Ron gives a sure nod. This made Skips sigh with disappointment.

"I figured she would come here eventually. It's been too long since my retirement from her army." Skips said as he skipped towards the front door.

"Don't worry about her. I think she can take care of herself. If not, at least her army can back her up. By the way, I'm…" Mason added before Skips interrupted him.

"I know who you are. You're Mason Gray, the new Keyblade wielder." Skips said.

"How did you know?" Mason asked in surprise.

"The Guardians of Eternal Youth told me all about you and your Keyblade." Skips answered as Mason summoned his Sleeping Lion.

"You mean this?" Mason asked, showing the yeti and the two slackers his Keyblade. Skips gives a firm nod as he opened the front door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Scarlet. It's been too long since I left her army." Skips answered.

"It sure has." A voice added. Skips looked outside to see Scarlet standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Scarlet?! How long were you there?!" Skips asked in surprise as he skipped down the steps.

"I have only been here for the last 30 seconds. How have you been, old friend?" Scarlet answered.

"Just well." Skips answered as he sat on the steps. "How's your army? Anything changed since I left?" Scarlet slowly shook her head.

"Are the Medallions still on the ship?" Sora asked. Scarlet gives a sure and calm nod.

"Well, I figured you would be here." A voice added. This made the others jump in shock as Axel walks out from behind Scarlet.

"Axel?! What's he doing here?!" Rancis asked as he unsheathed his Bo-staff.

"Stand down. He came here to warn us of the Organization's plan." Scarlet reassured as Rancis put away his staff.

"She's right. During a briefing at Castle Oblivion, I heard Saïx and Vexen talking about a type of device. I listened to more of the conversation and I heard that the device they created has the power to extract the Princesses of Heart from Sofia's amulet." Axel explained. This made Sofia look at the Amulet of Avalor with worry.

"Is this true? Because if you're lying to us…" Sora asked as he summoned his Kingdom Key and pointed it at Axel.

"Sora, stand down. He is speaking the truth. I read his mind during our encounter." Scarlet said, defending Axel. Sora gave the former Organization member a glare and sheathed his Keyblade. Then, they hear an explosion nearby.

"What was that?!" Odd asked.

"It came from over that way." Skips confirmed, pointing to where the smoke is coming from.

"That smoke's coming from Muscle Man's trailer!" Mordecai added. "I think Muscle Man's in trouble. We need to help him." They were about to leave until someone stops them.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" a voice asked. Mordecai and Rigby jolts upon hearing the voice and they turn around to see a living gumball machine with sunken eyes and a large, straight nose that overlaps a bit of his mouth with an elderly lollipop-shaped man with a white handlebar moustache wearing a white long-sleeve dress shirt under a buttoned-up dark vest, black slacks and dress shoes. The slackers nervously chuckle upon seeing them.

"Oh, uh, hey Benson, Pops. What's up?" Mordecai nervously asked. Benson looks at the group with a glare.

"Who is that guy?" Benson demanded.

"He's a friend we know from one of the other worlds." Rigby answered calmly, but with a nervous look.

"I know that, I'm talking about him." Benson added, referring to Mason.

"Oh, you meant me. Well…" Mason said until Skips interjected.

"Introductions can come later. Right now, Muscle Man's trailer is under attack!" Skips shouted, pointing towards the smoke.

"That sounds bad. Go. Pops and I will keep watch here at the house." Benson said.

"Thanks, Benson. You heard him, everyone. Let's go!" Ralph shouted as the heroes proceeded towards the source of the explosion with Axel in tow.

"Good luck, heroes." Pops called out as he and Benson saw them off.

* * *

><p><strong>*All of us, except for Liu Kang, are exhausted and Goro is lying on the floor in defeat. Liu Kang grabs Shang Tsung by the throat and his free hand forms a fist and it ignites in a flame.*<strong>

**Liu Kang: Release the girls, now!**

**Shang Tsung: And what if I don't?**

**Liu Kang: *shows Shang Tsung his flaming fist* See this fist? If you don't release them, it's going straight through your heart!**

**Raiden: Liu Kang, let him go!**

***Liu Kang starts to calm down as the flame around his fist dies down. He releases his grip on Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung opens a portal behind him and escapes with a weakened Goro.***

**Liu Kang: Why did you stop me, master?**

**Raiden: Don't you remember? If you kill him, you're no worse than he is now.**

**Liu Kang: You're…you're right. I am sorry.**

**Kyle: You don't have to apologize. Right now, we should focus more on getting these two out of these cages.**

**Scorpion: I shall open the cages.**

**Ryan: Let me help you with that.**

***Rancis and I lower the cages to ground level. Ryan and Scorpion destroy the cages containing Lindsey and Vanellope.***

**Lindsey: Whew! Thanks for coming to rescue us.**

**Me: Well, it was these three who helped us out.**

**Vanellope: Cool.**

***The palace begins to crumble. Debris starts to fall right near us.***

**Kaitlyn: What the hell's going on?!**

**Raiden: Shang Tsung has decided to sink the Island and us with it. We must get out of here.**

**Scorpion: I shall open a portal that will take you to Earthrealm. *opens an orange portal***

**Rancis: But, what about you?!**

**Scorpion: I must regain my strength in the Netherrealm. Go! *teleports through a lava puddle***

***We travel through the portal with enough time left as the Island sinks to the bottom of the sea. We appear on the other side of the portal at my studio as the portal closes behind us.***

**Rancis: I'm glad we made it out alive.**

**Liu Kang: I agree.**

**Me: Thanks for assisting us on this rescue mission.**

**Raiden: It was an honor. We must tend to the Wu Shi Academy. May the Elder Gods protect you.**

***A lightning bolt strikes Liu Kang and Raiden and they disappear.***

**Vanellope: Where'd they go?**

**Me: Wherever they are, I'm sure they can keep their realm safe.**

**Gloyd: *walks in* There you are! Where have you been?**

**Me: Outworld. Lindsey and Vanellope were kidnapped by a sorcerer named Shang Tsung and we have to infiltrate his Island to save them. Fortunately, Raiden, Liu Kang and Scorpion helped us out.**

**Gloyd: Where are they now?**

**Me: Raiden and Liu Kang just went back to their realm and Scorpion's recharging in the Netherrealm.**

**Gloyd: Whoa.**

**Rancis: I know, right?**

**Me: Hey, I just realized that I'm behind on my work. I'm going to have to update very soon.**

**Lindsey: That sounds like a good idea. You should do that right away.**

**Me: That's what I'm about to do. You readers review. Peace out!**


	24. Wave after Wave

***Lindsey, Ryan, Rancis and Vanellope are in the studio's game room playing doubles table tennis. I walk in with Drake, Ron and Kyle.***

**Me: Hey there. What you playing?**

**Ryan: Table tennis. Lindsey and Vanellope need something to get their minds off of their time in Outworld.**

**Vanellope: He's right. The only thing that freaked us out was that green swirling vortex.**

**Lindsey: And the thing that's even creepier was the voices we keep hearing from it.**

**Me: Hmm, I bet those voices you heard were from a Soulnado.**

**Vanellope: A soul what?**

**Me: A Soulnado. It's the source of Shang Tsung's power. He utilized it to regain his strength and youth.**

**Lindsey: No wonder he looked like a 30-year-old when he nabbed us.**

**Me: Exactly. But after what happened, we should never speak anything regarding that again.**

**Ryan: Uh-huh!**

**Me: Well, I better get to work. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 23: Wave after Wave

Inside Castle Oblivion's meeting room, Saïx is staring at the heart-shaped moon, somehow awestruck by its beauty. After about 20 minutes of staring, he sighs and turns to leave until he sees Zexion and Larxene.

"Zexion, Larxene. How long have you two been watching me?" Saïx asked.

"Hmm, Luxord's the time manipulator, so not very long." Zexion answered. "Anyway, Demyx has located Axel and discovered that he told the Scarlet Warrior our plan."

"What?!" Saïx shouted.

"It's true. He saw it himself." Larxene added. Saïx groans in anger.

"That traitor will pay for this. Send as many Heartless and Nobodies out there. Now!" Saïx ordered. Zexion and Larxene nod and leave the room. Saïx smiles evilly once they left.

"You will suffer for your treachery, Axel." Saïx said to himself.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the northeast corner of the park, the heroes, along with Axel, who left the Organization to warn them of their plan, have made it to where they saw an explosion. When they make it, they see small fires, divots and debris everywhere.<p>

"What a mess!" Minty pointed out.

"Muscle Man!" Mordecai shouted.

"Where are you, dude?!" Rigby shouted. Everyone else started to call out, looking for him, when they suddenly start to hear someone groaning in pain. They turn to where the groaning came from and see an obese man with green skin and dark brown hair wearing a long-sleeved grayish blue shirt, dark gray pants and black shoes on the ground pinned under a tree trunk.

"Muscle Man!" Ron shouted as he glitched over to the downed Muscle Man. This surprised Mason.

"Whoa. I guess you were right about Ron being a glitch. Huh, Vanellope?" Mason asked. Vanellope nods with a helpful smile as Ron tried to lift the tree trunk, but to no avail.

"I can't lift this thing." Ron reported.

"Let me handle this, Ron." Ralph said as he cracked his knuckles and lifted the trunk with ease. Rancis, James, Yumi and Rook pull him from under the trunk. He appears to be unconscious.

"Come on, dude. Wake up!" Ron said as he tried to shake him awake. After about 20 seconds, his eyes start to slowly open. When his vision clears, he sees Ron and his friends.

"Guys? What happened?" Muscle Man asked groggily as he retained his footing and stood up.

"Don't know, but we found you under that trunk." Vanellope answered.

"She's right. Just look at your trailer." Sora added as he pointed to the ruined trailer. Muscle Man gasps in shock and squeals at the top of his lungs.

"MY TRAILER!" Muscle Man screamed. It was then a semi-transparent ghost with a hand on the top of his head floated by and saw the destruction.

"What happened?" The ghost asked.

"Oh, Hi Five Ghost, it was horrible. Someone came and destroyed my trailer." Muscle Man cried.

"What?!" Hi Five Ghost shouted.

"Well, whoever it was, they're going to be seriously wrecked." Ralph said, pounding his fists.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that." Vanellope added as she pulled out her sword.

Then, as if on cue, a cluster of Heartless and Nobodies appeared. All of them see the Heartless and Nobodies. Axel, however, rolls his eyes in slight annoyance.

"I knew they would send them to hunt me down eventually." Axel said as he summoned his signature silver and red, eight-spiked Chakrams. The Dusks begin to charge at him. Axel slashes them with his Chakrams, making them disappear. He starts slashing Heartless and Nobodies back and forth. Then, four Samurai Nobodies start to surround him.

"Uh-oh." Axel said in slight fear with a smirk. However, before the Nobodies reacted, they were struck down, disappearing. He looks to where the Nobodies once stood and found that Mason, Ulrich, Dani and Scarlet were the ones that took out the Nobodies.

"Looks like you could use some help." Mason said with a smug look. Axel scoffs in a manner of annoyance.

"I could've taken them on myself." Axel replied as he slashed a Red Nocturne.

Rook, Odd, Crumbelina and Gloyd are shooting down Rapid Thrusters, Aerial Knockers, Snipers, and other aerial Heartless flying at them. Taffyta, Vanellope, Rancis, Ron, Danny, and Rigby are taking down Armored Knights, Large Bodies, Morning Stars and Assault Riders. Sora, Swizzle, Candlehead, Jubileena, Yumi, Aelita, Kevin, Gwen and Drake are handling the Sorcerers, Gamblers, Dancers, and Berserkers. Sofia, Amber, James, Ariana, Ralph, Felix, Mordecai, Muscle Man and the other racers are taking down Dragoons, Creepers, Neoshadows, Gargoyle Knights and Gargoyle Warriors. Mason, Scarlet, Axel, Dani and Ulrich are taking down Samurais, Dusks, and Shadows. But when one Heartless or Nobody goes down, two more take its place.

"Man, there's no end to these guys!" Drake pointed out.

"No kidding." Mason added.

"There's got to be a way to stop this swarm." Vanellope said. Then, an idea sparked in Mason's head.

"I got an idea. Sora, Axel, Sofia, will you help me on this?" Mason asked. The three give a nod to him as Axel spun his Chakrams, flames surrounding them. Mason then cast a Firaga at the Chakrams, followed by an Aeroga spell by Sora and Sofia. The combination resulted in a blazing tornado with Axel's Chakrams spinning with the tornado. As the fire tornado spins, it starts to sweep away any Heartless and Nobodies in range. The Chakrams began to slash the enemies swept up by the tornado, making the enemies disappear. When the tornado dies down, all of the Heartless and Nobodies have been defeated. Axel catches his Chakrams once they spin back to him.

"Well, a flaming twister. I like the way you think, Mason." Axel said. Mason smiles in agreement. Suddenly, before they could celebrate, a group of mysterious enemies appear from out of nowhere. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost gasp in horror upon seeing them.

"Oh no, bro." Muscle Man said in fear.

"Benson?" Mordecai said into a walkie-talkie.

"What is it, Mordecai?" Benson asked from the other end.

"You and Pops might want to see this." Mordecai answered as he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finished. *yawns*<strong>

**Hunter: *walks in* Hey Archer. Tired?**

**Me: Very. I've hardly had enough time to finish this chapter as well as the last two.**

**Hunter: I hear you. After what happened in Outworld, Lindsey and Vanellope have been having nightmares for the past two days.**

**Me: Are you serious?**

**Hunter: Yeah.**

**Me: *gets up* Maybe I should go talk to them. Ask them what the nightmares were about.**

**Hunter: Good idea. I'll ask Kyle and Ralph if they could help.**

**Me: You do that. I'll meet up with you later.**

**Hunter: Got it. *walks out***

**Me: Two whole days. Maybe this is more than nightmares. I'll find out tomorrow. You readers review. Peace out… *I pass out from exhaustion***


	25. The Big Rematch

***The next morning, I wake up from the design lab's floor with a yawn, only to find the place covered in ice and snow.***

**Me: *shivers* How did it get so cold all of a sudden? *I slowly get up from the icy floor* Well, at least I have my geothermal suit.**

***I slowly walk to the utility closet and open it to find a navy blue one-piece suit. I put it on and activate it, warming me up. Then, I hear a feint signal from my headset***

**Me: *answers* Hello? Is anyone there?**

**Ron: *on his headset, signal slightly garbled* Archer? I-is that you?**

**Me: Ron? What's going on? Where are you?**

**Ron: In the training room. Someone busted through the doors and attacked us with a freeze blaster.**

**Me: What?!**

**Ron: You better hurry on over here and help us. I don't know how long I can ho- *signal is cut off***

**Me: Ron? Ron! Stay put. I'll be right there.**

***I sprint to the training room, avoiding ice puddles along the way. When I come in, I see Ron, Ulrich, Kaitlyn and Sofia battling a bald man wearing goggles and a subzero exo-suit and a young, white-haired woman wearing a blue uniform.***

**Kaitlyn: Archer!**

**?: So you're the famed Ghost Archer? I never would have guessed we'd see you alive.**

**Me: Mr. Freeze and Killer Frost. This explains how the studio got so cold.**

**Ulrich: What are you doing to our friends?!**

**Killer Frost: Don't worry. They're not dead… yet.**

**Mr. Freeze: And soon, you will join them.**

**Me: I don't think so, Freeze! *summons Divewing* You readers enjoy this chapter while we give these two a meltdown.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 24: The Big Rematch

We pan into Scarlet's training arena in the Kingdom of Cinnibar as some of the warriors of Scarlet's army are training with each other.

Bayonetta is shooting targets with her pistols in both her hands and on her heels. Ahri is testing out her magic by juggling magic balls with her nine lithe tails. While on the other side of the group, Merida is testing out her archery on horseback riding with Link riding Epona alongside her.

Ryu Hayabusa is also sparring swords with Claire 'Lightning' Farron as she struggles against him.

"You truly are impressive, Savior of Cocoon." Ryu smiled at her from under his mask.

"As are you, Dragon Ninja." Lightning said as she broke and they scaled upwards while kicking off of each other's kicks. Then, Lightning gets a call on her cellphone. "Hang on, Ryu. I'm getting a call."

"Take your time." Ryu said as Lightning held the phone to her ear.

"Hello." Lightning said into the phone.

"Lightning. It's Scarlet. We need you at The Park effective immediately. Oh, and while you're at it, could you bring Kitana along with you? It's kind of an emergency." Scarlet asked

"Who is it this time?" Lightning asked. Then, a minute later, a shocked and angered look went onto Lightning's face. "Kitana! We're needed!"

"Who is it at the park now?" Kitana asked as Lighting whispered into her ear. "We gotta go!"

Then, Lightning's goddess mark above her left breast started to glow as a portal opened and she and Kitana ran into it. When they arrived at the park, they were looking around.

"I believe they are at Muscle Man's trailer." Lightning said as she drew her gunblade from her back sash and Kitana drew her giant fan blades as they ran off to assist Scarlet and her friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and all of the heroes have encountered the worst of Mordecai and Rigby's enemies, such as The Hammer, Klorgbane the Destroyer, the No-Rules Man, the Blonde Men, and Destroyer of Worlds.<p>

"What the heck?! How are they even alive?" Mordecai asked as a brown-haired man with white skin and facial hair with sunglasses wearing a white shirt with a red business tie and brown jeans floated down from the sky.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join the party: Mordecai and Rigby." The man said as he gave the heroes a spine-chilling glare from behind his sunglasses. "And I see you brought some of your friends from the other worlds." Then, Benson and Pops arrive in a white golf cart. They see the enemies and have a look of shock and fear as they stepped out.

"Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. What do you think you're doing here?" Skips demanded. GBF Jr. simply chuckles.

"Let's just say a little bird told me about the Elemental Medallions and asked me if I can help him get them. Well, I accepted the offer under the one condition that he brought these guys back." GBF Jr. explained to them with a sinister grin.

"Well, who told you?" Mason asked. Then, they hear a crazed laugh from out of nowhere.

"I did." A voice answered. This surprised the heroes. They look around for the source of the voice. Then, a corridor of Darkness opened right beside GBF Jr. and Demyx walks out with his signature sitar.

"Demyx?!" Sora asked in surprise as he readied his Kingdom Key.

"I knew someone like you would hire another world's enemies to do your dirty work." Ron added as he pulled out his Sai.

"Eh, it's what I'm good at." Demyx replied. "Now, if you don't mind, Axel and I are about to head back to the castle."

"Dream on, music boy! I'm not going anywhere, especially with you." Axel retorted as he spun his Chakrams.

"Very well, then. If you can't return to us, you're as good as dead!" Demyx yelled as he strummed his sitar, causing a flurry of water balls to fly right at Axel.

"I don't think so. Defend!" Mason shouted as he cast a Reflega spell around himself and Axel, sending the water balls all around the park.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Axel asked as the reflective barrier disappeared.

"Look, some of us don't trust you on our team, but I trust you." Mason answered with a confident look. "I know we don't see eye to eye, but ever since you told us about the Organization's plan when you turned against them, that was quite gutsy." Axel gives him a heartfelt smile upon hearing his explanation.

"What a touching moment. It makes me want to puke." GBF Jr. insulted.

"I am getting tired of this. Blonde Men, present rings." Demyx commanded as the Blonde Men aimed their rings at the heroes.

"Really? They're going to shoot us with jewelry?" Drake joked. This made everyone but the park workers laugh. That being said, Demyx was really mad now.

"FIRE!" Demyx shouted. Then, the Blonde Men shot red lasers from their rings. Noticing this, Ben and Jen activate their respectful Omnitrixes and they both turned into Chromastone and Battlefly, respectively. Chromastone blocks the laser shots and Battlefly rose into the air. This stopped the others from laughing as they saw what the rings could do.

"No way! I never knew rings can do that." James said in surprise.

"What do you expect? I once joined their ranks and found that out when Rigby and I ran for our lives after they found out I was an impostor." Mordecai added.

"Right you are, you murderer." GBF Jr. said. This made the other heroes look at him and Rigby in disbelief.

"Oh, I believe he was referring to the time we challenged his dad for his "universe record" on a video game and we won. He was so disappointed at this loss, he exploded." Rigby explained. This made the young royals and the Sugar Rush racers, save for Vanellope and Ron, shiver in disgust.

"Silence! I'm running behind schedule, so let's get this over with." GBF Jr. interrupted while he checked his wristwatch.

"Oh, you've got no idea, pal." Drake added as he unsheathed his twin Katana swords. GBF Jr. smirks evilly as he raised his right hand, preparing the signal to attack. All of the other heroes pull out their signature weapons, ready to defend themselves.

"CHARGE!" GBF Jr. shouted as both sides charged at each other starting a battle for the ages.

Sofia, Amber, Felix, Ralph, Yumi, Aelita, Chromastone, Danny and Rigby are fighting off numerous zombies as well as the Hammer. Amber bashed two zombies with her Dream Shield as Chromastone blasted four more into Danny and Aelita's range. Both of them blasted an energy beam and obliterated them. Ralph and the Hammer were fist fighting until Rigby bashed him from behind with a lounge chair. The Hammer shouts in pain.

Crumbelina, Sora, and Calhoun were trying to bring down the Destroyer of Worlds. Crumbelina and Calhoun used their rifles to draw its attention away from any of the other groups while Sora stared striking it with his Keyblade. The attacks are dealing little damage.

Drake, Ariana, James and Skips, equipped with the Fists of Justice, are fighting Klorgbane the Destroyer and the No-Rules Man. Ariana used her swords to parry Klorgbane's attacks while Skips dealt damage to him. No-Rules Man started to skate to him in an attempt to sabotage the Fists of Justice, but Drake intercepted him and started to attack him.

Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and the Sugar Rush Racers are facing off with the Blonde Men. The Blonde Men's lasers began to pin them into a corner. Rancis spun his Bo-staff fast enough to deflect the lasers as Gloyd fired his shotguns at their rings, disabling them.

"Nice shot, bro." Muscle Man complimented. Rancis responded with a thankful grin as the other racers began to fight the Blonde Men.

Mason, Scarlet, Battlefly, Axel, Ron, Odd, Ulrich, Dani and Mordecai are battling Demyx. Odd shot three laser arrows at him, but a water clone of Demyx took the hit. Three more clones charge at Odd, but Scarlet and Ulrich slash the clones down. Demyx tries to run to GBF Jr's side, but Axel stops him.

"Going somewhere?" Axel asked threateningly. Mason, Scarlet, Battlefly, Axel, Ron, Odd, Ulrich, Dani and Mordecai surround him. Demyx gulps in fear.

"Kill it with fire!" Axel shouted as he spun his Chakrams. Everyone gives him a look in dismay. "That's… how you beat him. You… beat a water guy… with fire."

Scarlet face-palmed and shook her head. Then, her eyes sparked crackled to life as she grinned and ignited her hands in balls of flame. The others see this and come up with an idea. They give each other a nod as Jen hit her Omnitrix symbol and turned into Heatblast. Ron, Ulrich, Dani and Mordecai charge at Demyx. Demyx attempts to block their attacks with his sitar, but Ulrich knocks it out of his hands.

"Now!" Ulrich shouted as he gave the signal. Odd shot five laser arrows as Axel threw his Chakrams at Demyx. Scarlet and Heatblast threw six fireballs at the projectiles as Mason cast a Firaga with them, setting the projectiles on fire. Demyx screamed in pain as the projectiles hit him dead on. After the attack, Demyx fell to the floor covered in burn marks. Seeing this, GBF Jr. became really ticked off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was beginning to enjoy this fight." GBF Jr. said, slowly shaking his head. "But now, I'm beginning to doubt accepting Demyx's offer. I'll personally deal with you myself."

"And how are you going to do that?" Odd asked.

"You've hardly got any powers." Mason added, pointing his Keyblade at him.

"Perhaps not in my current form, but I bet this will change your mind." GBF Jr. replied as he began to focus his energy. Then, unexpectedly, his clothes fell to the ground to reveal that he's a floating head. Upon seeing this, the heroes groan in disgust. Swizzle pukes behind an oak tree.

"Ugh! And I thought Odd's room was nasty." Ulrich remarked. Odd gave him a disbelieved glare.

"Surprised? Well, you better be because this will be the last thing you'll see!" GBF Jr. shouted as he began to charge lasers from his eyes. He was about to fire until…

"Not while we're around!" a voice called out. Then, a steel fan blade struck GBF Jr. across the face. GBF Jr. shouts in pain.

"What the hell did that come from?" GBF Jr. asked. The fan blade whirls back to its owner to reveal it was Lightning and Princess Kitana who intervened.

"Lightning, Kitana, you made it." Scarlet said as she approached her soldiers. The two look a GBF Jr. and a soot-covered Demyx struggling to get up.

"And not a moment too soon." Lightning added.

"Let me guess, Organization XIII?" Kitana asked. Scarlet gives an honest nod as Demyx got to his feet.

"You win this round, but know this: soon, the entire multiverse will plunge in an endless darkness." Demyx warned as he opened a Corridor of Darkness behind him. But before he left, he turned to Axel. "Axel, one day, you'll rue the day you double-crossed the Organization. Ferguson, we must retreat to Castle Oblivion for now." He then vanished into the corridor.

"Very well. Creatures of the underworld, we must retreat." GBF Jr. commanded as the many villains retreated through the corridor. "Just to be clear, I'll be back for you." He said for a final time before disappearing through the corridor, which closes afterwards. Once they left, all of the heroes cheer in victory.

"Woo! That was downright awesome!" Muscle Man exclaimed.

"You know it!" Rancis added and high fives him.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Mason intervened. They look at him with interest. "Now that we have extra firepower, we need to find the next Medallion."

"And it's sooner than you think. After I "interrogated" Axel, the radar has located the next Medallion." Scarlet confirmed.

"Sounds good enough. Where is it?" Vanellope asked.

"It is in a place called Gotham City." Scarlet answered.

"Gotham City?!" Rancis and Ron surprisingly asked in unison. Then, they notice each other say the same thing. "Jinx! Argh!"

"Gotham City, huh? Then that's where we'll go." Sora said. He looks at Axel and the Park workers and gives them a trusting smile. They return to the Gummi Ship and leave through the Keyhole, on their way to Gotham City.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ulrich, Ron and I kick Mr. Freeze in the stomach and knock him to the ground. Kaitlyn and Sofia hit Killer Frost with their weapons. She hits the wall.*<strong>

**Killer Frost: I never knew they could be this powerful.**

**Mr. Freeze: Neither have I. We'll be back for you someday. *They fly away through the open window. All of the ice disappears after they left.***

**Ulrich: Serves them right for coming here and freezing our friends.**

**Me: I hear you. Speaking of, we should find them.**

**Kaitlyn: They must be in the Observation Deck.**

**Ron: Then let's go.**

***We run to the studio's Observation Deck to find all of our friends hiding under the bleachers***

**Clio: Are they… gone?**

**Sofia: Nothing to worry. They won't be coming back for a long time.**

**Crumbelina: Oh, thank Mod.**

**Kyle: Who would have thought that those two would be working together?**

**Me: Who knows? I bet someone arranged this.**

**Lindsey: Perhaps whoever had done so did.**

**Me: I think so. I should investigate this. You readers review. All of the characters featured at the beginning of this chapter belong to their respectful owners. Peace out!**


	26. The Dark Knight

***Sofia, Drake, Gloyd, Ron and I are battling a dark pink-skinned man with black hair wearing a black and yellow suit with a yellow power ring on his left hand***

**Drake: This has gone far enough, Sinestro.**

**Sinestro: For once, I agree. *he creates shackles with his ring and binds Sofia with them***

**Me: Sofia!**

**Sofia: Someone, help me!**

**Sinestro: Farewell.**

***Sinestro tries to fly away with Sofia in tow, until a green power blast hits Sinestro in the chest***

**?: Let her go, Sinestro.**

***a white man with brown hair wearing a green mask, a green and black uniform with white gloves and green boots as well as a green power ring on his right hand flies through the door***

**Gloyd: *gasps* Green Lantern?!**

**Green Lantern: What's up?**

**Sinestro: Well, well, well. My ex-teammate, Hal Jordan.**

***We look at him in disbelief***

**Hal: Secret identity. Only he and my friends know about me.**

**Ron: Noted.**

**Me: Alright, now the heat is on. You readers enjoy this chapter while we work with Green Lantern to save Sofia.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 25: The Dark Knight

At the top of the Castle That Never Was, all of the Organization's members, save for Demyx, was gathered here for an announcement. Saïx walks in with the Princess extraction device. A Corridor of Darkness appears and Demyx appears from it. He kneels in respect for five seconds before standing back up.

"Ah, Demyx. How was your latest mission?" Xemnas asked. Demyx sighs in disappointment.

"My master, it pains me to say that Axel has sided with the enemy. I tried to bring him back with force, but even with our new allies, those Keyblade Masters are too powerful. I have failed you." Demyx reported with a discouraged tone. Xemnas slowly shook his head and sighs.

"Do not fear your failure, Demyx. It was unwise of me to send you alone." Xemnas said with amnesty. Demyx looks at him with surprise. "To carry out our plan of unlocking Kingdom Hearts, we must retrieve the remaining Medallions and that girl's amulet. I shall deal with them myself. Until I return, you must remain here." He then gave Saïx the Medallion of Darkness and left through a corridor of Darkness.

* * *

><p>As the Gummi Ship travels through the dimensional bridge on the way to Gotham City, Axel is telling the Organization's plan to Lightning, Kitana and the Park workers. The Park workers are surprised upon hearing this. Skips growls with interest.<p>

"So what you're saying is that in order to unlock the Door to Darkness, they need the seven Princesses of Heart and Sofia is connected to them through her amulet?" Skips asked. Axel nods.

"And to get them, the Organization built a device that can extract them from it, right?" Kitana asked.

"That's right. I've seen the device myself." Axel answered. Lightning gets up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Benson asked.

"I'm going to take a look around the ship." Lightning answered.

"Well, make sure you come back." Skips said.

"Of course." Lightning replied as she left the meeting room. She looked around the hall of the ship until she came across Mason's chamber. Lightning went into Mason's chamber and sighs.

"So. You're the new Keyblade Master that Yen Sid told us about." Lightning smiled and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"How long have you worked with Scarlet?" Mason asked.

"About the same time Skips retired. I decided to go back to my soldier roots and fight alongside one of the greatest heroes in the multiverse." Lightning answered.

"Why? From what I've heard, you and your friends moved to a new world free of gods." Mason said.

"True. But I missed the adrenaline rush of being a hero so much that I decided to join the Scarlet Army. That is what I missed about being a hero." Lightning added. Then, Lightning shook her head. "500 years in crystal stasis and I'm spending my newest mission with a bunch of kids."

"That would sound like it would be embarrassing for anyone who's been fighting as long as you have." Mason said. Then, the alarm began to blare.

"We must be getting close to our destination." Mason said as he got up. Lightning and Mason left and met with Sora in the cockpit. "When will the Keyhole open, Sora?"

"Right about…" Sora answered as the Keyhole appeared right in front of them. "Now."

The ship flies out of the Keyhole through the night sky in a lit-up city and lands on a rooftop nearby. Sora, Mason, Axel, Lightning, Kitana, Scarlet, Sofia, Amber, James, Drake, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, the Core 4, the Sugar Rush Racers and the Lyoko Warriors exit the ship and see the sights.

"Whoa. So this is Gotham City." Rancis said in amazement.

"Could someone pinch me? I must be dreaming." Ron said in amazement.

"No time for sightseeing, you guys. We've got a Medallion to find." Sora interjected. "Benson, Pops, you and the young royals stay here and guard the Medallions."

"Got it, Sora." Benson replied with a nod.

"Okay, let's start our search in the streets. There should be someone here who knows about the Medallion." Mason said as he and his group left through the building they landed on and began their search. Unknown to them, someone was watching from a very high tower. He leaps off the tower.

* * *

><p>As Mason's group is exploring the city, the Sugar Rush racers are fascinated by the wonder of the city, especially Rancis and Ron. Then, Rancis and Ron start to hear a conversation nearby.<p>

"Hey, wait." Rancis said. The others stop. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Amber asked.

"I think someone's talking." Ron answered as he began to focus his hearing on the conversation. "This way." Rancis and Ron led them to where they heard the conversation. They hid alongside a building to keep from being seen. Rancis and Ron peek behind the wall to see three thugs talking. They all wore tattered clothes and a smile mask.

"Man, things have been weird since the One Earth regime was disbanded." One thug said.

"Wait, how weird?" another thug asked.

"Beats me. One minute, all was okay and the next, everyone started becoming desperate again." The first thug answered.

"And you're saying all of this happened because of a blue comet landing in Arkham?" the third thug asked.

"Yeah. Once the Joker got his hands on that thing, all of the other inmates started acting like how they did in Arkham City." The first thug answered. Rancis and Ron turn back to the group.

"A blue comet in Arkham…" Ron said quietly.

"Could they be talking about a Medallion?" Rancis asked quietly.

"Who knows? We won't find out by standing here." Sofia whispered.

"Sofia's right. We should go while we still can." Ralph added. Then, one of the thugs began to shout.

"Look out! It's the Bat!" The second thug warned with a shout.

"What?!" Mason asked as the group looked from behind the wall. They see the three thugs fighting a man wearing a black cowl with bat ears, a metallic suit with a bat symbol across his chest, metal gauntlets with fins on the outer sides on his wrists, knee-high greaves and a black cape with a spiked pattern at the bottom. He also wore a yellow utility belt with a similar bat symbol on the buckle. The man is fast enough to knock out all three thugs. After the fight, he looks at the downed thugs.

"Whoa. This guy must have trained a lot to take them down." James quietly said.

"You may be right." Candlehead added.

"Wait a minute. That's Batman!" Ron pieced together, looking at the caped man.

"Really?" Yumi asked. Ron gives him a sure nod.

"You know I can hear you." Batman said. "You can come out now." The group comes out of the alleyway and meets Batman face-to-face.

"Okay, just a quick question: How did you know we were here?" Sora asked.

"I have state-of-the-art technology that can intercept any form of communication within a 10-mile radius." Batman answered with a serious tone. Adorabeezle's eyes glow with amazement.

"Interesting. Anyway, my name's Mason. This is Sora, Axel, Scarlet, Lightning, Kitana, Sofia, Amber, James, Drake, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Skips, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Gloyd, Minty, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Swizzle, Snowanna, Ron, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita." Mason introduced himself and his friends.

"It is nice to meet visitors." Batman said. "What's your reason for coming to Gotham?"

"We came here looking for an item of great importance." Calhoun answered.

"All of the information we got from the thugs was that a blue comet landed in a place called Arkham." Sora added. Batman jolts upon hearing that name.

"Arkham?!" Batman asked. He pieces together the events that happened and figures out who has it. "Joker."

"Joker?" Taffyta asked.

"Yes. He's one of the most dangerous criminals locked up there. He can take any crime he commits and think of it as a joke." Batman answered.

"Sheesh. He must be completely crazy to get a laugh out of things like that." Felix said.

"That's who he is. The only person who ever loved that psychopath was Harley Quinn." Batman added.

"Harley Quinn?" Ulrich asked.

"She was once one of Arkham's psychologists. Before gaining his trust completely, her real name was Harleen Quinzel." Batman answered.

"Okay, now that we've associated with one another, I should say we get that blue comet posthaste." Mason intervened.

"Of course." Batman said as he activated his communicator. "Batman to Watchtower, I'm heading to Arkham to retrieve a blue comet that landed there."

"Understood. I just got back from Metropolis dealing with Doomsday. We'll set up some reinforcements just in case." A voice confirmed from another location.

"Excellent. Make sure you send those reinforcements as soon as possible when we need them. Batman out." Batman added as he hung up. "Let's go." The group nods at the vigilante detective and proceed to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ron hits Sinestro in the stomach with the hilts of his Sai. Green Lantern blasts him with an energy rocket and it blasts him back. The yellow shackles disappear, freeing Sofia.*<strong>

**Hal: That's enough, Sinestro.**

**Sinestro: The battle may be over, Jordan, but this is just the beginning of a well-fought war. I'll be back for you yet. *escapes through a yellow portal.***

**Gloyd: Thanks for the assist, Lantern.**

**Hal: No problem. Well, I need to get back to Ferris City. See you around. *flies out the window***

**Drake: Man, he must be really cool to use a ring like that.**

**Me: I'll say.**

**Sofia: Hey, Archer. If you see him again, tell him I said thanks.**

**Me: Will do. You readers review. Peace out!**


	27. A Government Reborn

***Drake, Ariana, Sofia, Amber, James, Jen, Rook, Kyle, Ryan, Kaitlyn and I are talking in the studio's meeting room***

**Rook: Can you believe all of those attacks were deliberate?**

**James: I hear you, Rook. First, there was Solomon Grundy…**

**Jen: Then Black Adam…**

**Kaitlyn: Shang Tsung…**

**Sofia: Mr. Freeze and Killer Frost…**

**Me: And now Sinestro.**

**Drake: I'm beginning to detect a pattern here.**

**Amber: Or, someone sent those goons to attack us.**

**Me: You may be right, Amber. You may be right.**

**Ben: *walks in* What's going on here?**

**Me: Ben. We're just discussing the recent attacks on the studio.**

**Jen: Amber may think someone's pulling the strings.**

**Ben: I see.**

**Me: Well, I'll head out and investigate. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 26: A Government Reborn

Somewhere in Metropolis, a man with brown slicked hair and blue eyes wearing an orange prison uniform with blue sleeves and blue shoes is kneeling on the steel floor of cell under a red sun, breathing heavily in exhaustion. After about a few more minutes, a corridor of Darkness opens in his cell and Xemnas walks out of it. The prisoner looks up at him.

"Why are you here?" the prisoner asked with an uninterested tone. Xemnas looks around the cell.

"I take it you once ruled this world." Xemnas said.

"How can you tell?" the prisoner asked.

"I was once the supreme ruler of many worlds." Xemnas answered with a serious tone. The prisoner gets up from the floor, still weak from the red sun. He tries to grab his neck but Xemnas grabs his wrist in defense. "Don't bother fighting me, Superman. You are too weak from overexposure to that red sun."

"How do you know my name?" Superman asked.

"Let's simply say that I have seen your past life. You want revenge for what you've lost." Xemnas answered.

"You… You speak the truth. How can we escape? That sun is powered by red Kryptonite, which nullifies my powers." Superman said weakly.

"True. But not mine." Xemnas added as he opened a corridor of darkness. Superman was astounded by this.

"So. You can control the darkness within you?" Superman asked. Xemnas nods with a solemn grin. "Interesting. I need to get my troops back. I need to regain control."

"And so you shall." Xemnas said as he walked through the corridor of darkness with the weakened Superman. A prison guard walks by and notices him escaping through the disappearing corridor.

* * *

><p>Back in Gotham City, Mason and his group has followed Batman to Arkham Asylum. The young girls shiver in fear. Batman only stared at the place.<p>

"Boy, that place sure is spooky." Amber said.

"This asylum is where all of the most dangerous of criminals are locked up, including the Joker." Batman said in a solemn tone. "Are you sure that the blue comet landed here, Mason?"

"That's what those thugs with the masks said." Mason said.

"Those thugs are part of the Joker Clan. They sided with the Joker so he can claim Gotham for himself." Batman confirmed. "Let's go." They went inside the asylum to look for the Joker and the blue comet. After 20 minutes of searching while ignoring the shouts and insults from the inmates in their cells, they regrouped in the mess hall.

"Any luck?" Batman asked.

"Not yet." Odd said with a shake of his head. Then, they start to hear a maniacal laugh from out of nowhere.

"I know that laugh anywhere." Batman said. They turn to the stage to see a green-haired man with chalk white skin with a red smile around his mouth wearing a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, blood-stained white gloves, a skinny yellow bowtie, a dark green bulletproof vest and loose suspenders on his waist.

"Batman, so nice of you to stop by and visit." The man said with a cackle.

"So that's the Joker." Scarlet said. The Joker glares at them with a sinister grin.

"What gives you the gall to come here on the greatest night of my life?!" Joker shouted.

"You know that we're here for, you psychopath." Sora retorted.

"Hmm, could _this_ be what you're after?" Joker asked as pulled something out of his suit pocket. The object was a gold coin with a tidal wave on the face.

"Wait, that's the Medallion we came here to find." Mason pointed out.

"Correct. The database confirmed it to be the Medallion of Water." Batman confirmed. Before they decide to grab it from him, the wall behind Joker was blasted down, knocking him off of the stage and when the dust clears, Xemnas is seen with Superman and a cluster of Heartless and Nobodies. Superman's outfit is now a dark blue uniform with red shoulder pads and the absence of a belt. He has a large yellow and red "S" shield on his chest with red accents on the lower torso and a red cape connected to the shoulder pads. He's also wearing knee-high boots and his hair is now black.

"Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"Xemnas?" Batman asked.

"He's the leader of a relentless group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. Got it memorized?" Axel answered, pointing at his head.

"That's all I need to hear from you, Wayne." Superman said. The active heroes look at Batman in shock. Batman looks at them with a serious stare.

"He exposed my duplicate's identity and froze every WayneTech asset possible. In the world he came from, he made Bruce Wayne a non-person." Batman explained.

"Duplicate?" Muscle Man asked.

"Yes. In order to take down this Superman, he had a Kryptonite-powered laser that will incapacitate him and to access it, he needed the DNA samples of his closest allies, which consist of himself, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow." Batman answered.

"Whoa." Mordecai and Rigby said in simultaneous amazement.

"Unfortunately, the Green Arrow of the parallel universe was the first to die at the hands of Superman and as a result, the other three joined his cause. To be able to access the weapon, he pulled those four heroes from this universe to his dimension. During my encounter with the Joker to stop him from detonating a nuclear bomb in the heart of Metropolis, he and I were pulled there as well." Batman continued. Before he could continue his explanation, he narrowly evaded a laser beam from Superman.

"I'd save the history lesson for later." Superman interjected. "Right now, I'm here to take this world for my own." Then he snaps his fingers as a group of numerous heroes and villains came in through the hole. Through the hole came Nightwing (Damian Wayne), Killer Frost, Yellow Lantern (Green Lantern siding with Sinestro Corps), Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Black Adam, Cyborg, Raven, Catwoman, Hawkgirl, Sinestro and Doomsday.

"No." Batman said to his horror.

"That's right. Thanks to Xemnas, the One Earth Government is reborn." Superman reported as he and his regime began to laugh evilly. Batman then turned on his communicator.

"Batman to Watchtower, we need those reinforcements immediately. The alternate Superman has retuned and broke his regime out of prison." Batman reported.

* * *

><p><strong>*I walk into the studio's training room to see Gwen, Aelita, Ron and Crumbelina sparring.*<strong>

**Gwen: What's up?**

**Me: Hey Gwen. I'm investigating the recent attacks at the studio.**

**Aelita: Hmm, that sounds like a good idea.**

**Crumbelina: Yeah. I mean, there could be someone pulling the strings behind all of this.**

**Aelita: Maybe we can help you out.**

**Me: Thanks. I'll let you know when I need you.**

**Ron: Understood. *leaves with the others***

**Me: I've got such a trusting team. I should give them something to thank them for this. You readers review. Peace out!**


	28. City-Wide War, Part 1

***Ron, Sofia, Kevin and Ryan are in the studio's game room playing pool.***

**Kevin: So. Who do you think is behind all of these attacks?**

**Ryan: Beats me.**

**Ron: Usually, there would be a mastermind arranging the attacks.**

**Kevin: You could be right.**

**Sofia: Yeah. Hey, have you seen Archer lately?**

**Me: *walks in* Just got back from Watchtower.**

**Sofia: How was the search?**

**Me: No luck.**

**Kevin: Bummer.**

**Ryan: Of course. Listen, Sofia, Kevin and I are about to head outside to train. You coming with us?**

**Me: Sure. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 27: City-Wide War, Part 1

While Sora, Mason and their team are on the search for the next Medallion, Benson, Pops, the Plumbers and the young royals are inside the Gummi Ship guarding the Elemental Medallions they have collected. After about 2 hours, some of them are starting to get bored.

"Man, guarding these things is starting to get boring." Kevin said, leaning back on his seat.

"For once, Kevin, I agree with you." Hildegard said, fanning herself.

"I know, but this is important for us. Some of us need to be ready for anything." Benson added. Then, the communicator began to beep.

"I'll get that." Rook said as he walked over to the communicator. He pressed the button on the dashboard. "Yes?"

"Rook, bad news. Xemnas is here and he's brought an army. Send the twins and Gwen to Arkham Asylum. I'll mark the location on their Omnitrixes." Mason reported on his headset.

"Understood. They'll be there. Rook out." Rook said, hanging up. He turned to Ben, Jen and Gwen as the twins' Omnitrixes flashed simultaneously. "That was Mason. He's at some place called Arkham Asylum. Apparently, they just encountered Xemnas there."

"Xemnas? We'll be there." Jen said as she, her twin and Gwen left the ship. The twins slammed their Omnitrixes and flashed a brilliant green and pink light.

Ben turned into a red humanoid manta ray-like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to the symbol on his chest. He's also sporting yellow horns from his nose, gills under his arms and yellow wings attached to his body.

"Jetray!" Ben shouted as he soared into the air.

Jen turned into a grasshopper-like alien with large hind limbs that has a green film connected to her legs. She also has a large green horn and wore pink overalls with black stripes and her Omnitrix symbol on her stomach.

"Crashhopper!" Jen shouted as Gwen transformed into her Anodite form. The three flew (leapt in Crashhopper's case) towards the aforementioned asylum.

* * *

><p>Back in the mess hall of Arkham, Batman and the heroes have recently called for reinforcements after encountering Xemnas, Superman and the restored One Earth Regime. In front of the stage the villains broke through, the Joker slowly got up. As he did, a woman with two toned hair (one side red, one side black) in pigtails wearing a blue and red modified boyfriend cardigan with a diamond pattern on the bottom held together by brown straps, a domino mask and a necklace with a joker card, brown straps around her right arm and gloves going up a little under her elbow, blue briefs with red and blue leggings with a diamond pattern and shin-high black boots came in and ran to his side.<p>

"Harley, you're here." The Joker said as Harley Quinn helped him.

"Are you alright, Mister J.?" Harley asked her boyfriend. The Joker nods. Then, more heroes were beamed to their location. Most of the heroes like Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman were the duplicates of certain members of Superman's Regime, but there were some heroes like Shazam, Nightwing (Dick Grayson), The Flash and Green Arrow. They got here about the same time the twins and Gwen arrived and the twins reverted.

"We got here as fast as we could, Bruce." Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) said. He looked at the active heroes in interest. "Friends you made?" Batman nods and approaches the Joker and Harley.

"What do you want now, Bats?" The Joker asked in anger. Batman grabs him by the jacket's lapels.

"Listen, clown. If you keep up this charade, Superman will kill you just as he did in the other dimension." Batman explained in a serious tone. Joker eyes widen with shock as Batman let him go. "In order to prevent history repeating itself, we need to form a temporary truce and work together."

"You make a good point. Fine. I'll fight with you." The Joker replied as he pulled out his knife. Xemnas grins evilly as he summoned his Ethereal Blades. The Heartless and Nobodies charge at the heroes. Green Arrow and Crumbelina shot a flurry of arrows at the Dragoons and aerial Heartless. Crumbelina looks at Green Arrow and gives him a thankful smile. The Flash takes down five Armored Knights and three Soldiers with his supersonic speed, giving Lightning the opportunity to face Superman. Green Lantern, Aelita and Gwen started to fight Yellow Lantern and Sinestro. Nightwing (Dick), Joker and Rancis faced off against Nightwing (Damian). Sora, Harley Quinn and Batman are fighting Solomon Grundy, Bane and Catwoman. Ben (as Humongousaur), Ralph and Cyborg are fighting Doomsday and Cyborg's counterpart. Jen and Scarlet are fighting Hawkgirl. Shazam and Mason are fighting Black Adam. Flash, Ron and Gloyd are fighting Killer Frost. Wonder Woman, Raven and Aquaman are fighting their duplicates with Sofia, Amber, James and Kitana. The other racers are holding off the Heartless and Nobodies. Drake, Ariana, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi are left fighting Xemnas.

* * *

><p>Scarlet and Hawkgirl are fighting in the air above Jen. Hawkgirl blocks Scarlet's sword strikes with her mace. Jen was right below Hawkgirl as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were glowing with a brilliant pink light. She then transformed into her Anodite form. Her skin darkened to a deep violet purple as her clothing turned dark blue. She gained elbow-length gloves, knee-length boots and a cat's head mask.<p>

"You don't scare me, Anodite." Hawkgirl said as she swung her mace around.

"Bring it." Jen said as she rose up and delivered a mana-charged punch at the Thanagrian as she flew back at lightning-fast speed and hit Jen with her mace.

Jen then fired two mana beams from her eyes and Hawkgirl just flew right through them and tackled her into a building as she morphed back to her human form, really banged up from the constant beating.

"Any last words?" Hawkgirl asked.

"UNCATALOGED DNA RECOGNIZED! SCANNING!" the female AI in Jen's Omnitrix announced as it shot out a pink light and it engulfed Hawkgirl up and down. "THANAGRIAN DNA SCANNED! READY FOR TRANSFORMATION!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jen said as she slammed her Omnitrix core. She gained red boots with a green stripe going up them, a green and yellow top that showed her midriff, beige gloves with diamonds in the sides, a mace on her utility belt and a mask with a Hawk's head appearance. However, while Hawkgirl's wings were artificial, Jen's new hawk wings were biological in nature.

"Angel!" the Thanagrian shouted. (She is kind of like a humanoid siren with only the Hawk's wings)

* * *

><p>Shazam and Black Adam are fighting in the air around Mason. Each of their lightning strikes only nullified the attacks on one another. Mason throws his Keyblade like a boomerang, but Black Adam uses Shazam as a shield. With that strike, Shazam falls to the ground. Mason tries to approach him, but Black Adam grabs him and holds him in the air by the throat.<p>

"Anything left to say, Keyblade Master?" Black Adam asked as he charged a lightning-powered punch. Mason then thought of something.

"Just one word." Mason said as he held out his right hand. Then, his Keyblade returned and he raised it into the air. "THUNDER!" He casts a Thundaga spell and hits Black Adam, turning him back into his human form. Shazam flies there in time to witness this.

"Smart move." Shazam said. Mason gives him a smile as Scarlet, Ralph and Batman got outside.

Back in the air, Angel and Hawkgirl are still fighting. Their maces are clanging against one another as they flew through the air. Their power is nearly identical in skill and strength, but Jen is slightly faster than Hawkgirl, so she maneuvers behind Hawkgirl and strikes her from behind, making her drop her mace. She flies down to retrieve it, but Angel stops her.

"Out of my way, faker." Hawkgirl said, trying to pass her. Jen only placed her hands on Hawkgirl's head and both of their eyes shined a brilliant white light as Jen reads her mind. After about five minutes, their eyes returned to normal.

"Ugh… W-what happened? Where am I?" Hawkgirl asked as she descended to the ground with SirenHawk.

"Gotham City. You're here because of Superman. He brainwashed you into serving him." SirenHawk answered as she reverted back to Jen.

* * *

><p>Back in the mess hall of the asylum, the Cyborg doubles are fighting each other as Ralph and Humongousaur are fighting Doomsday. They fought their hardest, but Doomsday's rock-hard exterior keeps on absorbing their strongest attacks. Doomsday knocks Ralph aside with a backhand swing.<p>

"Ralph!" Humongousaur called out as he turned to Doomsday. "Now you're in for a rude awakening!" He prepares to charge at him, but the Omnitrix suddenly times out, turning him back into Ben. "Aw, come on!" Then, Doomsday grabs him by the torso.

"Your doom is near." Doomsday said as he slammed Ben onto the ground. He then approached the downed Omnitrix wielder.

"UNCATALOGED DNA RECOGNIZED! SCANNING!" The AI announced as it shot out a green light and it traveled across Doomsday up and down. Seeing this, Doomsday draws back a punch. "KRYPTONIAN HOMINID DNA SCANNED! READY FOR TRANSFORMATION!" The Omnitrix becomes green right after the scan.

"Just in time." Ben said as he slammed his Omnitrix core. His body becomes solid rock and gains bony protrusions on his elbows, knees and chest. His clothing becomes green trunks with a silver stripe and black straps with his Omnitrix symbol for the belt buckle. His shoulders protrude three curved rock spikes.

"Avalanche!" The Kryptonian Hominid shouted. Doomsday wasn't intimidated, but Ralph got surprised as he woke up.

"Whoa!" Ralph said in excitement upon seeing Ben's new alien. Then, he looks up to see Lightning and Superman fight above the asylum.

"Go help Lightning. I'll deal with this guy." Avalanche said. Ralph nods and runs outside with Batman and Scarlet.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>*Sofia, Kevin and Ryan are sparring in the studio's outdoor arena. I'm watching the progress from the bleachers.*<strong>

**Kevin: You know, Ryan, for a kid, you've got quite the skill with that scythe.**

**Ryan: Thanks, I guess. You're not too bad yourself.**

**Kevin: But even this old dog has learned a few new tricks.**

**Me: That's enough!**

**Sofia: How did we do?**

**Me: You all were amazing. I'm glad to have friends like you.**

***Kevin and Ryan high five each other. Sofia happily smiles.***

**Sofia: Thank you.**

**Me: No prob. Oh yeah, I just came up with a new story. Tell Vanellope and her friends to meet me in the Observation Deck. I'm about to invite some more friends here.**

**Ryan: Got it. *leaves with Kevin and Sofia***

**Me: I guess I should get to work on the new story. You readers review. The ideas for SirenHawk and Avalanche belong to jakevoronkov1. Peace out!**


	29. City-Wide War, Part 2

***Ron and Ulrich are sparring in the studio's training room. Sofia and I are watching from the stands.***

**Sofia: They look like they trained a lot.**

**Me: Yeah. I guess you're right.**

***Ron kicks Ulrich in his stomach, but he retains his footing. They start to clash their weapons against each other repeatedly.***

**Me: Enough! You two were amazing.**

**Ulrich: Thanks.**

**Me: It's what I do. *Sofia whispers something in my ear* Thanks for reminding me.**

**Ron: Reminding you what?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 28: City-Wide War, Part 2

In the mess hall of Arkham Asylum, there is an all-out brawl between the dimension traveling heroes and Superman's One Earth Regime. Nightwing (Dick Grayson), The Joker and Rancis are duking it out against Nightwing (Damian Wayne). Dick and Rancis are parrying Damian's attacks with their respectful weapons.

"Have you gone out of your mind, Damian?!" Dick asked as he parried an attack. Damian didn't answer as he continued his barrage.

"Sure Bats can be a bit uptight, but abandoning him for Superman?!" Rancis said as he blocked another attack.

"I may be Bruce's son, but Superman was more of a father to me." Damian answered coldly. "I killed you once, I'll kill you again." Then, Joker knocks him out from behind with a crowbar.

"For a criminal, that was a smart, yet cheap move." Rancis complimented sarcastically.

"It's what I'm best at." Joker replied as he shot a Yellow Opera with a revolver. Dick and Rancis roll their eyes.

* * *

><p>Batman, Harley Quinn and Sora are fighting Solomon Grundy, Bane and Catwoman. Batman is using his hand-to-hand combat skills to fight Catwoman while Harley and Sora deal with Grundy and Bane.<p>

"Why are you doing this, Selina?" Batman asked as he blocked an attack with his gauntlet.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but if I helped Superman find you, we can be together." Catwoman answered. Batman looks down with a solemn moan.

"Don't listen to her!" Sora shouted to Batman as he deflected a cleaver from Grundy and froze him with a Blizzaga. Upon hearing his words, Batman flings Catwoman with a judo throw.

"Sorry, Selina, but I have a mission I must complete." Batman said as he left outside with Ralph and Scarlet. Harley and Sora knock out Bane and Grundy after he left.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman, Raven, Aquaman are fighting against their own duplicates. Amber and Kitana fight alongside Wonder Woman (Main), James fights with Aquaman (Main) and Sofia is fighting with Raven (Main).<p>

"Enough games, impostors." Wonder Woman (Regime) said as she attempts to lasso Amber and James. Raven (Main) sees this and strikes her midsection with a shadow blast. Xemnas sees this and hovers into the air.

"Typical. You're interrupting tonight's performance, Raven." Xemnas said.

"I detest violence, Xemnas, but when I saw you siding with Superman, I grew less fond of you." Raven (Main) retorted.

"Hmm. Intriguing. I shall take my leave of this place." Xemnas said as he left through a corridor of Darkness. Green Arrow tries to stop him by shooting an arrow, but Rook stops him.

* * *

><p>High above the asylum, Lightning and Superman are battling with all of their might. Superman is shooting lasers from his eyes, which Lightning dodges with ease. She blocks a powered laser with her gunblade, then looks down to see Ralph, Scarlet, Mason, Shazam and Batman. Then, Lightning was going at supersonic speed with a rose and white aura surrounding her as she slashed at Superman with her gunblade as Scarlet wanted to help her friend.<p>

She turned to Ralph. "Throw something at him!" She shouted.

"I can't! I might hit Lightning!" Ralph retorted with panic in his tone

Superman then breathed his freeze breath and froze her legs and grabbed her by the throat.

Scarlet then had an epiphany. "Throw me."

Superman then readied to kill Lightning with his laser beams. "Say goodbye, Claire Farron." Superman said solemnly as his eyes glowed bright red.

"Ralph! Throw me!" She commanded as Ralph grabbed Scarlet's midsection and tossed her directly towards Superman like a javelin as she readied her twin swords and she head-butted him into the side of the Wayne Enterprises building.

Scarlet then took Lightning's hand and set her down on a rooftop. Her eyes then started to glow as she fired her eyebeams at Lightning's legs, instantly freeing them from their icy prison.

"Thanks." Lightning thanked. Scarlet nods with a smile as they turn to see Superman flying right at them.

"I have the power to rule this universe and you strike me down?!" Superman shouted as he charged a laser from his eyes. But before he could fire, Hawkgirl knocks Superman into a building with her mace as she nodded to Scarlet and Lightning.

"Hawkgirl! What are you doing?!" Superman shouted.

"What I should've done in the first place." Hawkgirl said, hovering down. "Brainwashing won't work on me anymore, Clark."

Superman growled and fired his eyebeams, which Hawkgirl deflected with her belt's anti-gravity field. Superman charged at Hawkgirl full speed, but he was stopped inches away. Superman looks behind him and sees Avalanche holding his legs together.

"I don't think so, Superman." Avalanche said as he threw Superman towards the asylum full-force. He lands into the streets with a loud thud. When the dust clears, Superman was lying on his back in a crater, groaning in pain. Lightning, Scarlet, Ralph, Mason, Batman, Shazam, Jen and Avalanche surround him as Avalanche reverted back into Ben. Superman gets up to see the main universe's Superman fly down to them. He had a similar outfit to the One Earth Superman, but the uniform is a brighter blue, the "S" shield on his chest is smaller, the red boots are shorter and he wears a yellow belt with a pentagonal buckle, his red cape is connected to the shield and his hair has an "S" curl.

"That's far enough." Superman (Main) said as Superman (Regime) was lifted up from the ground by Ralph. Then, Batman's communicator goes off.

"Batman here." Batman said.

"Good news, Bruce. We managed to subdue the regime, but Xemnas escaped. We're taking them back to Stryker's Island." Dick reported from his end.

"Excellent. We just captured Superman as well. We'll meet at the Wayne Enterprises rooftops." Batman said as he hung up.

"You… You should've killed me… when you had the chance." Superman (Regime) said weakly. Batman approaches him.

"No. We never kill anyone. Not even you." Batman retorted as he placed unbreakable handcuffs on Regime Superman's wrists.

"What about Joker?" Scarlet asked as Dick Grayson came out of the Asylum to see Superman's corrupt doppelganger get arrested.

"He and Harley fled after the fight." Dick reported. Scarlet and Mason bow their heads in disappointment. "Fortunately, when the Regime attacked, he dropped this." He pulls out the Medallion of Water and shows it to them.

"The Medallion of Water." Mason said as Dick handed the young swordsman the Medallion.

* * *

><p>After sending the alternate Superman and his regime back into their universe, The main Superman and his allies meet the dimensional travelers where they landed.<p>

"Thanks for helping us retrieve the Medallion of Water." Axel thanked.

"Don't worry about it. We would've done the same if something like that landed in your world." Green Arrow replied. Green Lantern rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Now that we've got six Medallions, only one more remains." Mason pointed out as he placed the Medallion of Water in the radar's power grid.

"And you'll need help if you're going to find it." Batman suggested. Mason and Sora look at each other and back at them. They give them a nod. All of the heroes enter the Gummi Ship and they leave Gotham City behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sofia, Ron, Ulrich and I see Vanellope, Mario and their friends racing with their karts in the newly designed go-kart track.*<strong>

**Ron: *gasps* You built a go-kart track?**

**Me: That's right. What do you think?**

**Ulrich: I think it looks awesome.**

**Sofia: Me too.**

***After the race, they line up their karts by the starting line and get out of their karts.***

**Minty: That was amazing!**

**Gloyd: It sure was!**

**Vanellope: Hey there, Archer, Sofia, Ron, Ulrich. We love the new track.**

**Peach: Mm-hmm. It was loads of fun.**

**Me: I'm glad you liked it.**

**Daisy: This'll totally give us some experience for your new story.**

**Me: Yeah… *blushes***

**Sofia: What's wrong?**

**Me: Nothing. Nothing's wrong.**

**Daisy: Well, if nothing's wrong, how come your face is redder than Mario's hat?**

**Me: That's none of your business. *I look up and see storm clouds* Guess we better get inside before the storm rolls in. You readers review. Peace out!**


	30. Six Down, One to Go

***Ben, Jen, Daisy and I are talking in the meeting room. Sofia and Clio walk in***

**Clio: Hey there, you guys.**

**Ben: Hey Sofia, Clio.**

**Sofia: What is it you guys are talking about?**

**Jen: We just explained to Daisy what happened here prior to her and their friends' arrival.**

**Sofia: Interesting.**

**Daisy: Hey, can you excuse us? I have something to tell Archer, alone.**

**Ben: Okay then. See you around. *leaves with Jen, Sofia and Clio***

**Me: What is it you want to tell me in secret?**

**Daisy: Yesterday, when you built that go-kart track, you sort of blushed when I mentioned the experience we got for your new story.**

**Me: What do you mean by that?**

**Daisy: Well, after you left, the others saw me blush too.**

**Me: What?**

**Daisy: Well… I think that…**

**Me: Hold that thought. You can tell me after this chapter. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 29: Six Down, One to Go

At the top of the Castle That Never Was, the remaining members of Organization XIII are awaiting Xemnas' arrival. Then, after about another hour, a corridor of Darkness opens right in front of them and as they expected, Xemnas appears from it. The other members bow in respect.

"Good day, Master Xemnas. How was your mission?" Xaldin asked.

"Sadly, it was a failure." Xemnas answered in a somber tone. "But I managed to cast a mind control spell on one of their allies."

"Are you positive?" Larxene asked.

"Yes. Within a certain amount of time, my new puppet will take their Medallions and that girl's amulet and deliver them to us." Xemnas explained. The others give a malicious grin upon hearing that plan.

* * *

><p>In the dimensional tunnel on their way to their next destination, Mason is looking around the Gummi Ship for the heroes' new allies. He looks inside the training room to see Ron, Ulrich, Hawkgirl and Nightwing (Dick Grayson) sparring.<p>

"Mason." Ron said as they stopped their sparring match.

"I take it you are the new Keyblade Master. Scarlet, Lightning and Kitana told me all about you." Hawkgirl said.

"She's right. It must be cool to wield a Keyblade like that." Dick added as Mason summoned his Sleeping Lion.

"So you've heard of the Keyblade." Mason said. Hawkgirl and Dick nod in acceptance. Then, Mason's communicator goes off. He answers. "Mason here. What is it?"

"Mason, I'm detecting an energy reading that's coming from Twilight Town." Sora reported from his communicator.

"Twilight Town? Are you sure?" Mason asked.

"Correct. There's a good chance that it came from a Medallion." Sora answered.

"Hmm. Okay, we'll make sure to find the source of the reading. Mason out." Mason said as he hung up.

"So we're going to a place called Twilight Town?" Ron asked. Mason nods.

"I'll let the others know where we're going." Dick suggested.

"Good idea." Mason agreed as Dick left the room.

* * *

><p>In a small town illuminated by a setting sun, the Gummi Ship travels out of a Keyhole and lands on Sunset Hill. Mason, Sora and a slew of other heroes exit the ship.<p>

"Okay, how do we suppose to find the source of the energy reading?" Green Arrow asked. Mason and Sora think for a good minute until Mason comes up with an idea.

"I suggest we spilt up. It'll save us time and we'll cover more ground." Mason suggested.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Wonder Woman agreed. The others chat in agreement.

"Good." Mason added. "Superman, Lantern, Shazam, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Raven, Gwen and Aelita will search for the Medallion's landing site from the air." The selected group nods at that and rise into the air, Gwen being in her Anodite form and Aelita using her retractable angel wings. "Cyborg, Flash, Aquaman, you and the young royals search the tunnels."

"You got it." Cyborg said as he, Aquaman, Flash and the young royals left the hill.

"Batman, Nightwing, Green Arrow, you and the racers check over at the town down there." Mason said pointing to the town connected to the hill.

"We're on it." Batman said as he, Dick, Green Arrow and the racers went into the town.

"Ben, Jen, Rook, Scarlet, Lightning, Kitana, Skips, you're with me and Sora searching the other side of the town." Mason said. The chosen fighters nod. "Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Axel, Kevin, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, you guys remain here and protect the Medallions."

"We won't let you down." Odd said as Mason's group left the hill.

* * *

><p>High above the skies of Twilight Town, Superman's team is scouting the town below for the Medallion's landing point. After about 20 minutes of searching, Aelita begins to speak.<p>

"I'm starting to worry about what's going to happen once we find all of the Medallions." Aelita said with anxiety. This catches Hawkgirl and Gwen's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I mean, individually, they can give the wielder incomparable powers, but together, who knows what can happen." Aelita explained solemnly.

"Let's just hope that once we have them all, nothing serious will happen." Gwen reassured. Aelita smiles at them for that pep talk. Then, Superman sees something.

"Down there." Superman reported. They hover down to the landing site. Aelita retracts her angel wings and Gwen reverts back to human form.

"No doubt about it. My ring's detecting high energy levels here." Green Lantern pointed out as his ring glowed brighter. Superman then started to call everyone from his communicator.

* * *

><p>In the tunnels of Twilight Town, Cyborg's team is searching high and low for the Medallion's landing site. Despite the few complaints from Amber and Hildegard, they kept their search going.<p>

"Any luck, Flash?" Cyborg asked.

"No luck around here." Flash answered as he skidded to a stop near Cyborg.

"Damn." Cyborg cursed under his breath.

"We've looked everywhere. There's got to be somewhere we haven't looked." James said. Then, Cyborg's communicator went off.

"What is it, Clark?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

><p>Batman's team is looking in the town near Sunset Hill. Batman and Green Arrow are looking for the landing point from the rooftops while Nightwing and the racers search the streets. After about 15 minutes, they regroup in front of a small fountain.<p>

"Find anything?" Ron asked.

"Not even close to it." Green Arrow answered with a shake of his head.

"Finding something this important is like finding a needle in a 50-foot haystack." Jubileena said.

"50-foot haystack? More like a 300-footlong hedge maze." Nightwing added. Then, Batman's communicator went off.

"Any news, Clark?" Batman asked.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Twilight Town, Mason's team is asking townspeople for anything they've seen yesterday. So far, all they heard was that a black comet flew by and crashed. They asked where and said that it crashed in front of the train station. Upon leaving Market Street, they enter the Sandlot and see two boys and one girl.<p>

The first boy has light skin, brown eyes with dark eyebrows and spiky, blond hair wearing camouflage capris pants, a short, sleeveless grey vest and a black muscle shirt decorated with white, crudely drawn skull and crossbones, camouflage shoes with white tips, grey soles and in the place of laces, two intersecting black belts, a white necklace with a yellow "X" charm and a brown bracelet with several silver pins on it.

The second boy is heavy-set with light skin, brown eyes and black hair and eyebrows; his hair is held up by a black headband with grey lining. He's wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with dark cuffs under a red jersey with black and white lining, a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it, and the words "Dog Street" printed along the left side in large white letters, blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles and a purple bandana around his neck.

The girl has peach-colored skin, bright green eyes and brown hair sticking out on the sides with two strands long enough to draping over her shoulders. Her attire consists of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, orange socks with white hems, a pair of cream, black, and yellow shoes with black laces, a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm. She turns to see the group coming in.

"Oh, Sora." The girl said, catching the attention of the two boys.

"These three know you?" Kitana asked Sora.

"Yeah. I met them after I woke up one year ago." Sora answered.

"You guys must be new around here. I'm Pence." The second boy introduced himself.

"Hayner. Great to meet you." The first boy introduced himself as he started walking away. "Love to stay and chat, but I got stuff to do, so I'll catch you later."

"My name's Olette." The girl introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Mason. This is Scarlet, Kitana, Lightning, Skips, Ben, Jen, and Rook." Mason introduced.

"Now that we got to know one another, we're looking for something important." Scarlet said.

"Now that I think about it, a black comet flew by and crashed somewhere." Olette explained. Mason's communicator went off after Olette's answer.

"Find anything, Superman?" Mason asked.

(On Mason, Cyborg, and Batman's communicators)

"Everyone, we found the Medallion's landing site. It's in front of a building with a large clock tower." Superman reported on his communicator.

"Clock tower? The black comet we saw must be at Central Station." Hayner pointed out.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Skips said as they left the Sandlot towards Central Station.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There. So Daisy, what is it you want to tell me?<strong>

**Daisy: Well… I think that… uh…**

**Me: Well?**

**Daisy: I think that… I have a crush on you.**

**Me: What? Really?**

**Daisy: Yeah. *blushes***

**Me: I don't know. I mean it's natural for someone to have a crush, but I don't think-**

**Daisy: Shh. It's okay. Your secret's safe with me.**

**Me: Secret? What are you-**

***Daisy unexpectedly kisses me***

**Me: What the hell was that all about?!**

**Daisy: That was to thank you for building the go-kart track.**

**Me: Y-you're welcome.**

**Daisy: See you around. *walks to the door. She winks at me and leaves***

**Me: Whoa. I can't believe that happened. Guess I better think up other stories. You readers review. Peace out!**


	31. Kevin's Betrayal

***Sofia, Amber, Rancis, Vanellope, Ulrich, Odd, Ben, and Daisy are in the studio's new curling center/skating arena playing a round of curling. Sofia, Amber, Ben, and Odd are the red team while Rancis, Vanellope, Daisy, and Ulrich are the yellow team.***

**Me: *walks in* Hey guys. Enjoying the new addition to my studio?**

**Ben: Enjoying it? It's amazing.**

**Sofia: I never played curling before.**

**Me: There's a first time for everything, Sofia.**

**Vanellope: Hey, how are things going on your stories?**

**Me: They're going well. Speaking of which, I better get to work. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 30: Kevin's Betrayal

In the Gummi Ship landed on top of Sunset Hill, Kevin, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Axel, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are looking around for any enemies that could attack the ship and steal the Medallions. Mordecai, Rigby, and Axel start to get bored, especially Rigby.

"Ugh! Guarding these Medallions is so boring." Rigby complained.

"I know, but somebody's got to do it. Besides, if something were to happen to one of us, we'll be ready." Axel said. Then, the clock tower begins to ring and they hear Kevin groaning. The three come inside the ship to investigate.

"Kevin! What's going on?" Hi Five Ghost asked.

"I don't know. Something's happening to me." Kevin answered. He began to scream as a black aura surrounded him.

"Kevin!" Axel shouted. Then, Kevin stopped shouting and kneeled down with his eyes closed.

"Kevin? Kevin, can you hear me?" Ulrich asked. Kevin slowly opens his eyes and reveals that they're completely white. He knocks them back, pries open the power grid and takes all of the Medallions.

"Kevin, what are you doing?!" Yumi asked.

"Serving my master is what I'm doing." Kevin answered with a demonic tone in his voice.

"Serving your master? Who on earth would…? Xemnas. He's in control of his mind." Odd pointed out. Kevin busts through the glass and leaps off of Sunset Hill.

"Oh no, bro." Muscle Man said in fear.

"We need to notify the others, now." Yumi suggested.

"Good idea." Mordecai agreed as he and the others left the ship.

* * *

><p>On their way to Central Station where Superman confirmed the location of the final Medallion's landing point, Mason's group is following Hayner, Pence, and Olette to the station. Then, a voice stops them in their tracks.<p>

"Just where do you guys think you're going?" a voice asked. Hayner, Olette, and Pence jolt upon hearing that voice and they all turn around to see four people. The first was a boy with golden-blond hair under a black tuque with the "Ore" kanji, blue-green eyes, and pale white skin wearing a blue crop-top vest with white lining underneath a floor-length, sleeveless white jacket, baggy, aubergine colored pants with the legs tucked into black combat boots with light blue laces. He also has a single scar in-between his eyes.

The second was a girl with jaw-length, light steel blue hair with a long bang covering her left eye, while her eyes appear to be a reddish-brown. She wears a blue sleeveless jacket and beige Capri pants with irregularly placed pockets, one on her right thigh and the other on her lower left leg and Croc-like shoes that match her hair color.

The third was a boy with tan skin and short black hair with long sideburns wearing an orange tank top with two thunderbolts on his upper back near the arms, baggy sweatpants with an "8" on the upper left leg over wide yellow shoes with white tips and black soles. He also wore a silver thunderbolt necklace.

The last one was much shorter than the other three. He had pitch black skin and yellow oval eyes wearing a large, tan hat with two "eyes" that are in two different shapes; one a pale green star on the left and the other an odd, oblong shape on the right over an open zipper resembling a mouth and the top of his hat flops over and curls, a sky blue coat with fancy, dark blue lining, secured by a tan string tied in a complex manner with oversized white cuffs with brown lining, two large pockets on the front that are kept closed by a vertical white strap connected to a sky blue button; brown gloves on his hands, which are halfway covered by his cuffs, green pants held up by a brown belt, and brown shoes with tan stripes. Hayner sighs in exasperation.

"Great. It's Seifer and his posse." Hayner said.

"Trespassers." The girl said, pointing at the group

"You've got some nerve being in Seifer's turf, y'know?" The second boy said.

"Can it, Rai. We're not here to pick any fights." Hayner defended.

"Uh, Pence, who are these guys?" Mason asked.

"Mason, this is Seifer and his "friends". The girl with the steel blue hair is Fuu, the one in the orange tank top is Rai, and the little one wearing the tan hat is Vivi." Pence answered.

"What kind of business do you have for being here?" Seifer asked.

"If you must know, we were heading to the station. A black comet landed there and…" Hayner defended before Seifer interrupted him.

"A black comet?" Seifer asked before laughing "You have got to be kidding me. What kind of comet would land somewhere?" He then sets his sights on Sora. "And I see you brought him along for the ride."

"Don't bring Sora into this." Mason defended.

"And just who are you to talk right into my face?" Seifer asked smugly. Mason grabs him by the jacket.

"If you must know, the name's Mason and I have half a mind to punch you right in the face." Mason threatened.

"Mason, calm down. That's who Seifer is around here. He and his gang are part of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee." Olette said, placing a hand on Mason's shoulder. Mason began to calm down and released Seifer.

"You guys got lucky. The next time we see your faces, you will be sorry. Let's go." Seifer said as he and his posse left. Vivi turns to face Sora and Mason and gives them a good stare before leaving again.

"What's with those guys?" Skips asked.

"Mainly, they like to bully us around." Pence answered. "Now, we can't leave your friends waiting." The group continued towards the station. They reach the station to see the rest of the active heroes gathered in front of the crater that the black comet created.

"Mason, there you are. Where were you?" Ben asked.

"Long story. Everyone, this is Hayner, Pence, and Olette." Mason said as he introduced Sora's friends.

"Introductions can come later. Here's where the black comet landed." Green Lantern said as they approached the crater. Before they can investigate, a sudden mist came and blinded the heroes.

"What's happening?!" Aelita shouted.

"I can't see a dang thing." Hayner said.

"Everyone, stay together." Skips suggested. Then, a figure jumped through the mist so fast, it can barely be seen. The mist fades away.

"That was unexpected." Pence said with a sigh of relief.

"Is everyone here?" Lightning asked. Mason began to count everyone here. As he did that, Axel and his group came in.

"Mason!" Axel shouted.

"Axel. What happened? Where's Kevin?" Mason asked.

"That's why we're here. Kevin's under a mind control spell." Yumi warned.

"Mind control?" Kitana asked. Yumi nods at that. After finishing counting, Mason realizes there's one missing.

"Wait a minute. Something's not right. We're missing someone." Mason pointed out. They think for a minute until they figure it out.

"Sofia!" All of the active heroes shouted in unison. They all look around looking for her. Hayner looks at the clock tower and sees someone at the top.

"Look! On top of the clock tower." Hayner shouted. They look towards the top of the tower and see a figure carrying something. Closer inspection reveals a hypnotized Kevin carrying Sofia over his shoulder and the Medallions in his free hand.

"It's Kevin. And he's got Sofia and the Medallions." Jen confirmed.

"That's what we came here to warn you." Yumi added. Mason growls in anger.

"Lantern, Scarlet, Raven, snap him out of it." Mason commanded. Green Lantern, Raven, and Scarlet carried by Lantern via his power ring flew up towards Kevin until a beam of ice and a gale of wind blew them back down.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I know who it was that made those attacks." Mason said. Then, Xaldin and Vexen appeared alongside Kevin.

"Great work, Kevin." Xaldin said. Kevin grins evilly.

"Xaldin! Vexen!" Mason shouted as he summoned his Sleeping Lion.

* * *

><p><strong>*After a round of curling, the girls are skating on the rink while the guys and I are talking*<strong>

**Ben: Are you serious? Daisy really kissed you?**

**Me: Uh-huh.**

**Rancis: Did she admit her crush on you?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Guys: Whoa.**

**Rancis: Wonder how it would be like if Vanellope said the same thing to me. *starts watching Vanellope***

**Ulrich: Is that what I think it is?**

**Rancis: Uh, what do you mean by that?**

**Me: Admit it. You have a crush on Vanellope.**

**Rancis: *sighs* Fine. It's true. I don't just have a crush on Vanellope; I'm in love with her.**

**Odd: I knew it.**

**Me: That would be perfect for my new story. That reminds me. I need to write that down on my idea journal. You readers review. Peace out!**


	32. Scarlet Fights Solo

***Ulrich and Sora are sparring in the training arena. Vanellope and I are watching their progress. Rancis walks in.***

**Me: Rancis? What are you doing here?**

**Rancis: I have something to tell Vanellope.**

**Vanellope: You don't need to tell me anything. I heard you say that you're in love with me yesterday.**

**Rancis: Y-you did?**

**Vanellope: Yeah.**

**Rancis: *smiles with a slight blush***

**?: How touching. It makes me sick.**

***Ulrich and Sora stop sparring and we see a man wearing black and orange armor with a sheathed sword and a holstered rifle carrying a knife in his hand standing in the window.***

**Me: Deathstroke.**

**Deathstroke: So you actually remember me.**

**Ulrich: What gives you the right to come here?**

**Deathstroke: I came here to collect the bounty on **_**his**_** head. *He points his knife at me.***

**Me: *unsheathes Divewing* Collect this, assassin! You readers enjoy this chapter while we deal with Deathstroke.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 31: Scarlet Fights Solo

At the Altar of Naught in the Castle That Never Was, the inactive members of Organization XIII are looking towards the heart-shaped moon shining brightly in the sky. After about 30 minutes, a corridor of Darkness opens behind them and the hypnotized Kevin comes in carrying a helpless Sofia and the remaining Elemental Medallions.

"Kevin, it's so nice of you to visit. Do you have the Medallions?" Larxene asked. Kevin responded by showing the Organization the Medallions he stole.

"Excellent work, Kevin." Xemnas complimented. "And do you have the Amulet of Avalor?"

"Got something even better." Kevin said as he dropped Sofia onto the ground.

"Perfect." Xemnas said. Sofia looks up and sees Kevin standing alongside the Organization.

"Kevin, how could you?" Sofia asked with worry.

"Kevin is on our side now, thanks to our master." Zexion answered.

"Shall we proceed with the plan, Master?" Saïx asked.

"Not yet. We need to wait for Xaldin and Vexen to return." Xemnas answered.

"Of course. Until then, we should prepare ourselves." Luxord suggested.

"Great idea, Luxord. Marluxia, Larxene, put our prisoner in the dungeon." Xemnas replied as Larxene and Marluxia picked up Sofia by the arms and forcefully dragged her towards the dungeon. "Luxord, Demyx, gather as many Heartless and Nobodies as you can and notify the other villains."

"Understood, my master." Both of them said as they left.

"Zexion, Saïx, Xigbar, you're with me." Xemnas said. The selected members nod. "Lexaeus, place the Medallions in position and prepare the device."

"Yes, master Xemnas." Lexaeus responded as he was given all of the Medallions.

* * *

><p>In front of Central Station in Twilight Town, Xaldin and Vexen are standing atop the clock tower, staring down at the heroes. Mason growls with anger as he was about to summon his Keyblade, but Scarlet stops him.<p>

"This time, it's personal." Scarlet said to the other heroes. "I'm taking this one alone."

Xaldin laughed at Scarlet's foolishness.

Scarlet had no emotion on her face as she summoned a large scabbard out of nowhere but the air.

"I once said my sword was a tool for justice… Never used in anger… Never used for vengeance." She then gripped the handle of the sword inside. "But now… now I'm not so sure. And besides…" She then pulled out a large sword encrusted with jewels on the handle. "…This isn't my sword."

"Oh man. That's our father's sword." Ariana said. "Now she means business."

Vexen summoned his shield and Xaldin summoned his lances. "Come on." Vexen taunted.

"OK." Scarlet said as her father's sword started gathering energy. "Let's dance!"

(Battle music: It Has to Be This Way – Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)

Xaldin immediately fired three wind balls at Scarlet, but she used her father's sword to deflect them. Vexen fires a beam of ice, but Scarlet jumps into the air and dodges it in time. She swings the jewel-encrusted sword and an energy wave is fired from the blade. Vexen deflects it with a swing of his shield. Scarlet, Vexen, and Xaldin now engages in close-range combat.

"Scarlet looks like she needs help. We need to intervene." Sora said. He was about to get into the fray, but Drake stops him.

"No. This is Scarlet's battle. Let her fight it." Drake said.

Scarlet continuously blocked attacks from Xaldin's lances and Vexen's shield. She used her father's sword to strike at Xaldin and Vexen repeatedly until Vexen blocked a low attack with his shield. They were fighting at a steady pace.

"How can Scarlet fight those two on her own?" Ralph asked.

"She and I learned to defend ourselves for months after our father was murdered." Ariana answered.

"Murdered? By who?" Calhoun asked.

"You probably know them as Cedric and Miss Nettle." Drake answered.

"What a heartbreaking experience for you two." Aelita said.

"Yeah, I know." Ariana added with a mournful sigh.

Xaldin used his lances to parry Scarlet's sword strikes as she swung her father's sword. He used three lances to block another attack and another to knock the sword out of her hands. He and Vexen then released a barrage of slashes at the defenseless Scarlet. The last strike from Vexen's shield knocks Scarlet down to the ground covered in bruises and scars as the jewel-encrusted sword was driven into the ground blade first right near her head. Xaldin chuckles in victory as he prepared his lances for the finishing blow.

"Any final requests, Scarlet Warrior?" Xaldin asked threateningly.

"Just one: tell your master… that… he'll never win." Scarlet said weakly.

"It's too late; he already did. Farewell." Xaldin said as he prepared to kill her. But before the final blow was dealt, someone shouted.

"FREEZE!" a voice shouted. Xaldin was unexpectedly hit with a Blizzaga spell, knocking him back.

"Where did that come from?" Scarlet asked. The heroes turn to see a boy with upper-back length, silver spiky hair, pale skin, and blue-green eyes wearing a black sleeveless jacket under a white and yellow vest. He also wore blue pants with light blue pockets held up by a white belt, white and gray shoes with orange laces and three black stripes, and an elbow-length, white fingerless glove on his left hand. He also wielded a Keyblade. And not just any Keyblade, the Way to the Dawn. Sora gasps in surprise when he sees him.

"Riku!" Sora called out to his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ulrich and I knock back Deathstroke with our blades. He gets back up.*<strong>

**Deathstroke: Interesting. You're much stronger than I thought. I'll be back for you and your friends. *leaves through the window.***

**Sora: We'll see.**

**Me: Man, the more we believe the security system will keep trespassers out, the more often the studio gets attacked.**

**Ulrich: No kidding.**

**Rancis: I bet the security system needs an upgrade.**

**Me: Good idea, Rancis. Anyone agree with us?**

***Ulrich, Vanellope, and Sora raise their hands***

**Me: Excellent. I'll find some more sentry guns and maybe update the scanner while I'm at it. You readers review. Peace out!**


	33. Reunited

***Daisy, Donkey Kong, Amber, and Ulrich are playing doubles tennis in the main court. I come in with Sofia holding her new Dream Rod.***

**Me: Hey, you guys.**

**Ulrich: Hey, Archer, Sofia.**

**Sofia: Playing tennis?**

**Ulrich: Yeah. How's the new Dream Rod?**

**Sofia: It's working great. The upgrade helped me learn a few new spells.**

**Daisy: Like what?**

**Me: Show them, Sofia.**

***Sofia casts a Zero Graviza, making some training dummies float aimlessly in a zero gravity field towards her.***

**Amber: Whoa.**

**Me: Impressive, huh? *checks watch* Guess I better get to work on my story. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 32: Reunited

In the dungeon of the Castle That Never Was, Marluxia and Larxene throw Sofia in a nearby cell. Kevin comes in and gives the master's bow. Marluxia and Larxene bow back in respect.

"The Medallions are in position. You may return to your post." Kevin reported.

"Excellent. What do you plan on doing?" Marluxia asked.

"I'll guard the prisoner to make sure she doesn't try anything funny." Kevin suggested.

"Perfect. If you see anyone coming in here, kill them." Larxene said as she and Marluxia left the dungeon. Kevin turns to face Sofia and approaches the cell door.

"Kevin, please stop this. I'm your friend." Sofia cried with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down. I only pretended to be under their spell." Kevin said. Sofia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Y-you have?" Sofia asked. Kevin gave a sure nod. "How are we getting out of here?"

"I have an idea, but it's very risky." Kevin answered. "In the meantime, I'll have to work with them until the time is right." Sofia cracks a small smile, knowing that Kevin's idea will get them out of here.

* * *

><p>Back in Twilight Town, the heroes have witnessed a rescue from Sora's best friend, Riku. Scarlet weakly gets up and pries her father's sword out of the ground. He looks at the heroes and cracks a smile.<p>

"You think you could start a battle without me?" Riku asked.

"Riku, you made it!" Sora shouted as he ran to his best friend. Mason approached him.

"And just in time, too." Riku added. He looks at Mason. "So you must be the new Keyblade Master Yen Sid mentioned. I'm Riku." He extends a hand, offering a handshake.

"Mason." Mason introduced himself as he accepted the handshake. Riku looks at Scarlet, who's covered from head to toe in scars and bruises.

"I take it you're the Scarlet Warrior." Riku said.

"So you've heard of me." Scarlet added. She tries to approach him, but falls to her knees in pain.

"Whoa, take it easy." Riku said as he approached her. "I hope this helps. Heal!" He casts a Curaga spell on Scarlet. She feels her strength returning.

"Thanks." Scarlet thanked as she turned to face Xaldin and Vexen.

"Damn. We're outgunned." Vexen said. Xaldin's communicator goes off before they can attack.

"Xaldin, Vexen, you must return to the Castle That Never Was. The Medallions are in place and the device is ready." Marluxia reported from his communicator.

"Understood, we're on our way." Xaldin said as he hung up. "Consider this a draw, Scarlet Warrior. The next time we meet, victory will be ours." He and Vexen left through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Thanks for the save, Riku." Scarlet thanked. Riku gives a thankful smile as he sheathed his Way to the Dawn.

"So you mastered the Keyblade as well?" Mason asked.

"Yes, I have." Riku said.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion, Riku, but Scarlet's apprentice, Princess Sofia was kidnapped and we need to save her." Cyborg intervened.

"I managed to keep track of Kevin's movements when he escaped with Sofia. They're in the Castle That Never Was." Scarlet reported.

"How do we get there?" Vanellope asked.

"It just so happens that there's only one possible route to get there and it's in the alternate Twilight Town." Riku answered.

"There is an alternate Twilight Town?" Mason asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the entrance to it is in the Old Mansion. We'll take you all there." Pence suggested. All of the other heroes nod at that suggestion and follow him, Hayner, and Olette to the Old Mansion.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later…<p>

"Here we are." Hayner said as they saw the orange-colored brick mansion.

"This place sure looks spooky." Candlehead said in fear.

"I know it is, but as long as we're together, we can conquer any fear." Raven reassured as they proceeded into the mansion. They look at the debris scattered everywhere.

"Whoever owned this place did not do a good job keeping it tidy." Hildegard complained.

"If I remember correctly, the entrance to the computer lab should be in the library." Sora retraced his steps.

"Were you here before, Sora?" Mason asked.

"Only twice, Mason." Sora said as they went up the right set of stairs and entered through the door to see an opening in the floor with a set of stairs that leads to a mechanical door. They enter the door and find themselves in a small room with a computer with multiple screens.

"Will that get us to the other Twilight Town, Pence?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah, but in order to access the transporter, we need a password. Luckily, I just so happen to remember it." Pence answered as he got on the multi-monitor computer and typed in the password. Then, a small beam of light appeared right next to them. "We're in."

"What about you three?" Riku asked.

"We'll stay here and keep watch." Hayner said. All of the dispatched heroes enter through the transporter and find themselves in a room similar to the room before their arrival. The only difference is that the computer near them was destroyed and sparks were flying from it.

"So this is the alternate Twilight Town." Drake said. "How will we find the entrance to the Organization's home world?"

"I know where that is. Follow me." Axel said as he led them into the next room. They enter through an open door and see a green, glowing portal in the corner.

"Is that it?" Ron asked.

"No doubt about it. That portal leads to the Organization's home world." Axel said as they came through the portal and all of them find themselves in a corridor swirling from orange on one end to dark blue on the other.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Clio asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like it will lead us to the Organization's stronghold." Riku said as he and the others traveled through the empty corridor. Another green portal four times its normal size opened on the other end. They walk through it and they see that they're in an alleyway in a pitch black city.

"This place looks very creepy." Zandar said, shivering in fright.

"I know it is, but as long as we stay together, we can handle things." Sora said as they walked out of the alley.

"How are we going to find the castle in a place like this?" Lightning asked.

"It's a giant white castle floating in front of a heart-shaped moon. Got it memorized?" Axel retorted. Lightning rolls her eyes at that. Then, a fleet of Heartless and Nobodies appear.

"Oh, not again." Axel complained.

"I hate fighting these guys as much as you, but this shows we're getting close." Riku said as he, Sora, and Mason summoned their Keyblades. Ben turned into Avalanche, Jen turned into Frostblight and the racers, Amber, James, Drake, Ariana, Scarlet, Lightning, Kitana, Felix, Calhoun, and the Insurgents all pulled out their weapons. 20 Armored Knights began charging at the heroes, but the Keybladers retaliate by simultaneously firing an Aeroga spell, creating a twister that swept the Armored Knights away.

Sora and Riku are fighting dozens of Dragoons in front of a building. However, as they slash one away, two more appear. Sora and Riku were up against a wall by tons of Dragoons ready to kill them.

They had their Keyblades at the ready, when all of a sudden, they were ripped apart as it seemed.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Look!" Riku shouted as he pointed to the top of a building. A very beautiful woman jumped down and leaned against the wall next to them. She had a long slender body that seemed to curve in all the right places. She also had long, sleek raven-black hair, a skintight black outfit that exposed her back and cleavage, a golden locket on her chest, white gloves, and a pair of reading glasses. She also had high-heeled shoes, but instead of the heels, she sported crimson guns with the writing 'Scarborough Fair.'

"Gentlemen." the woman said as she approached them. "Scarlet has called for my assistance. I am Bayonetta, Royal Sorcerer of Cinnibar and the daughter of Griffin, the Headmistress of Cloud Tower School for Witches."

"Witch." Riku said.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well." Bayonetta retorted as she fired her heel guns at 15 Yellow Operas, obliterating them.

Mason is fighting off 25 Neoshadows with Amber, Nightwing, and Rancis. Nightwing blocked an attack with his nightsticks and Rancis uses the opportunity to defeat it with his Bo-staff.

"I thought this place would be empty by now." Nightwing said.

"I'm a racer, not a miracle worker." Rancis retorted as he struck down a Gambler. After about 30 more minutes of fighting, all of the enemies have faded away.

"…That was brutal." Green Lantern said.

"I'll say." Gloyd added as he put away his shotguns. The heroes proceed towards the castle and along the way, all of them see a tall skyscraper near the castle.

"We must be close." Mason reported. Before moving on, the three Keyblade Masters find their friends surrounded by Heartless.

"Sora!" Vanellope shouted.

"Mason!" James shouted.

"Riku!" Odd shouted.

They turn around to see 50 Assault Riders surrounding them. They were about to intervene until someone in a black coat with the hood up appeared behind them, catching their attention. He appeared to be Sora's height.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Mason asked threateningly. The hooded boy responded by summoning the Oblivion Keyblade.

"A Keyblade?!" Sora asked as the hooded boy charged at them. The three retaliate with their own Keyblades as they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And… finished.<strong>

**Odd: *walks in with Jen and Yumi* Hey there.**

**Me: Odd, Yumi, Jen.**

**Jen: How are things?**

**Me: Just finished the new chapter and I'm about to upload it now.**

**Jen: Nice.**

**Yumi: I see our training paid off in those stories of yours.**

**Me: You know it. And those weapons are amazing.**

**Odd: Thank you.**

**Me: No problem. I just got one thing to ask.**

**Jen: What is it?**

**Me: Could you apologize to Kevin for having him hypnotized for me?**

**Odd: I'll go do that. *walks out.***

**Yumi: Hey Odd, wait for us. *leaves with Jen***

**Me: I'm going to see how this apology turns out. You readers review. Peace out!**


	34. Storming the Castle

***I'm walking towards Ryan's room to give him his new Wolf Scythe when I hear Kevin, Amber, Ulrich, and Daisy talking. I put the Wolf Scythe on the wall and put my ear to the door to listen in***

**Kevin: So what you're saying is that in his first story, he had me put under a mind control spell?**

**Amber: Yeah.**

**Kevin: And once Sofia was in that cell, she finds out I was faking it?**

**Ulrich: That's right.**

**Kevin: Hmm. That makes complete sense.**

**?: Archer, is it?**

***I jump upon hearing that voice and turn to see Mordecai and his friends standing behind me.***

**Me: Oh. It's you guys.**

**Skips: What's going on?**

**Me: I'll explain this while I work on this chapter. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 33: Storming the Castle

After being blinded by a bright light, the three Keyblade Masters find themselves in the Station of Awakening. They look around for a good 20 minutes until the same hooded boy appeared with two Keyblades in hand, Oathkeeper in his left and Oblivion in his right.

"Sora, what is this place?" Mason asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're in my head." Sora pondered. The cloaked boy charged at the three. Sora, Riku, and Mason block the attack with their Keyblades.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Mason demanded.

"Someone from the dark." The hooded boy replied as he pushed them away. Then, Riku suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, I remember you. You're that hooded guy that beat me when I lost control of the darkness within me." Riku said. The hooded boy chuckles at that.

"I'm surprised you'd actually remember me." The hooded boy said.

"Hold on. You fought this guy before?" Mason asked Riku.

"It's a very long story." Riku answered.

"Now, tell me. Tell me why he picked you." The hooded boy demanded as he charged towards three, dragging his Keyblades across the glass floor, creating small sparks along the way. Sora, Riku, Mason, and the hooded figure all engage in a three-on-one Keyblade duel.

Sora and Mason swing their respective Keyblades at the hooded figure, but he continuously blocked the attacks. Riku tries a strike from above, but the figure anticipated this and dodged in time. He ran at full speed towards the three and swung his Keyblades, but Mason knocked him up into the air. He recovers from the attacks and starts to float above. The figure looks down at the three Keyblade Masters.

"I see. That's why." The hooded boy said. He then rushed down to them and started attacking wildly. Sora and Mason attempt to block the attacks, but the figure was swinging his Keyblades like a berserker and at the moment Mason lets his guard down, he knocks Sleeping Lion out of his hands. He runs over to get it, but the hooded boy intercepted him and pins it to the floor with Oathkeeper. He points Oblivion at him, ready to finish this fight. Mason growls in anger, but then remembered something vital to him. He reaches his right and out and focuses. Seconds later, Mason's Keyblade disappeared from the figure's trap. He looks down to see that it's gone.

"What?!" The hooded boy asked. He didn't have enough time to react as Mason slashed the figure immeadiately. The figure dropped the Keyblades as they faded away. He starts to slowly walk past them and drops to his knees. The hood comes down to reveal he has golden blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin.

"R-Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas gets up from his knees and crack a small smile.

"Riku, Mason, your friends are your strength." Roxas said. Riku and Mason look at each other before looking back at the defeated Roxas.

"Sora, you make a good other." Roxas said before the three disappeared from the Station of Awakening. Seconds later, they reappear in front of Memory's Skyscraper in the Dark City.

"You make a good other." Sora repeated Roxas's final words.

"I wonder what that was about." Mason said.

"Beats me." Riku replied.

"You're back." A voice said. The three turned around to see all of their friends gathered.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Don't know. You three just vanished. Then, we all had to fight some Heartless." James answered.

"Who was that guy you encountered earlier?" Rancis asked.

"Someone in a black coat. He had Keyblades, like us. Riku remembered that he once fought him and lost." Mason answered rhetorically.

"Even I thought I'd never lose. Guess I was wrong after what happened." Riku added.

"A black coat must mean Organization XIII. He must be trying to deceive you." Danny pointed out.

"You're right, Danny. Even so, we must press on. Let's go." Mason said as he leads the others to the Castle That Never Was. Upon reaching their destination, they find themselves at what appears to be a dead end.

"That is one humongous castle." Vanellope said in awe.

"Yeah. How can we get in? There's no entrance." Gwen pointed out. They think for a good ten minutes until Sora came up with an idea.

"I think I have a way we can get in. Riku, Mason, care to help me on this?" Sora asked as his Kingdom Key materialized in his hand.

"You'd be insulted if I didn't." Mason answered as he summoned his Sleeping Lion.

"Same here." Riku added as his Way to the Dawn appeared in his hand. The three Keyblade masters pointed their Keyblades at the base of the castle. Then, three beams of light were shot from the blades and a transparent bridge appeared. The other heroes gasp in awe as they began to enter the castle.

"How are we going to find Kevin, Sofia, and the Medallions here?" Tucker asked quietly.

"Hmm, we should send a small search party to look for them. We don't want to draw their attention now that we're in their stronghold." Mason suggested. Scarlet tries to focus on the Amulet of Avalor's current location.

"She's in the dungeon on the west wing." Scarlet reported.

"West wing. Got it. Lantern, Flash, Scarlet, you three and the ghost hunters head there and find Sofia. The rest of us will head towards the top. We'll rendezvous at the center of the castle." Mason directed. Green Lantern and the Phantoms flew out towards the west wing while Flash sprinted to the dungeon at lightning fast speed. The other heroes left towards the Hall of Empty Melodies.

* * *

><p>Green Lantern, Scarlet, Flash, Danny, and Dani are heading towards the west wing dungeons, eliminating Heartless and Nobodies along the way. Flash is maintaining his speed so Lantern, Scarlet, and the Phantoms can stay with him.<p>

"Don't wait for us, Barry. Go!" Lantern commanded. Flash nods at that and increased his running speed. Suddenly, they hear someone crying.

"Hold it." Dani said. The others stopped and hovered to the ground as Flash ran back to them. "Did any of you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Flash asked. Seconds later, they hear the same person cry. They turn to the closest cell where the crying came from and inside was a girl. She had auburn hair, indigo eyes, and a pale complexion. She wore a white halter top with a black hood under a pink strapless mini-dress with three zippers, two of them being decorative, three bracelets on her left wrist, a black suspender-like belt with a notebook-shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

"Excuse us." Danny said. The girl looks up to see the four.

"Who… are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Green Lantern. This is Flash,, Scarlet, Danny, and Danielle. What's your name?" Green Lantern asked.

"K-Kairi." The girl answered nervously.

"Kairi. That's a nice name." Dani complimented.

"Why are you in here?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. One minute, I was in Radiant Garden, the next, I wound up here." Kairi answered.

"Strange. Look for anyone else who's in here." Green Lantern commanded the others.

"Got it." Flash responded as he, Scarlet, and the Phantoms searched the cells.

"So tell me, Kairi, did you see somebody else come in here?" Green Lantern asked.

"Well, I did see a young girl come in here earlier. I don't remember what she looked like, but she did wear a lovely amulet." Kairi answered calmly. Green Lantern started to remember what Kairi told him. Then he put the pieces together.

"Sofia." Green Lantern thought to himself as Danny searched a cell near Kairi's.

"Over here! I found her." Danny reported. The other three regroup in front of Sofia's cell to see Sofia. She looks up and sees her friends standing outside.

"Guys!" Sofia cried as she ran to the bars.

"How will we get you out of there?" Flash asked.

"Stand back." Scarlet said as the others stepped away from the bars. Scarlet broke down the door of Sofia's cell and then walked in.

"Scarlet!" Sofia cheered as she hugged her mentor/guardian. "I'm so sorry. They have the Medallions. I am so sorry."

"No, Sofia. None of us saw it coming."

"Forgive me, master. I have failed you." Sofia gave her an ashamed master's bow.

"No. If the Organization succeeds in shrouding the multiverse in eternal darkness, then I will have failed you." Scarlet said softly. "I just called Ryu. Now get your game face on."

Sofia nodded and snapped her fingers, changing her gown to a purple sleeveless skintight outfit. She then pulled out her spear and Dream Rod simultaneously. As they stepped out of the cell, they see Kevin standing face-to-face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There. As I was saying, Kevin's pretty much mad at me for making him temporarily evil and I was afraid to apologize myself, so I sent some of my friends to do that in my stead.<strong>

**Kevin: *walks in* You don't need to apologize, man. I understand you completely.**

**Me: Really?**

**Kevin: Yeah. It must have surprised a lot of us here to see me turn evil.**

**Me: I'm glad you understand what I had to go through to finish this chapter.**

**Rigby: Yeah he did.**

**Benson: Archer, you are very modest.**

**Me: Thanks Benson. It means a lot coming from you. *alarm goes off in my watch* Oops. I better get to work on my other stories. You readers review. Peace out!**


	35. Freedom

***I'm thinking of ideas to write down for chapters from my other stories. Danny and Cyborg walk in.***

**Danny: Hey Archer. Is something on your mind?**

**Me: Hey Danny, Cyborg. I'm trying to come up with ideas for the other stories and lately, I've been having a case of writer's block.**

**Cyborg: Don't feel too hard on yourself.**

**Danny: Yeah.**

**Me: Thanks for that.**

**Danny: Hey, our friends are watching The Dark Knight Rises. Care to join us?**

**Me: I guess one movie wouldn't hurt. It's a good thing I managed to finish this new chapter. You readers enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 34: Freedom

At the top of the Castle That Never Was, Lexaeus is placing the Elemental Medallions in their designated position to prepare the ritual to open the Door to Darkness. After placing them in a circle around him, his communicator went off.

"What is it?" Lexaeus asked.

"Lexaeus, we require immediate assistance. Those Keyblade Masters and their friends have infiltrated the castle." Xigbar reported from his communicator. "Shall I notify master Xemnas?"

"No. Let them find us. We have all that is needed for this ritual." Lexaeus responded.

"Excellent. Gather everyone up there and bring our special prisoners up there as well." Xigbar said.

"It will be done. Lexaeus out." Lexaeus said as he turned off his communicator. He summoned a group of Dusks to guard them as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>In the west wing Dungeons, Green Lantern, Flash, Scarlet, Sofia, and the Phantoms have encountered Kevin, who appeared to have snapped out of his mind control. The group is shocked to see him.<p>

"Kevin?" Danny asked in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kevin asked.

"We were about to ask you that same question." Dani answered.

"Apparently, mind control spells don't last forever." Kevin said with a sheepish laugh. "Sorry about stealing the Medallions and kidnapping you, Sofia."

"It's no big deal." Sofia replied.

"Why are you down here, anyway?" Flash asked.

"Since the Organization thinks I'm under their mind control, they sent me down here to guard Sofia and these seven princesses until the time is right.

"Seven… princesses?" Danny asked. The six look inside the cages and see six other girls. They appear to be princesses.

"How can we get them out of here?" Scarlet asked.

"Maybe I can use my ring to destroy the locks." Green Lantern suggested. He raised his right fist into the air and a beam split in seven directions and destroyed the locks. Kairi and the other six girls leave their cells.

"Before you thank us, we would like you to tell us your names, please." Green Lantern said. He then pointed to each of the girls as they introduced themselves from right to left.

"My name's Alice."

"Belle."

"Aurora."

"Jasmine."

"Snow White."

"Cinderella."

"Thank you." Flash thanked.

"No, thank you for coming here to rescue us." Princess Jasmine thanked. Suddenly, they hear a corridor of Darkness open nearby.

"We should get out of here while we can." Flash said.

"Good idea, Barry. You go on ahead. We'll catch up." Green Lantern said. Flash nods and runs out of the dungeon at supersonic speed. Green Lantern envelops himself, Scarlet, Kevin, and the princesses in a green aura and they all flew out the window towards the Hall of Empty Melodies with Danny and Dani following close behind. Lexaeus comes in and finds that all of the prisoners have escaped. Lexaeus roars in rage loud enough for the entire castle to hear. He turns on his communicator and contacts Xemnas.

"What is it, Lexaeus?" Xemnas asked from his communicator.

"Master, the Princesses of Heart have escaped." Lexaeus reported.

"I was expecting this. Track them down, now." Xemnas commanded.

"Understood." Lexaeus said as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Along the way to the Hall of Empty Melodies, the remaining heroes slay numerous Nobodies in order to retrieve the stolen Medallions. After slaying a Sorcerer Nobody, they encounter Flash, Green Lantern, Danny, Dani, Kevin, Sofia, and the Princesses of Heart. Sora and Riku gasp in surprise upon seeing their friend again.<p>

"Kairi!" Sora and Riku shouted in unison as they ran to her.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi cried, happy to see her best friends again.

"Sofia!" Amber and James shouted.

"Amber! James!" Sofia called out as she ran to her stepsiblings and gave them a heartwarming hug.

"I see you guys found Sofia." Mason pointed out. He turns to face the six princesses. "Who are they?"

"Mason, I believe those are the Princesses of Heart." Riku said as he approached him and introduced them. "This is Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, and Alice."

"Pleased to meet you all. My name is Mason." Mason introduced himself with a courteous bow. The six princesses curtsey in respect.

"How are they even here?" Scarlet asked.

"Wait a minute. Their device. It's fully functional." Axel pointed out. "They must have already used it."

"What?!" Superman asked.

"Remember the device I told Scarlet about when I left the Organization?" Axel asked.

"Of course. I realized that when he and I encountered each other in the Park." Scarlet pointed out. Then, Hildegard notices a swarm of Heartless coming in.

"Uh, guys? We have a problem." Hildegard warned. The others look around and find themselves surrounded.

"This does not look good." Drake said as he pulled out his twin katana swords.

"I most certainly agree with you, Drake." Ron added as he unsheathed his Sai.

20 Shadows charge towards them, but Drake slashed them down, evaporating them. Ten more Heartless jump into the air, but Green Arrow shot a net arrow, trapping them. The racers are holding off 25 Armored Knights as they stood in a circle around the Princesses of Heart. Rancis blocks an Armored Knight's sword with his staff. He pushes it off as Swizzle knocked it aside with his Morningstar mace. Rancis gives him a thumbs-up for that assist. A Large Body tries to body slam him from behind, until a bullet from out of nowhere evaporates it. The two turn to see that it came from Gloyd's shotguns.

On the other side of the battle, Sofia, Amber, James, and the Justice League are fighting a large group of Aerial Knockers, Hook Bats, Rabid Dogs, and Magnum Loaders. Batman used his Batarangs to take down three Hook Bats. Superman used his freeze breath to stop a pair of Magnum Loaders from speeding towards the Princesses and James cut them down to size with his Dream Sword. Sofia used numerous spells from her Dream Rod to incapacitate four Hook Bats as she used her spear to swing them towards ten Aerial Knockers, destroying them. Wonder Woman used her lasso to capture three Rabid Dogs and swing them towards Hawkgirl, who uses her mace to destroy them. The others are fighting what remained of the Heartless. But it looked like there were too many to fight.

"How many of these guys are there?" Axel asked.

"How was I supposed to know?" Mason asked sarcastically as he took down an Assault Rider. Then, there was a quake that eliminated all of the other Heartless.

"What the heck just happened?" Rigby asked. Then, Lexaeus comes in with his axe sword.

"You have some nerve freeing the Princesses of Heart, Keyblade Masters." Lexaeus said.

"Lexaeus." Riku said with anger in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Lexaeus asked.

"To get the Medallions back. What else?" Lightning retorted.

"There is no way you'll get them. Not without a fight. So, who would like to face me?" Lexaeus said. They began to think it over for a good ten minutes until Riku stepped forward.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Last time I faced Lexaeus, the darkness took control of me and now, I'm the one in control." Riku said as he summoned his Way to the Dawn. "You guys go on ahead without me. I'll deal with him."

"You sure about this, Riku?" Mason asked. Riku gives him a serious nod.

"Okay. Come on, we should get to the top of the castle." Sora said as the rest of the heroes and the Princesses of Heart left the Hall of Empty Melodies.

* * *

><p><strong>*I come out of the theatre room after the movie and see Ryan with his new Wolf Scythe.*<strong>

**Me: Hey Ryan. How's the new scythe?**

**Ryan: It's marvelous. It feels lighter, the blade is sharper than ever, and it helps me move faster.**

**Me: I'm glad you like it. Have you seen Cyborg and Danny?**

**Ryan: Cyborg's with Raven and Nightwing training Sofia and Amber and Danny's patrolling Amity Park with Superman.**

**Me: Oh. Well, when they get back, tell them to meet in the auditorium. I just came up with an Idea for a new story and I need everyone there.**

**Ryan: Okay then. *leaves***

**Me: I must be busy with all this. I guess I need some time away from the stories. You readers review. Peace out!**


	36. Into the Darkness

***Everyone is gathered in the studio's auditorium. They are currently waiting for my announcement***

**Jen: Wonder why Archer called us all here?**

**Riku: Who knows?**

**Benson: I heard from Ryan that he came up with a new story. Could it be an original?**

**Tucker: Or maybe a sequel? I'm getting jitters just thinking about it.**

**Kyle: Only one way to find out.**

***They see me coming in***

**Kaitlyn: Here he comes.**

**Me: *adjusts microphone* Ahem. If any of you haven't heard already, I have come up with a brand new story.**

***Everyone murmurs in wonder***

**Me: For this story, I will need ten fandoms. I will tell you which ones will appear once I make my decision. Until then, please return to what you were doing.**

***Everyone left the auditorium***

**Me: This will take me a while to find some inspiration for the new story. Well, guess I'll find what I could. You readers enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 35: Into the Darkness

As the remaining heroes left the Hall of Empty Melodies, Riku and Lexaeus are standing face-to-face with their weapons in hand. They give each other an intimidating stare, but neither of them is fazed by it.

"So, Riku, you dare face me once again?" Lexaeus asked.

"I defeated you years ago, I can do it again." Riku retaliated.

"I'd like to see you try." Lexaeus said as he began charging power.

(Battle Music: Crush 40 – I Am… All of Me)

Riku charged towards Lexaeus and swung his Keyblade, but Lexaeus blocked the attack with his axe sword. He tries again, but Lexaeus dodged it this time. He sent a quake towards Riku, but he jumps to avoid it. He shoots a Dark Firaga at him, but Lexaeus blocks it with his blade.

"Is this your best? I am not impressed." Lexaeus taunted.

"I'm just getting started." Riku scoffed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other heroes are heading through Naught's Skyway. Along the way, they are slaying numerous Nobodies. After the last enemy was slain by Mason, they enter the upper level of the previous room to see Riku and Lexaeus fighting on the lower level.<p>

Riku and Lexaeus were clashing their swords against one another. Due to his size, Lexaeus had the advantage over Riku. He shoots a Blizzaga, but it is blocked easily. Seeing that Riku has exhausted his energy, Lexaeus knocks him towards the edge of the battlefield.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted with worry. Lexaeus attempts to finish him with his axe sword, but Riku anticipates this and rolls out of the way in time. He knocks him all the way to the other end of the platform.

"I'm not giving up yet." Riku said as he prepped his Way to the Dawn.

"It would be easier if you did." Lexaeus retorted.

With that being said, Lexaeus and Riku charged at each other full speed and delivered one final slash. Both of them had their backs to each other as a dead silence fills the air. After a quick second, Riku drops his Keyblade and falls to one knee. The Princesses of Heart gasp in shock.

"I guess I have triumphed this time." Lexaeus said as he started walking away.

"No…" Sora said with sadness as he witnessed Riku's defeat. As he began to walk away, Lexaeus felt something. He dropped his weapon, fell to his knees, and began to fade away.

"This can't be… I… lost?!" Lexaeus asked himself. "Impossible. No one has ever defeated me. Forgive me, Zexion. This was a battle I should not have started." With that being said, his axe sword disappeared and Lexaeus faded away completely. Riku looks up to the other heroes and gives them a heartwarming smile. He leaps up the upper level to meet with them.

"Riku. You did it." Mason congratulated. Riku gave a thumbs-up before falling to his knees in pain. "I see that fight took a lot out of you. This should help. Heal!" He took out his own Keyblade and cast a Curaga on Riku.

"Thanks. We should get those Medallions while we can." Riku said as he got up. The others nod and leave the Hall of Empty Melodies behind them.

* * *

><p>After clearing Havoc's Divide and Addled Impasse of Nobodies, the heroes are close to the top of the castle. Upon entering Naught's Approach, Saïx and Zexion appear from a Corridor of Darkness.<p>

"You two again?!" Riku asked.

"Who were you expecting?" Saïx retorted. "You have some nerve getting rid of Lexaeus, Riku."

"Cut the act. Give us the Medallions and we'll save you the trouble of taking them from you by force." Vanellope threatened.

"Even if you do stop us and get the Medallions, you'll never stop the multiverse from plunging in eternal darkness." Zexion laughed smugly.

"We'll see, Zexion." Mason warned. Saïx and Zexion left through the same Corridor of Darkness. They come in to Ruin and Creation's passage and see that it appears to be a dead end.

"Great, just great. How are supposed to get across?" Taffyta asked sarcastically. Sora steps forward and the others notice he's floating.

"The paths, they're invisible. I get it. Come on, we don't have much time." Mason said as he led the other through the passage using the invisible pathways as a guide. Upon reaching the end, the Princesses notice something.

"Sora! Riku! Mason!" Jasmine shouted as she pointed to one of the windows. A swarm of Shadows enter and begin to flood the entire room.

"How are we going to deal with all of them?!" Mason asked. They were about to panic until Ulrich pulled out his twin swords.

"Ulrich, what are you doing?" Sofia asked.

"We've gone too far just to back out now. If we were to go down, we should at least go down fighting." Ulrich explained. Danny steps forward to join him.

"He's right. We'll hold these guys for you. Go!" Danny added as a green aura enveloped in his hands. Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Dani, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Raven, Nightwing, Shazam, Hawkgirl, and Cyborg step forward after hearing Ulrich's pep talk. As the swarm of Heartless approached them, they charged with all their might, hoping to hold off the swarm.

* * *

><p><strong>*I'm researching my idea journal in the security room when I hear a buzzing sound. I take a look at one of the monitors and see three people.*<strong>

**Me: Identify yourselves.**

**?: My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Republic. This is Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.**

**Me: Hmm. I was expecting them. Enter. *I buzz them in and the three Jedi enter the studio***

**Anakin: Why is it that you called us here?**

**Me: Oh, yes. I have recently come up with a new story and I need ten fandoms.**

**Obi-Wan: Interesting.**

**Ahsoka: Master Anakin, do you think it is a good idea to trust him?**

**Anakin: Beats me, Snips.**

**Me: Well, to get started, I'll give you the tour. Follow me.**

***One studio tour later…***

**Obi-Wan: You seem to be quite the activist, Archer.**

**Me: Thank you, Kenobi. You three are more than welcome to stay here.**

**Ahsoka: Glad to hear you appreciate our company.**

**Me: Same here. *checks watch* Guess I better come up with a plot for the new story. You readers review. Peace out!**


	37. The Final Battle

***I am in the studio's game room, playing Injustice: Gods among Us. Kenny, Ron, and Crumbelina come in.***

**Me: Kenny, Ron, Crumbelina.**

**Kenny: How are things going?**

**Me: Fantastic. My "7 Medallions" story is just one chapter away from completion.**

**Crumbelina: Awesome!**

**Me: You know it.**

**Kenny: I guess time sure flies when you work fast.**

**Me: Right you are, Kenny. And now that I have the time to do it, you readers enjoy the final chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p>The 7 Medallions<p>

Chapter 36: The Final Battle

Atop the Castle That Never Was, Mason, Sora, Riku, Scarlet, Lightning, Kitana, Bayonetta, the young royals, the Core 4, the Sugar Rush racers, Ben, Jen, and the Justice League are face-to-face with the remaining members of Organization XIII.

"So, we meet once again, Xemnas." Mason said.

"It looks like the fate of the multiverse has come to one final encounter." Xemnas said.

"But it will not matter what the result will be. Once the ritual begins, we will be invincible." Saïx added. "I must thank you, though. You saved us the trouble of bringing the seven Princesses of Heart up here."

"Are you saying that you were expecting us?" Superman asked.

"That is correct. Now the ritual will begin." Zexion said as the Organization began to chant a spell. The princesses and the Medallions began to float into the air. An aura of separate colors each enveloped the princesses and was being transferred into the corresponding Medallion. Then, each of the Medallions shot a thin beam of colored light towards the heart-shaped the moon. Afterwards, there was a bright flash of light, which nearly blinded the heroes present. The worlds that were recently visited started to gain dark clouds that blocked the sun. After the light dies down, they see a giant white door floating in front of them and the Organization has vanished. They look on the floor to see the Medallions and the princesses lying on the floor.

"No. They've done it. They completed Kingdom Hearts. Our worlds will drown in darkness. We've lost." Green Arrow said mournfully. Everyone took off their hats and bowed their heads in disappointment. Mason, Sora, and Riku, however, did not.

"They haven't won yet." Mason said. This gained the others' attention.

"What are you saying?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Think about it. Although the Medallions give the wearer the power of their respective element, they were created using both the powers of light _and_ darkness." Riku explained.

"How is that any different?" Ben asked.

"The Organization used the darkness within the Medallions to access Kingdom Hearts. If we use the pure light still contained inside, we can finish this once and for all." Sora explained as he summoned his Kingdom Key.

"I most certainly agree, Sora." A voice added from behind them. The others turned around to see two people. One is a mouse with black fur with round ears of the same color and a thin, long black tail wearing a short-sleeved jacket with white lining, the top half is black while the bottom half is red. There are two yellow straps dangling in front of the jacket. He also wore red pants, which has a zipper on the front of each leg, partially covered by a yellow pouch with a black strap. He has large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe. The other is a man with vibrant green eyes and pale skin wearing a dark ninja uniform. Sora and Riku gasp in surprise.

"Your Majesty." Sora greeted with him and Riku giving the master's bow.

"Is he the king?" Mason asked Sofia.

"Mm-hmm." Sofia answered with a smile. The two approach him.

"I take it you are the new Keyblade Master. Ryu and I heard all about you and your heroism from Master Yen Sid." King Mickey said.

"Yes I am, Your Majesty." Mason replied as his Sleeping Lion materialized in his hand. Mickey gives him a smile as his Keyblade, the Kingdom Key D, materialized in his hand.

"Before we all go through this door, I have something to say. This battle will end the Organization's reign. Once we step through that door, there's no going back." King Mickey said as the four Keyblade Masters lined up in front of the large door. An orb of light formed on the tips of each of their Keyblades and they pointed them high into the air. Four beams of light shot out of the Keyblades as the large, white door slowly opened.

"Get ready, Xemnas. It all ends here!" Sora said as he and the others proceeded through the door. They see themselves inside the Realm of Darkness.

"So this is what's behind the Door to Darkness?" Rancis asked.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Rancis. Keep your eyes open for anything and stay alert." Riku answered. They look around the desolate realm until Flash spotted something.

"Look! Up there!" Flash reported. They look above to see Xemnas in his throne on top of a castle-like dragon. The rest of the Organization is beside him.

"How foolish of you to come here when you know you can't win." Xemnas said with a laugh.

"You don't scare us." Ralph defended.

(Battle Music: Soul Calibur IV – Reign of Doom)

"We shall see about that." Xemnas said as a building floated over them and tried to crush them. The heroes ran back to the door to avoid it. The princesses and Most of the heroes ended up behind the door as it closed, leaving the four Keyblade Masters, Axel, Sofia, Amber, James, Scarlet, Ryu, Bayonetta, the Core 4, Ben, Jen, and Superman, in the Realm of Darkness.

"We can take him on our own." Sora said as the four Keybladers unsheathed their Keyblades. The twins activated their respective Omnitrixes and transformed into Cannonbolt and XLR8. The three royals and the army members took out their weapons, ready to fight.

"Attack!" Xemnas shouted as a swarm of Creeper and Sorcerer Nobodies appeared and attacked.

"Go on ahead. We'll hold them off." Superman commanded. Mason, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Ben, Jen, Axel, Scarlet, Sofia, Amber, and James went ahead, leaving Superman, Ryu, and Bayonetta to hold them off. The group fights their way to the top of the castle to see Xemnas on his throne with the rest of the Organization.

"That's enough, Xemnas. Your rule has come to an end." Mason said as he pointed his Keyblade at the Organization's leader.

"It may be so, but you cannot stop what has already happened." Xemnas retorted as he stood up and hovered into the air.

"We'll see, you ungrateful Nobody." King Mickey countered as he summoned his Keyblade. The Organization all summon their respective weapons and pick off their opponents, engaging in a battle of the ages. It was Saïx vs Axel and Ben, Zexion vs Sofia, Xigbar vs Calhoun, Larxene vs Vanellope, Vexen vs Amber, Marluxia vs Sora and Riku, Xaldin vs James, Luxord vs Felix and Ralph, Demyx vs Mason, and Xemnas vs Jen, Scarlet, and King Mickey in an all-out war in the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

><p>Saïx, Axel, and Ben (as Heatblast) are battling two against one. Saïx is blocking various attacks from Axel's Chakrams and Heatblast's fireballs.<p>

"How can you turn on the Organization, Axel?" Saïx asked, parrying an attack from Axel.

"I followed my true instincts, something a Nobody wouldn't do." Axel retorted as he pushed him back. Axel threw his Chakrams at him with Heatblast firing two fireballs to supercharge the attack. Saïx used his claymore sword to deflect them.

"I have had enough of your treachery. We will see to it that you shall pay for your betrayal." Saïx warned before escaping as Ben reverted back into human form.

* * *

><p>Zexion and Sofia are countering one another's spells. Zexion sent pages of his lexicon at her, but Sofia repelled it with a Reflega spell. She counters with a Thundaga, but Zexion created a wall of pages to block it.<p>

"You may be the Scarlet Warrior's apprentice, but even someone like you cannot match my power." Zexion taunted.

"Says someone who was betrayed by one of his own. Thunder!" Sofia countered as she cast another Thundaga. Zexion tries to repel it with a wall of pages, but Sofia sees this and throws her spear at the lexicon. The attack hits, immobilizing Zexion's defense. The spell goes through. He falls to the ground and starts to fade away.

"Impossible. I have been defeated. You were right, Lexaeus. This was one battle that should be left alone." Zexion said before fading back into darkness.

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku are continuously blocking Marluxia's scythe attacks. Sora fires a Blizzaga to immobilize him, but Marluxia dodges it. Riku jumps to the air and swings his Keyblade at him, but Marluxia counters with a swing from his scythe. Riku is knocked towards the ground.<p>

"Riku!" Sora shouted. Riku struggled to get up, but fell back his knees. Sora roared in anger and delivered a barrage of slashes at Marluxia. He couldn't keep up with the attacks, so he blocked the attacks until his scythe is knocked out of his hands and towards Riku. He sees the scythe and picks it up.

"Sora! Catch!" Riku called out as he threw the scythe to his best friend. Sora catches the scythe and begins to deliver a double blade barrage of attacks on the defenseless Marluxia. After the last attack is dealt, Marluxia falls to the ground and begins to fade away with cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind.

"You… You can never win. We will triumph one day." Marluxia warned before fading back into darkness.

* * *

><p>Vexen and Amber are bashing their shields against one another. Amber was holding her own until Vexen fired a beam of ice from his shield. Amber nearly dodged the attack and threw her Dream Shield at him and it hits him. Amber catches her shield.<p>

"You're good." Vexen said.

"You expected something else, Nobody?" Amber retorted as she dealt one final blow, knocking him on his back. Vexen struggles to get up, but he sees himself fading away.

"I may have lost, but you will rue the day our paths crossed." Vexen warned before fading back into darkness.

* * *

><p>Larxene is continuously throwing her knives at Vanellope, who kept evading them by either glitching out of the way or by deflecting them with her long sword. After two more of her knives were deflected, Larxene is beginning to get angry.<p>

"Stop moving around!" Larxene shouted. Vanellope responded by sticking her tongue at her. Larxene growled angrily. "Now you've done it!" She threw all of her knives at her, but Vanellope glitched behind her. She looks behind her and before she could react, Vanellope dealt a powerful slash through her. She staggers for a bit before beginning to fade.

"How can this be…? I've been beaten by a child? Impossible…" Larxene said before fading back into darkness.

* * *

><p>James was barely keeping up with Xaldin's lance attacks. He sent four of his lances at him, but James narrowly dodged it. He begins to swirl his lances, causing James to defend himself. He sees an opening and dodges the lance.<p>

"For a young prince, you sure know how to use a sword." Xaldin said.

"I'm just warming up." James retorted. He threw his sword like a javelin, which Xaldin narrowly dodged.

"You look like you trained so much. We will continue this battle another day." Xaldin said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Xigbar and Sgt. Calhoun are endlessly shooting one another with their blasters. Xigbar is floating high in the air while Calhoun is sprinting around the realm. Calhoun is starting to get tired from running and unexpectedly trips on her own heel.<p>

"I will enjoy killing you, dynamite gal." Xigbar said as he aimed his arrow gun at Calhoun's head. He was unexpectedly blasted back by his target. She had a hidden blaster in her back pocket.

"No one calls me by that name but my husband." Calhoun warned before putting away her blaster.

"I guess I underestimated you." Xigbar said before leaving the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

><p>Demyx is playing his sitar, causing pillars of water to rise. Mason is shooting numerous Firaga spells to nullify Demyx's attacks. He swings his Keyblade back and forth, but Demyx blocks the attack with his sitar.<p>

"How could you have joined the Organization? You couldn't last ten seconds on the battlefield without fleeing." Mason said as he parried an attack.

"They say appearances can deceive you. Just because I look like I can't fight doesn't mean I shouldn't." Demyx retorted. Mason pushes him away. "It looks like we'll deal with you later." He then escaped the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

><p>King Mickey was knocked aside by Xemnas, leaving him and Jen standing face-to-face.<p>

"Who do you think you are to face me, Jen Tennyson?" Xemnas asked.

"Nobody special." She said. Then, she closed her eyes as her skin deepened to a brilliant hot pink. Her outfit turned into her Anodite outfit, but rune-like tattoos scrawled their way upon her legs and arms. Her hair ignited into pink flames and large flaming wings burst out of her back as she flew up to Xemnas. "Just the Master Anodite."

"Come on!" Xemnas said as he summoned his ethereal blades.

"Let's get MEGA Chaotic!" MA Jen shouted as she and Xemnas flew their way towards each other, delivering powerful blows with Jen's massive mana sword. "Bring it on, you Sephiroth wannabe!"

Scarlet then jumped her way towards her and delivered a massive energy blast, charging her up.

"Thanks for the power boost, old friend." Jen thanked. Scarlet gave her a thankful nod as she healed King Mickey's wounds. She used her mana sword to deal critical damage to Xemnas. He falls to the ground and somehow survives. The others surround him.

"Xaldin, Luxord, Saïx, Demyx, Xigbar. You're all alone, Xemnas." Mason said as he pointed his Keyblade at his neck.

"You may have defeated us, but the multiverse is close to being completely covered in darkness. We shall meet again." Xemnas said as he opened a portal under him and escaped.

"We'll see." Sora retorted.

* * *

><p>Outside the Door to Darkness, the remaining heroes, along with the Princesses of Heart are awaiting their friends' arrival. Some of them are beginning to worry.<p>

"I sure hope Sora and the others are okay." Snow White said in a state of worry.

"Do not worry. If there's anyone to trust when it comes to fighting Heartless, it's Sora." Kairi reassured. Then, the Door slowly opened to reveal the others have survived the onslaught.

"Well?" Green Lantern asked.

"We got rid of a few of his lackeys, but Xemnas and the rest escaped." Riku reported.

"How are we going to restore the multiverse?" Jasmine asked.

"Leave that to us." Mason said. He placed the Medallions in a circle around himself, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey. The Medallions began to float into the air and formed a large Keyhole on the Door. The four Keyblade Masters all pointed their Keyblades at the Door and a thin beam of light shot out of each of them. The four beams hit the Keyhole and a bright light shone, clearing all of the worlds of darkness. Everyone began to cheer for their victory, but it was short lived as the Medallions began to give as strange glow. There was a blinding light. Then, when the light faded, seven warriors in separately colored armor stood in front of them.

"Thank you brave heroes for saving the multiverse from an eternal darkness. We are known as the Elemental Guardians." The Guardian of Fire introduced.

"I knew the legend was real." Axel pointed out.

"Because of your courageous efforts, the multiverse is now safe." The Guardian of Ice said.

"Now, you must return to your respectful universes." The Guardian of Light said as she opened numerous portals around them, leading back to where they came from. The heroes checked their portal before entering. Sora turned to Mason before he walked through his friends' portal.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Sora asked. Mason looked at the Guardians and back at Sora.

"Ever since Sofia and I met, I was struck with amnesia. So until my memories return, I'll accept your invitation." Mason answered as he walked through the last portal with Sora. The Guardians stared back at the locked Door to Darkness.

"The battle may be over, but the war has just started." The Guardian of Water said with worry.

* * *

><p><strong>*I am in my room listening to Olly Murs. Kenny and Sofia come in.*<strong>

**Kenny: What you listening to?**

**Me: Olly Murs.**

**Sofia: Is something on your mind?**

**Me: It's been there all day. My family's about to move to a new house this month.**

**Kenny: Are you serious?**

**Me: No joke, but nothing to worry about. I'll still have you guys around.**

**Kenny: That's a relief.**

**Sofia: I'll say.**

**Me: It's a good thing I managed to pack what I could back home.**

**Kenny: I always like it when you think ahead.**

**Me: Same here. Guess I better get home and pack everything else. You readers review and I hope you enjoyed this story. Peace out!**


End file.
